He Changed Everything
by Pencil over Sword
Summary: Hermione plays a game of truth or dare and may end up with a dare that she doesn't want to live up to. But the dare will change her life completely.
1. The last day of summer

**Discliamer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this.**

**Author's note: I'll try to upload any time I can What I'm thinking there might be at least thrity chapters by the time I finish. Usually I will upload on Sundays but it might not Happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The last day of summer. The first day of school.**

Hermione had just finished packing her trunk, for the last year of Hogwarts. There was a knock on her door and she rushed over to see who it was. She opened the door to see her cousin, Beth, "Come on Hermione, Grandma just finished making lunch." Hermione walked over to her trunk and shut and locked it.

"Okay let's go. What did she make?"

"You didn't smell it? It's fish and chips."

Hermione loved fish and chips and especially the way her Grandma made it. Hermione had spent her last weeks of summer vacation at her Grandma's, with all her cousins since all the adults went on their own vacation, Grandma was left to "babysit" all the children. Hermione and her cousin stepped into the kitchen and smelled the fresh fish. Hermione sat down next to one of her mom's sister's son, Matthew, and mom's brother's daughter, Becky.

"Is today your last day here Hermione?" Becky asked s she sat down at the table.

"Sadly it is. I have to leave tomorrow." She answered.

Hermione's Grandma sat the chips on the table and gave each child a huge battered fish. "What kind of fish is this," asked Hermione's cousin, Kelly asked or so she thought it was Kelly. Hermione had many cousins but none were twins except Kelly and Beth, no one except their dad could tell them apart they, were a few days younger than Hermione, but Hermione was the oldest of them all.

"Cod." Her grandma answered

After Grandma finished serving all the fish she sat down at the table between Beth and Andrew, Andrew was Hermione's youngest cousin he was four years old. "Well we're all here. So, let's eat." Grandma said and as soon as she did all the boys started to fight over the chips. Hermione on the other hand daintily cut her fish and waited for the fight to end.

"Hermione, Can I ask you a question?" Matthew asked.

"Sure ask away."

"Well you're 18 but you were supposed to graduate from Hogwarts when you were 17. So why are you going back?"

"There really wasn't any school last year because of the fight." Matthew turned away and started to fight with the other boys about the chips. Hermione started to eat her fish thinking about tomorrow. Harry and Ron weren't going back to Hogwarts this year but other friends of hers were. She knew Luna was coming back and Ginny had to come back because this would be the second year of her 6th. She couldn't wait to see her best friends and couldn't wait to get to the train station. After lunch Grandma collected all the plates and started to wash them. All the kids went to the lake with baskets of rocks to skip. Hermione was never able to master skipping rocks so she sat on the edge of the pier watching everyone skipping rocks sometimes Andrew would sit with her because he couldn't skip rocks either. Night finally came but Hermione couldn't sleep she rolled around on her bad thinking about having to go back. She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to go back. She was able to sleep but it was very rough in the morning she was exhausted. She lugged her trunk down the stairs to see her Grandma waiting to take her to Kings Cross.

"Ready to leave for your last year of school?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

At that they both giggled and went out to the car. Hermione put her trunk in the back of her Grandma's car, and got in the car. Her Grandma started it and in no time they were out of the drive way. Hermione wanted to see her friends but didn't want to see her enemies. Hermione got caught in thought about having to see Draco and his goons or any other Slytherins.

"You looked troubled dear." That shook Hermione out of her thought.

"No, I'm just thinking about all my friends."

When Hermione got to the train station Hermione hugged her Grandma good-bye, and went through platform nine to platform 9 ¾. There she saw Draco, Pansy, Lavender, and Pavarti but not Ginny or Luna. So she decided to go on the train and wait for them. Instead of waiting for them, they were waiting for her.

"Hey, Hermione, how was your summer?" Ginny asked.

"It's was okay, I had to get my supplies early this summer though because my mum and dad left for Italy with my aunts and uncles. So I got to spend the last few weeks with my cousins and Grandma."

Once they reached Hogwarts they rushed to the Great Hall because they were starving but that wouldn't change a thing they still had to wait for everyone else. Gryffindor only got a few new children most were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and only 2 new Slytherins.

"Guess the world is less brave and evil." Ginny told Hermione.

The very few new Gryffindors sat far from the two. Hermione and Ginny shoved their faces with food. Hermione barely ate that day so she was dinner Hermione headed for the Prefects dorms and Ginny headed for the Head boys and girls dorm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Chapter two will be up soon, I will try my hardest for Sunday maybe even sooner. I hope you enjoyed it, pleas review.**


	2. Tricks and Quarters

**I promissed to have it up by Sunday or sooner and it was sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tricks and Quarters.**

Hermione couldn't have gotten to her quarters slower. Her slowness was her loss, because Draco Malfoy, her "roommate," had played a devilish Prank on her. She didn't want to see Draco so she was a bit slower than she is going to class, try a lot slower to be exact.

Hermione stepped into the portrait hole that lead to their quarters. She saw that there was one room she thought to herself, '_It couldn't be that bad just sharing room and living quarters not a bed.'_ But she thought to soon she opened the bedroom door to see one bed and that blonde haired freak on it.

"Granger, it's nice that you finally made it to _our_ quarters. I'll just leave the room and _come back_ when you've finished changing. But to hurry I'm quite tired. How about _you _get the left side and _I_ get the right?"

"Alright then just, _**Get out!**_"

"_Only_ so you can get changed. I hope you don't mind I sleep only in boxers." With that he had smirked and left the room. Hermione pulled out her pajamas and got changed. But they didn't fit her '_That's strange I just got these.'_ She tried on another pair of pajamas and they didn't fit either. _'It must've been the handy work of that ferret-boy. I think I'm going to call him that from now on, Ferret-boy.'_

"You little devil I'm going to slaughter you now." Hermione outburst at him

"I see that you've seen your new style, tight and short. I think it looks much better on you."

"That doesn't fix a thing. You probably tampered with my uniforms too."

"Congratulations you've gotten to the game. Al-"

"What game?"

"This one." Draco pointed to Hermione ushering her "new style", Hermione wasn't too happy about it all. "It looks smashing on you. I think you should keep your clothes like this. As I was saying, all of your clothes are now much shorter and much tighter."

"I'm going to slaughter you."

"Don't repeat yourself it's unattractive."

"When did I ask you?"

"Never, just thought I'd enlighten you."

"_You,"_ Hermione said driving a finger into Draco's chest, "have gotten a one way ticket to sleep on the couch. Off you go now, as you said you're quite tired."

Hermione rolled around all night thinking about everyone's faces when they saw Hermione in her "new style" she finally got into a rough sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke to the smell of coffee. She walked out of her room to see Draco sitting on the couch drinking coffee and reading some sort of book. She walked into their somewhat of a kitchen and poured herself some coffee.

"Hello Granger, sleep well?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Sorry, for trying to have a conversation Ms. Grouchy Pants."

"I'm going to get in my uniform now, would you like your trunk? I'm not bringing it out though."

Draco fallowed her into the room to retrieve his trunk to put his uniform on. He grabbed his trunk and rolled it out to the living room. He got changed but Hermione hadn't come out, he went to go see if she was okay.

"Granger," he said knocking on the door, "You still alive in there?"

"I'm fine but could you do me a little favor?"

"I'm not changing your clothes back to normal."

"It's not that. You see I never learned how to tie a tie, so Ginny would always help me."

"And you want me to tie your tie."

Hermione opened the door to see Draco. She handed the tie to him and he put it around her neck put it under the collar and started to tie it for her. "I'm going to teach you this year to tie this thing I'm not going to help you all year." Draco told Hermione and she blushed. Draco pulled the tie a little too tight on purpose though and it was practically choking her.

* * *

Hermione went off the Great Hall after Draco helped with her tie. She sat down and waited for Ginny. Ginny came up to Hermione and startled her because Hermione was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Sung Ginny.

"Nothing."

Hermione stood up to hug Ginny. When Ginny saw Hermione's uniform she shouted.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what happen to your uniforms?"

"Draco made them tighter and smaller, the same with my pajamas. And he tied this leash on too tight." Hermione tugged at her tie. "Would you mind fixing it, Gin?"

"Of course not, come here." They sat down and Ginny fixed Hermione's tie."

* * *

"Great potions first, just what I need and with Slytherins also, as if I haven't had enough time with Draco himself." Hermione spat out on their way to potions Ginny giggled as she realized Hermione called him Draco and not Malfoy, or even Ferret-boy.

Once they got to potions Hermione Sat with Pavarti because Ginny wasn't in this class. She talked with Pavarti a little, until Draco came in.

"Hello Ganger, are you enjoying your_ new style_?"

"Of course, it's wonderful, thanks for asking." Hermione said with a smile and after that Snape had walked in. Everyone shut up, and Draco sat down.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter three should be up soon. I have a camp starting on Monday, I might be able to upload chapter three tomorrow but no promisses.**


	3. The Game

**I have noticed that no one is reveiwing my fanfic I would greatly appreciate it if you would. I really do become better with critisism so it would be great. I'm thinking if you want chapter four I need at least 5 reveiws. I might upload chapter four because I get bored.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Game**

Hermione sat in silence and gazed out the window longing to go outside and not be trapped in Snape's class. "Ms. Granger, can you repeat what I just said?" Snape had been lecturing but she didn't pay any attention ever. All she did was listen to the potion they were brewing and followed the directions on the board.

"No, sir I can't."

"You can't, what a shame, 20 points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's lack of attention. As I was saying brewing the Vampterness potion is very dangerous in brewing for you could be burned by it from just the slightest drop…" Hermione started to daze off again not paying attention.

Hermione hadn't realized that Snape was standing in front of her until Pavarti shook Hermione out of her gaze. "Hermione, Hermione Snape is standing in front of you." Pavarti whispered to Hermione. "Again Ms. Granger another 20 points from Gryffindor and you will have detention tomorrow in this classroom at 8pm."

Hermione groaned when he said that. It was her time of the month and her mood changed nearly every minute. After Snape's lecture they started to brew their potions. Hermione pulled her hair into a pony-tail and began reading the directions. She chopped the root and dumped it in the caldron. She then measured her dragon blood and. She grinded four mistletoe berries and two sprigs of lavender together and put them in her caldron.

After she finished her potion she sat back and stared at it. "Hey Hermione, a few girls are going to play truth or dare tonight in a deserted classroom. Do you want to join?"

"Sure, why not, where should I meet you guys?"

"The room next to the charms classroom, be there at 10." Hermione nodded then Snape walked over to them.

"What is this Ms. Granger?"

"My potion, sir, you know the one you assigned us to do." She said smartly then realized this wasn't a good idea.

"Another 20 points, Ms. Granger and clean this up before you get 40 points taken." Hermione quickly bottled her potion and scrubbed her caldron. She tightened her pony-tail then Draco turned to her.

"Hey Granger, you fancy going out tomorrow night?"

"How funny Draco, I'm not going to say what you want me to."

Snape turned and saw the two talking. "Ms. Granger that will be another 40 points for bothering another student with your unimportant topics." Snape turned on his heel and smirked.

* * *

Hermione ran off to the room Pavarti sent her during potions. She reached the room and saw 5 other people, Luna, Ginny, Lavender, Pansy and of course Pavarti. She started to talk with Ginny about how she got detention from Snape and Draco tried to get her to say she had a detention. Ginny looked worried she thought that Hermione was skipping her detention. "Don't worry Gin it's tomorrow."

"Okay everyone give me your wands. We don't need your whining Brown." Pansy said. Everyone reluctantly handed their wands to Pansy. She laid them in a six point star. "For those who don't know we are playing _wizard's_ truth or dare. That just means you are magically entitled to your dare. The wands choose whether you get a truth or dare and who gives it to you. Purple means dare and pink means truth." Hermione thought this was nothing like the truth or dare she played.

Pansy started to say an incantation, "You are not going to die. Dares are not risks. Try not to lie. Truths may be tisked. Dares are not risks. But may be scary to the naked eye. Truths may be tisked. And try not to sigh." The wands flew to people and Hermione got Ginny's with a pink two. "Ginny You first you give Pavarti a dare." Pansy said.

"I know," hissed Ginny, "I dare you to french a window." Pavarti shrugged and walked over to a large window and frenched it and she returned trying to get dust off her tongue.

Now Hermione had to give Ginny a truth. "Okay, Ginny, in your dreams, who have you shagged?" It took a while but they pried an answer out of her. "FINE! I've shagged Draco, Harry, Blaise, Neville and Goyle." Pansy giggled at her for saying Goyle.

Lavender also had to ask a question this time to Pansy. "Have you ever slept with Draco?" Pansy smirked and answered. "Yes, yes I have he is wonderful and he can caress his hands are magnificent." Everyone thought that they had heard enough and stopped Pansy before she could get too far.

Now again another truth, this time Pavarti to Luna. "Luna have you ever been raped, and by who, if you have." Luna thought a little and found an answer. "Yes I have by Draco's dad."

Luna got to dare Lavender and Hermione's was getting closer and closer. "I know that this involves another person in this room but I need proof. So I dare you to go to Erectum Alley with Hermione." Lavender looked scared she'd been there before but with will not being forced. Then she looked over at Hermione apologetically.

The moment Hermione dreaded, she was being dared, by Pansy. Pansy thought for a while and landed on a dare. "As none of you know Draco and I have broken up. Mostly because he called me Hermione during sex so I wanted to help him out. Hermione Granger I dare you to seduce and shag Draco." Pansy smirked and ushered Hermione to sit with her.

"I have to tell details for your dare. Come sit and I can tell you." Hermione stood up and went over to Pansy she sat next to her and waited Pansy lent of to whisper to her. "I want you to make Draco want you and once you achieve this I want you to shag him while shagging you let him do what he wants to do to you or you do to him." A scene shot out of her wand, a blonde was on top of a brunette , these two people looked way to familiar.

"After the intense shagging you will do whatever Draco wants." The scene changed, it was now a brunette head being pushed down a male's waist. "After all this you will stay with him and cuddle maybe snogging a bit if he wants." Pansy finished and dismissed everyone telling them they have to live up to their dares. Hermione slowly stood up and Ginny was at her side in no time.

"Are you okay 'Mione?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you want to sleep in my dorm tonight so you don't have to see Draco?"

"No I'll be fine her should be asleep." She was lying she was terrified to go back incase Draco really was awake.

* * *

**The incantation Pansy uses was written in 3 minutes. It's the first two stanzas of a Pantoum. I learned this form in my writing class and thought it would be good for an incantation. Please reveiw if you want chapter four or five. But I mgight give in with my boredum but I might just write them and not upload so please reveiw.**


	4. Detention

**Thanks guys for your motovation I hope you like this. I think Hermione's hormones start acting up in this chapter. I hope you like it, it shows a whole new side of Hermione, I think.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Detention**

Hermione trudged up the stairs to her dorm. She reached her portrait, she looked at it. She never really looked at it. It was of a woman who held a baby, her husband standing behind her. They both admired their baby with passion Hermione hoped that could be her someday just not with Draco because of her dare.

She said the password and stepped into her dorm. To her surprise she saw Draco wide awake watching a movie. It looked like " Edward Scissor Hands", she was afraid of that movie when she was young.

"What are you doing up so late Malfoy?"

"Watching this movie. Why?"

"Well I didn't expect you to be up."

"Why are you up?"

"I was with friends. Doing girl stuff."

Draco turned back to his movie and Hermione headed over to the bedroom that she kicked Draco out of the first day of school. She got changed and fell asleep.

* * *

She walked down the corridor to Snape's classroom for her detention. She walked up to a huge door with much specified details. It was Snape's door; she opened it slowly and walked in for her detention. To her surprise Snape wasn't in there, it was Draco.

"Where is Snape?"

"I'm doing your detention tonight. I got Snape to let me." Draco smirked and leaned forward. "You my dear will drink this." Draco handed Hermione a vial she couldn't see what was in it.

"What is that?"

"Just drink it and you will find out." Hermione took the vial and downed it. Once it was all gone she handed the bottle to Draco. He smiled and leaned back, then stood up. He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to Snape's desk. "Sit." Hermione obeyed and sat in the chair. Again Draco sat down and leaned across the desk.

"So Granger, do you know what the potion is now?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Veritaserum."

"Good. Now I'm going to ask a few questions." Draco smirked and looked down at his hands thinking of his first question. "What's your full name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Great, what a name. Let me think, what should your next question be? Let's get a bit more personal." Draco said with a grin across his mouth. "What's your bra size?"

"What?"

"What's your bra size?"

"That's a bit too personal."

"I said, 'what's your bra size'?"

"Fine, its 32C."

"That's kinda small. Now something less personal do you like your mum or dad better?"

"To be honest my mum is better."

"Favorite color?"

"Orange."

"When do you usually get your period?"

"Usually starts around the 18th so I'm on it now."

"Great, are you bleeding heavy?"

"No, not really."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes and proud of it."

"Do you have any body art."

"Only one."

"Where?"

"On my right boob."

"What is it?"

"A butterfly."

"Who are you in love with?"

"Ron of course."

"Have you ever been drunk?"

"Oh yeah, loads of times."

"That's all you can leave, I'll see you later." Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair. Now that he knew things about Hermione others didn't, he felt satisfied. He wanted to change a few of her answers though.

* * *

At breakfast Ginny also wanted to grill Hermione. "So what did you have to do?" Ginny asked. "Well, Draco gave me Veritaserum and asked me some personal questions."

"Bloody hell Hermione and you answered them?"

"I had to, it was the potion." Hermione said then taking a bite out of her toast. Draco walked over to where they sat. "Well, well Weasel and Granger. I think you should be a little nicer to me now." Draco told them. "You can't blackmail me Malfoy." He smirked and walked over to his table.

"Hermione what were some of the questions he asked you?" Ginny asked worryingly. "It was nothing Gin don't worry about it."

"But if it was something worth blackmailing you with it."

"It's not as bad as me having to lose my virginity to that git." Hermione said through her teeth.

"Hermione I understand but you could tell a tea-"

"Ginny just forget about it!" Hermione yelled storming out of the great hall. She started to tear up. She ran up to her dorm and when she saw that painting again she thought about that being her and Draco she started crying even harder. She didn't want to lose her virginity to Draco or get pregnant or even have to see him again. She wanted to stay in her room until she died; then again she was over reacting.

She heard a knocking on her door and realized it was Draco. He didn't wait for her to answer he opened the door. Hermione turned away and Draco went to comfort her. He went to go sit with her, he took her chin in his hand and turned her head to face him. He caressed her cheek. "Draco, can I ask you questions now?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever slept with Pansy?"

"No, why?"

"She said that you two did, well you know, so are you also a virgin?"

"Yes, I am. May I ask why you care?"

"No reason." Hermione leaned into Draco to close the gap between their mouths. '_It must be my hormones' _ Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the little twist in her detention. Who thinks they know the answers Draco want to change? Please reveiw, chapter five should be here soon. But this week is going to be a little hectic maybe Tuesday.**


	5. Planning

**Good job to the people who guessed the right answer to what Draco wanted to change, there is one thing he wants to change but no one guessed it. I hope you like this chapter, nothing exciting goes on in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Planning.**

Hermione broke out of the kiss staring into Draco's eyes. They were stormy and grey. She looked at him intensely, and was hypnotized by him.

"Sorry, it must be my hormones that made me do that." Hermione explained to him. Draco didn't answer he just looked at her. Hermione ran out of her room crying.

She ran and ran until she reached the library. She found a table and crawled under it. She huddled into a little ball and intended to stay there all day since it was Saturday. She started to cry because she thought she was falling for Draco. She sat there for a few hours crying until Lavender came up to her.

"This isn't healthy you know? I've come to see what our plans are to go to Erectum Alley."

"I don't care when ever we can go, I guess."

"Christmas break? We can meet up in the leaky caldron. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah as long as we can also go Christmas shopping."

"That's fine I have to go get my shopping done too." Lavender said with a smile. "So, why are you down here?"

"Nothing really, just that I kissed Draco."

"One step closer we can get you something in Erectum Alley so you can get something to seduce Draco with."

"Like what?" Hermione said curiously.

"Lingerie of course." Lavender said grinning. "Now get out from under this darn table and come to lunch with me."

Hermione got out from under the table and stood up. She was a little wobbly from sitting under that table. Lavender helped her balance and walked off to the Great Hall.

Once they reached the Great Hall they went their separate ways. Hermione walked to go sit with Ginny. She say with Ginny and got a few scoops of beef stew. She started to eat when Draco walked over to them.

He sat next to Hermione and twiddled with a spoon. He tried to get a glimpse of her tattoo, but was unsuccessful. So he resigned to just imagining what it looks like.

"Have you forgotten about this morning or, do I have to remind you?" Draco asked smirking.

"I have a vivid memory of this morning. I'm safe to say I needn't a reminder." Hermione said sheepishly. "I guess you don't need a reminder then, since you have the courage to ask me about it." She said eating a spoonful of stew.

"That's good. Maybe we could remind each other about it tonight?"

"Never in a million years." She said pushing Draco off the bench. He hit the floor with a thud and when he did everyone turned to see him. When they saw that Draco Malfoy had fallen they all laughed.

Draco stood up brushed the dirt of him and swaggered over to his table. Hermione grinned a Ginny before eating another spoon of stew. Ginny looked at Hermione questionably.

"Hermione, what did you two do this morning?"

"We kissed." Hermione said nonchalantly. She took an apple and examined it.

"So you kissed and you say it like, like that." Ginny said angrily.

"How do you expect me to say it. You know that I'm going to have to sleep with him and you get angry when I kissed the fucking git. I have to fucking shag him and you get so fucking angry when I kiss him." Hermione said in a rampage. She ran off to her dorm praying Draco wouldn't follow and ask why she's upset.

This time she stared at the painting more intensely this time. She replaced the woman with herself and the man with Draco. She thought that she could actually have Draco's baby and not mind it at all. 'No! Don't think like this Hermione this is not healthy' Hermione thought to herself 'You hate Draco. You think he's evil and awful and such a git. You don't want to have his baby.'

She stormed into her quarters and plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. She saw that Draco hadn't finished watching "Edward Scissor Hands," he stopped at the part where Edward cuts the girl's hand. Hermione never liked this part she thought there was too much blood. She also hated the girl's boyfriend.

* * *

Draco walked into the quarters and saw that she was watching the movie he was the night before. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out some ice cream, he grabbed a spoon and sat with Hermione. She jumped when he sat down. She saw that it was Draco and went to the other side of the couch.

"I may not be nice but I don't bite." Draco told Hermione smirking

"I don't care, just because I kissed you doesn't mean I like you." Hermione said and curled into a ball.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it it was kind of a drag but this is what happens when you kiss Draco. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I've been busy with a summer camp, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefuly soon.**


	6. Dreams and Halloween

**Out of all the chapters so far, Hermione doesn't know how to handle things. From her dream to actually calling Draco, Draco. She changes alittle on her opion of him. I hope you enjoy! And thanks for being great supporters, leaving reveiws that make me feel more confident and some that just seem so cute I can't forget them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Halloween**

Hermione and Draco watched the movie until it ended at 10. When it ended, Draco kissed Hermione good-night when she went for bed. She stood there thinking about the kiss and blushed. She ran to her room and got changed into her pajamas.

She put on her red tank-top and purple shorts. She climbed into her bed pulling her comforter over her. She fell into a deep sleep. Her mind racing between Draco and her dare.

_Hermione was dancing in a club with many muscular men around her. She was wearing a red corset with a pleated black skirt, the corset was squeezing her so her breasts looked bigger. Her hips moving to the beat of the music men crowding her with every thrust. The crowd cleared out and she saw Draco. He swaggered up to her and grabbed her hips. He pulled her to him grinding on her. He started to kiss her, he went down he neck and around her collarbone going to her breasts. Her lifted his head and smirked at Hermione. He started kissing her on the lips again, he ran his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance she opened her mouth and he dived in. He started to caress her breasts. She was grinding very hard on him, very seductively. "Hermione, Hermione." Draco started to say._

She felt herself shaking. Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco standing before her. She quickly sat up and stared at him.

"What do you want Draco?"

"You were moaning, I thought something was wrong. Today's Halloween, I was wondering who you were going to the ball with."

"Ginny and Luna were going to meet me there, why?"

"No reason. See you later Her-Granger." With Draco's correction she realized she'd called him Draco. She got up and saw that it was nearly two o'clock. She had missed breakfast and lunch and she was starving. She got into yoga pants and a tight fitting t-shirt.

She walked into her kitchen and grabbed an apple. Hermione walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a book she plopped down on a couch and started to read.

* * *

Hermione put down her book and checked the time it was 6 o'clock. She decided to get into her costume. She walked into her bedroom and pulled out her costume.

The three girls decided to go as a lady bug, butterfly and bee since Hermione had the butterfly tattoo she was the butterfly. Luna was the bee and Ginny was the lady bug.

Hermione got a costume to cover up her tattoo, she slipped on her dress and put her antenna head-band on and wings. She slipped on her blue sparkly flats and left the quarters.

She went to go find Ginny and Luna. She found the bee and lady bug and walked over to them. Ginny had a lady big tattoo and Luna had a bee tattoo. None of them told a person, except for Hermione, she wad forced to tell Draco about it.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't show up to breakfast or lunch. I was sleeping."

"It's okay, you didn't miss a thing." Said Luna, with a light smile. They walked into the Great Hall and saw that Draco and Pansy were there together.

"Draco kind of asked me to the dance when he woke me up. So he was asking me so he didn't have to go with her."

"Well I wouldn't blame him. Pansy's crazy." Ginny said then they all giggled.

"I asked Draco if he ever slept with pansy and he said that he was still a virgin. But that means that we will have to lose our virginity to each other. But Pansy lied when she said they had sex." Hermione told the three. They wanted to go tell off Pansy but Draco was with her and Hermione had to get Draco on her side.

The three dance with each other the entire might and didn't even think of Pansy or Draco the entire night. Luna went off to her Ravenclaw tower, Ginny went off to her Gryffindor tower and Hermione went to her quarters. When Hermione got there Draco was sitting on her bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I think it was a little funny how Draco kept himself from calling Hermione, Hermione. Please reveiw, I finished my summer camp I'm working on chapter 7 right now hopefully I'll have it done soon.**


	7. Classes and Meetings

**Chapter seven, I know what you're thinking, FINALLY, but I've been busy this weekend, so, I couldn't upload it. But now I can, I think the meeting part is the best. I'll try to upload chapter 8 soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Classes and Meetings**

Hermione stood dumbfounded when she saw Draco sitting on her bed. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at Draco immensely while he sat still. She payed attention to the small details of his cheeks, they were slightly deep and he had cheek bones that you could see clearly.

"What do you want, Draco?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I just wanted to see how it felt to lie in the bed. It's not that comfortable in my opinion. " He said running his hand on the comforter. He stood up and walked out of the room, he could see she was getting angry.

Hermione started at the spot he sat on it was curved because of his weight. She walked over to her bed and ran her hand where he caressed the comforter. She then realized she was falling for him. She shook her head _'You're not in love with that git. No, no, no, no!'_ she thought to herself. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She didn't want to go to classes tomorrow. She thought about why she liked Draco and decided on a simple answer, the dare is causing this.

* * *

Hermione's alarm went off and she threw the covers off her. She quickly changed into her skimpy school uniform and went into the bathroom. She struggled but got a comb through her hair, she brushed her teeth and rushed off to the Great Hall.

She found a spot next to Ginny and sat there. She grabbed some raise and scooped some eggs onto her plate. She buttered her toast and took a bite.

"You look in a hurry today. What's the matter Hermione?" Ginny asked in concern.

"It's nothing Gin, just don't want to go to classes and don't want to have to, well you know." Hermione said jerking her head to where Draco sat.

"Ohhh right, well just get it over with and then you don't have to worry about it then you just have to go to Erectum Alley with Lavender." Ginny said harshly fast. Hermione started to attack her eggs. Hermione finished eating and rushed to potions.

She sat in front of the class rooms door, waiting for Snape to come. She twiddled her thumbs an twirled her hair on her finger. She tapped her feet and clapped her hands ever so slightly.

Eventually she heard footsteps getting closer to where she sat. It was Snape, at least now she could wait in the classroom.

"Ms. Granger, why are you sitting here?" Snape asked in a harsh tone of voice.

"I couldn't wait for lessons to start so I rushed down here." Hermione said putting on a fake smile. She felt as if she were going to vomit. Hermione stood up and steppes out of Snape's way so her could go into his room. She followed intently when he entered.

He walked to his desk at the front of the room and she went to her seat in the middle right hand side. She tapped her feet again irritating Snape. Eventually students started to fill in the classroom.

Before Snape could say a word to his students when they all settled and quieted down, Hermione's hand was in the air. He didn't pay attention to her so she started to wave it.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"May I go to the bathroom, sir?" Hermione said trying to hold back puke.

"I suppose so. Hurry back I'm not repeating myself for you." Snape said putting a grin on his face.

Hermione couldn't've run out of the room faster. She ran down the corridor to the nearest bathroom. She found one and turned into it. She flung open the stall door and landed on her knees. She threw up all her breakfast and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. Hermione went over to the sink to rinse out her mouth.

She stepped out of the bathroom and hurried back to the classroom afraid Snape will take points from her. She cautiously stepped into the room. Everyone turned to see her standing in the door way. She walked over to her desk uncomfortably. She looked at Draco as she sat down. She was hoping Snape wouldn't ask her anything. Snape looked at her and turned back to the class lecturing about the potion they were making.

"What are we making?" Hermione asked Pavarti secretly.

"Love potion. Sorry mate I know brings back bad things that's going to happen." Pavarti said apologetically.

"Would you two girls like fondness your conversation with the class?" Snape asked Hermione and Pavarti.

"Sorry sir, Pavarti was just telling what potion we were brewing."

"20 points for disrupting my class." Snape said with a smirk he went back to his lecture.

Hermione had to vomit in all of her classes that day. When she was in charms she accidentally threw up in class right on her desk. She was so embarrassed. Flitwick cleaned it up with a flick of his wand and stormed out of the room. He came back ten minutes later and told Hermione to be on Dumbledore's office after dinner. Hermione's stomach flipped when he said that, she didn't want to know what Dumbledore was going to do. Was he going to ask why she was vomiting so often or make her owl her parents that she'll be coming home early. Whatever it was she didn't want to know.

Hermione walked out of the classroom and walked up to her dorm. Again she stood and stared at the painting. She was positive she didn't want to have Draco's baby, no she did, no she didn't Hermione had no idea if she wanted to have his baby. She replaced the man and woman with Draco and herself again. She liked the sight but didn't like it. She stepped into the dorm and got out her books and spread them across her bed.

* * *

She walked into the stair case leading to Dumbledore's office. She climbed them slowly, she was too afraid to go up but was sure it would be fine. She reached the office door and knocked on it. She stood there for a while before she heard Dumbledore call out, "Enter." She walked in and saw all of her teachers from that day. "Sit, Hermione, we just have a few questions for you." Dumbledore told her, Hermione obeyed and sat in the empty chair. There was silence until Dumbledore nodded toward Snape. "Headmaster, it would easier if we used Veritaserum. We would know she's telling the truth." Snape asked almost begging. "No, Severus, Ms. Granger is very reliable. We won't need it." Dumbledore answered.

"Well then I have a few questions then I'll leave." Snape said bitterly. "Why are you vomiting so frequently?"

"I'm not so sure why." Hermione answered afraid of Snape.

"Are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Hermione yelled, she knew that she wasn't and didn't want to be.

"Very well that's all. I'm going now." Snape said and stormed out of the office. Hermione turned and looked at her teachers, after intense questioning Dumbledore let her go.

Hermione walked out of the office and burst into tears. She rushed to her dorm she wanted to be alone so she could cry. She walked up the stair case leading to her dorm. She reached it and just surpassed the painting. She walked in and saw Draco.

"The emotional deprived Granger is crying. What a sight to see, 10 galleons to see it!" Draco said when she walked into the quarters. She shushed him and ran to her room she changed into her pajamas and prayed for Christmas Break. She feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please reveiw. I think Draco putting Hermione on the spot for crying, bu a bit pricey to see her cry. Chapter 8 should be up tomorrow.**


	8. A Day With Draco

**For those who think Hermione is pregnant, she isn't, she is still a virgin but in the next chapter it will explain every thing that you don't understand, I'm wrong it will explain why she feels the way she does and why she's throwing up. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Day With Draco**

Hermione woke to a screeching alarm clock. She quickly got dressed and rushed to the great hall. She stopped to look at Draco as he slept peacefully. She thought she'd never seen him so happy. His dreams must be great, he never looks happy or peaceful. She turned after a few minutes when he wiggled a little afraid he would awake and see her watching him. She stepped through the portrait hole and turned to look at the man and woman they hadn't waken yet and they looked great together. Hermione turned and walked to the Great Hall. She realized in the way she really didn't think too bad of Draco, to see him so vulnerable as he slept made her think he wasn't so bad.

She stepped into the Great Hall and saw the only person there was Professor McGonagall. She smiled at the head of Gryffindor and walked to her table she sat and started to read The Daily Prophet. After awhile people started to fill in the hall. Ginny had wondered over to where Hermione sat. She plopped down next to Hermione an startled her.

"Jeez Ginny you scared me." Hermione exclaimed to the red head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. What time did you get here?" Ginny asked as if she were rushing to get something done.

"I don't know my alarm clock woke me up, I got changed and watched Draco sleep for a while."

"Was he trying to kill anyone could you tell if he was trying?"

"No he looked happy and relaxed not like he normally does. He looked kind of like a dead person. But he was breathing so he was still alive." Hermione reassured as Ginny looked frightened that Draco was happy.

"Oh so he wasn't being a murderer or anything, he was happy?" Hermione nodded in response to what Ginny said.

Dumbledore stood at his podium like he does when he wants to talk to us. She cleared his throat and the Hall fell quiet. He looked around at them for a while and then started to say, "Today's lessons have been canceled we are sending all of you to Hogsmead. That's of course if you please or have turned in a permission slip to go. If you aren't going you will stay in your dorms unless instructed to go somewhere else." Dumbledore said promptly and started again. "I will have heads on the look out for strayers that refuse to stay where they were instructed to go. That's all have a nice day." the hall became as loud as usual after he finished.

"Are you going Hermione?" Ginny asked her.

"No I think I'll just stay and relax today maybe get some alone time."

* * *

Hermione climbed the stairs to her dorm and walked over to her portrait. "Hello miss I always look at you two, yet I know nothing about you. My name is Hermione. What are your names."

"My name is Abigail my husband's name is Arthur and my daughter's name is Gwyneth."

"It's nice to actually talk to you. What year was this painted?"

"We were painted in 1785 the year our beloved Gwyneth was born. May I ask how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen I'm almost 19." Hermione answered the nice woman.

"I remember when I was 18, that's when I married Arthur. We were engaged for a long time our parents planned it all when we were born. I'm two years younger then him." The woman told Hermione.

"Are you named after anyone?" Hermione asked with a curious look.

"I was named after my grandmother, a great woman she was. Where did your parents get the name Hermione?"

"I never really asked. I've always liked it though." Hermione said. "I really have enjoyed our chat but I must be getting inside I don't want to get into trouble. Pixie feet." the woman smiled and the painting swung open. Hermione stepped in and saw Draco.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have going to Hogsmead." Hermione asked Draco as if she were upset. She kind of was she wanted a day to herself.

"I didn't know we were supposed to go to Hogsmead. I didn't go down to the hall. I over slept, did you enjoy watching me sleep?" Draco asked raising ms eyebrow and smirking.

Hermione wanted to answer, _'How did you know that u was watching you. You were sound asleep!' _Instead she went for, "I wasn't watching you. That's crazy if you thought I was."

"I knew you were, I could feel you standing over me. Most likely approving me like my father did when I was a young boy."

"Your dad watched you sleep to see what exactly." Hermione said cocking her head.

"If I was a real Malfoy why else, I had to sleep, eat, walk, act, and talk like one if I were going to be approved by him. I must have passed because he claims me but barley. Just like my mum, he got her pregnant and now barely pays any attention to her. As if she were a whore. My mum is great though she really cares for me. I didn't have to pass anything for me to be her son." Draco said Hermione could see a tear forming in his eye as he said this. She threw her bag next to the couch and sat with him. "I've never told anyone about this. Don't tell anyone I said that or I'll, I'll do something I haven't thought of yet."

Hermione just smiled and nodded at him. He leant in for a kiss but Hermione just hugged him. She didn't want him having any ideas. Then again maybe she did like him. Hermione's mind raced as he hugged her. Draco squeezed her tightly as though he didn't want to let go, like he wanted to stay in her arms forever. "He just treats her like a whore like a no body but I love my mum I really do love her." Draco said in a whisper Hermione could tell he was crying now.

After Draco let go Hermione smiled at him like he was just a normal friend. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He started to say, "After all the years of being the bad guy I'm crying on some girls shoulder. Hermione I think- never mind." Hermione smiled at him.

"You called me Hermione." she said with a smile.

"You've been calling me Draco. I guess this whole room mates thing has made us come to like each other." he said to Hermione.

"I guess so. What do you want to do. We can't leave the dorm, the old bat said so." Hermione told Draco smiling.

"Let's watch a movie. What do we have?"

"I don't know I'll go check." she walked over to a stack of movie cases. "We have Edward Scissor Hands, which we watched not too long ago, Labyrinth, Flubber, Young Frankenstein, Sweeney Todd, Cinderella, that's girly not really for you, Lion King, Witches, Waitress and Titanic. Which one do you want to watch?"

"Which one do you like the best?" Draco asked Hermione.

"My favorite is Titanic but it's up to you." She answered him.

"Let's watch Titanic, I've heard of that plane before." Draco said.

Hermione giggled, "It wasn't a plane, it was a ship." Draco just looked at Hermione which made her laugh even more. She put in the DVD and went to go sit with Draco. He pulled her into his arms and she just cuddled with him. She leaned her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

Hermione told Draco he could sleep in the bed that night and that made him happy. After the movie Hermione taught Draco how to play Go Fish.

"This game is such a waste of time and the name makes no sense what so ever because there are no fish!" he yelled and Hermione giggled at him for it. They talked about the movie and Draco had the most shocking thing to say.

"I can draw you know. Just like Jack could. My dad never approved but mum always liked what I drew." Hermione looked shocked. "My mum said that her dad could draw and I must have gotten it from him. She was happy I got some kind of gene from him she said he was a great man. My dad never let me meet anyone on her side of the family except for auntie Bella."

"I can sing that's my special talent really. I'm not that into arts it's something I never really picked up. No matter I am good at makeup art though. One year for Halloween I made a friend look almost just like a dog."

"What you mean your friend turned into a dog?" Draco said cocking his head.

"No silly I used make up to make her look like one. Could you draw me Draco?" Hermione asked him biting her lip.

"Uh, I don't know when could I, where, wait what?"

"Draw me. Just like jack drew Rose." Hermione said.

"Do you mean you'll be completely naked when I draw you like Rose was?" Draco asked her.

"If you think you're ready." Hermione said. "I think I know what necklace I want to wear." She said biting her lip again.

"I guess I could but when?" Draco said as if he was scared to draw her or even see her naked body. What would his father think of him now?

"Now I'll go get on my necklace and take my clothes off and you get set up."

"No I can't I'm so sorry Hermione. Your well you know and my dad would kill you if he found out. I'm sorry but I lo- never mind." Draco said quickly.

Hermione took Draco to the room where she allowing him to sleep in. She got into her pajamas and Draco took off his clothes but left on his boxers like he always does. They climbed into bed trying not to make contact with each other.

* * *

**I think this is apropriate right now; Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage, that's not all, that's not all, then comes the baby drinking alchohol. Okay I think I'm done, how many people re suprised Draco can draw and Hermione can sing? Please reveiw.**


	9. The Way Home for Christmas

**I kind of skip around in time because now she's heading home for christmas and like two chapters ago it was Halloween. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have another camp next week. I hope I can get as many chapters up as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Way Home for Christmas**

Hermione woke up the next morning, and she realized Draco's arm was around her and she was nuzzled into his chest. She wiggled a bit to wake Draco up but it didn't work so she decided to peck him on the cheek. He smiled and opened his eyes. He saw that he was wrapped around Hermione and she was pushing against his chest. Draco pecked Hermione on the cheek in return and unwrapped himself from her.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I thought I'd like to be set free. I have to pack for Christmas break." Hermione said smugly.

"Could I go with you? I won't be a bother." Draco asked pleading to Hermione.

"I wish I could say yes but mum and dad don't like it when I bring home boys." Hermione said looking down at Draco's chest. She got out of bed and grabbed her trunk. And took some clothes out of her drawers and stuffed it in her trunk. Draco watched her intensely as she packed her trunk.

"Well I can stay here and you know bug first years. It will be fun I guess. You know it's the little ones." Draco said as if he were depressed.

"I'm sorry really. It's just my mum doesn't want me to make bad choices with boys." Hermione smiled out the corner of her mouth because those words came out of her mums mouth in Hermione's first year. Hermione shut her trunk and locked it. "We should be making our way down to the Great Hall." Hermione said as she walked towards the door. Draco stood up and slipped on a few clothes and walked over to her.

* * *

Hermione stepped onto the train and found and empty cabin. She wanted to be alone so she could doodle Draco's name. She found one threw her trunk up on the shelf and took out a pad of paper and a pen. She started to scribble on it when Luna stepped into her cabin. Hermione realized Luna had stepped in and hid her pad of paper.

"What are you hiding? I won't tell anyone." Luna said cocking her head trying to see what was on the paper. "Come on Hermione show it. I won't leave you alone till you tell me."

Hermione looked down at the pad then back up at Luna. "It's nothing just a letter to Harry and Ron. Not special just that, well, telling them I'm going home for Christmas and I might be able to meet up with them." Hermione said looking back down to her paper. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone." Luna smiled, closed the door and walked away.

As Luna walked away Hermione stared at her doodles and realized she does want to carry Draco's baby, wait no she doesn't again in a confused outrage. Hermione ripped the page off the pad and crumpled it. She opened the window and threw the yellow price of paper out the window. 'You self loathing bitch. You hate that Malfoy git you don't want to carry his child. He's just trying to manipulate you he's going to kill you. Listen to your mother don't go around with strange boys.' she thought to herself. She curled into a ball in the seat and cried more than she has ever cried. She couldn't decide wether she loved and trusted Draco or hated him and didn't trust the ferret.

* * *

Lavender walked into Hermione's cabin and saw she was in tears. She went to go sit with Hermione but she just pushed Lavender away.

"Go away, I want to be alone right now!" Hermione yelled at Lavender. Lavender refused to leave and sat across from the weeping girl. "I said, **GO AWAY**!" Hermione yelled even louder than the last time. Lavender just sat and waited for the girl to stop crying.

After hours of intense crying Hermione was finally out of tears. She looked up at Lavender with red swollen eyes. "I'm so sorry for out bursting like that I didn't mean too. It was the dare that is confusing me. Ever since I got that stupid dare I've started to think Draco was a little cute and then my actual mind butts in and says I hate him and I get so confused. I don't know what to do to get rid of it." Hermione said almost pleading for help.

"I've got it, Hermione. You just do the dare you know just shag him and get it over with."Lavender said matter-of-factly at Hermione.

"Exactly Lavender, just shag him. It's not that easy. I'm a fucking virgin, Lavender. It's going to be my first time and according to Draco his first time too. He also told me if his father found out we were in a relationship he would kill me. So no Lavender I can't just shag him, my life is at stake." Hermione said going back into tears.

"When we go to Erectum Alley we can make it go much smoother I promise. You'll be like; I'm not a virgin any more wow that was fast. I promise Hermione." Lavender said trying to look Hermione in the eye. "Wait did you say Draco is still a virgin?" Hermione couldn't speak so she just nodded. "Pansy is such a lying bitch. I knew something was wrong with that fucking psycho when I first met her. Why do you think is going to happen since she lied?" Lavender asked trying to get the mood happier. Since torture of Pansy would be funny.

"I don't know I hope something horrible. Because of her I have to lose my virginity to the blonde freak and before I'm even fucking married." Hermione said.

"I hope she gets some kind of disease. That would be nice like small pox or something." Lavender said with a smile. The train had stopped and they realized they were at the station. They hugged good bye. "See you at the leaky caldron two days before Christmas at nine in the morning we should be done around noon maybe later." Lavender said joyfully. They stepped of the train and Hermione found herself by her parents in no time at all.

* * *

**Ecretum Alley soon! I've already written it I might upload it after this one is up , or I could add suspense and not upload yet, I do have to edit it still. I feel bad for Draco because he has to spend the Holiday by himself. Soon I have to go to Canada and I won't hace acsess to a computer. So I'll try to upload as much as I can. Please review.**


	10. Erectum Alley

**Don't get angry I'm so sorry I wasn't able to upload I promise chapter 11 after this one is up I know I've been making you wait. I might even put up 12, 13, and 14. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the one she chooses.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Erectum Alley**

"Wake up darling we're going to leave soon, come on now. You're the reason we're leaving. Oh don't you moan Hermione Jean Granger get your butt out of bed." Hermione images because when her mother used her full name she knew that something bad was going to happen. "And get dressed we are leaving soon." Her mother always rushed her she wanted to leave enough time for Hermione to brush her teeth.

"Oh mum don't repeat yourself it's unattractive." Hermione replayed to her mother as Draco told her when she was on a rampage at him. "Lighten up a bit too. I'll have enough time to brush my teeth. "

Her mum walked away from Hermione's room. Hermione got dressed and put on shoes and rushed to the bathroom so she didn't have to see her mum. When she finished she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She saw her mum holding a coffee cup and talking to her dad, who was barely paying attention because he was reading the muggle paper.

"Did you brush you teeth 'Mione?" Her dad asked as she stepped in. "Yes, when are we leaving for the leaky caldron?" Hermione asked she knew that they were leaving now though. Hermione's mum looked at her watch then back up at her and smiled, "Now I suppose of we want to make it on time." Hermione's mum grabbed her purse and Hermione grabbed her coon purse with wizard money so she can get presents and lingerie like Lavender said they would.

* * *

They reached the leaky caldron, Hermione kissed her parents good-bye and went inside to find Lavender. She found her standing by the fireplace. Hermione walked over to Lavender so they could go into Diagon Alley. Then off to Erectum Alley. Lavender smiled when she saw Hermione nearing her.

"You're a little late you know you could just aperate since you're 18." Lavender told her. "That's how I got here." Hermione just smiled at her. "Okay I guess we can go off now. Come on now the sooner we get there the sooner we'll be done." Lavender told Hermione and grabbed her arm as she dragged her to the back. Lavender opened the passage to the alley she dragged Hermione into the alley.

"We have to go through Nocturne Alley to get to where we have to go." Lavender told Hermione as she stepped into Nocturne Alley. She firmware a corner and shoved Hermione into a store. "In we have to go through a tunnel in here." Lavender moved a mirror to reveal a tunnel they had to crawl through. "They hide it so under aged witches and wizards can't find it." Lavender stated as she got into the tunnel. "Just follow my lead and we'll get in." Hermione nodded and crawled into the tunnel.

After it seemed like half an hour they reached the other end. She could see pink, orange and red lights flashing as they neared the end. The tunnel turned into an actual sized room. There was a lady at a desk blocking the entrance.

"Hey Rene has it been busy today?" Lavender asked the lady at the desk.

"Not really. Who's this, Lavender?" The lady said looking at Hermione. She looked very pretty Hermione thought it was interesting like this woman discovered muggle plastic surgery.

"A friend from Hogwarts I thought I'd show here around." Lavender lied she didn't want to tell the lady that she was dared to come ebb though she'd been there multiple times, as many as it took for the lady to remember her name. "She's having her first time soon." Lavender whispered to the lady and Hermione just smiled.

"Oh well then good luck my dear, I hope he treats you well. Like a real princess." The lady said with a smile and let the two go into the alley.

Hermione followed Lavender into the alley. Music was playing, there were strobe lights of pink, orange and red, and shops filled with things that were filled with things that Hermione was shocked by. Lavender was enjoying herself bur Hermione was terrified and a little curious. "I reacted like that when my sisters brought me here. Stay close and I'll get us to the store." they walled up to a store with mannequins wearing lingerie, it was called Magical Love. Hermione knew this was the store, Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her in the store.

"Uh Andrew, Tom and uhm Jacob I have someone who needs judging." She called and three boys walled over to them. "You try on the lingerie and these three will tell you wether they think you look got or not. This one is Jacob." She pointed to a tan one he looked Italian he had black hair. "This one is Andrew." She pointed to a very pale boy with red hair he reminded her of Ron. "And the hottest in my opinion Tom." This one was semi pale and semi tan and had caramel colored hair, Hermione agreed with Lavender about him he was hot.

Lavender went around the store and picked out a few things and handed them to Hermione. She took Hermione into a dressage room and told her to get changed and the mirror talks and will tell you also what he thinks. "If the mirror says that it likes it them you come out and get judged and if he doesn't change into the next one."

Hermione stepped in and started to undress. She unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor when the mirror spoke. "You're very perky." Hermione jumped and covered her chest. "Virgin aren't you?" The mirror asked her she couldn't speak so she just nodded. "H-h-how'd you know?" Hermione asked the mirror.

"The way you stand of course it's easy to tell. Don't worry love I'm just here to help." The mirror told Hermione.

She just nodded and took off her underwear and tried to figure out how to put on the elaborate lingerie. Eventually she figures it out and put it on, it was a deep purple with black lace. It came with black fishnet tights that only went to her thighs but attached to the corset. The mirror approved and she stepped out of the dressing room.

Lavender clapped and the boys started to judge. "They judge by how close they get to you the closer the hotter they think you are. When all three are up on you then that's the one we get." Jacob was about four feet away from her and the other two barely moved.

Hermione turned and got out of that and changed into something else. The mirror didn't approve so she got into a light blue one with white lace the mirror liked it but the three boys didn't. She got changed into another one the mirror hated. After hours and hours she changed into a Slytherin green bra with a Slytherin green thong, the bra had black lace and black fish nets held up with garters. The mirror liked it so she stepped out of the dressing room.

Lavender wolf-whistled when she stepped out, all three boys couldn't get closer to her. Hermione thought that she couldn't have been more, more, more uncomfortable. Lavender clapped and the boys backed off and left the two.

"Well?" Hermione asked turning from side to side.

"You-look- HOT!" Lavender told Hermione with more emphasis on each word. Hermione jumped into Lavender's arms with excitement. She'd never been told she looked got before. Hermione went back into the dressing room and got into her robes. They paid for the lingerie and left the alley as soon as they did.

Hermione and Lavender split their separate ways and went Christmas shopping. After an hour they met up and left the Leaky Caldron.

* * *

**Yay Hermione got her lingerie, now she just has to go through her dare. Green for Slytherin, can't wait to figure out Draco's reaction to it. Please reveiw, next chapter will be up after I'm finished uploading this one.**


	11. The Present

**Okay, like I said up after chapter 10. I again apologize for the long inbetween. there are some that have to wait nearly a year for a new chapter, consider it was only about a week.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Present**

Hermione was woken abruptly by an owl scratching on her window. She recognized the owl, it was Ron's. She opened the window for the owl, it had a parcel and a letter. Hermione untied the parcel and letter from the owl and it flew off. She unwrapped the package and saw that Mrs. Weasley had made her some fudge. She open the tin and took a bite. She then read the letter from Ron and ate her fudge while she was reading.

_Dear Hermione,_  
_Happy Christmas, I hope that you're okay. Lavender told us about your mental break down and we hope you're okay. Harry and Ginny have been sucking face all break and it's driving us all mad. Mum yelled at them once to stop and they did, for about five minutes. And just continued their sucking face. You should come visit us some time during the break. We all miss you, George, Bill, and Charlie all came home this year and wanted to see you. They thought you were coming down. You should come visit. Has Snape been torture this year, I bet he has. Lavender also told us that you had to share quarters with Ferret we feel sorry for you._

_Love,_  
_Ron_

Hermione thought wether Snape was being torturous this year and she couldn't really answer she barley saw him. Even though he gave her detention and was made to spill out all her deepest secrets, that Ron didn't even know about, to Draco. But Hermione was torn wether or not she minded if Draco was sharing quarters with her. In the middle of her thoughts another owl appear at her window. This one was a school owl. Again she opened her window and decided to leave it open if another owl appears. This one had a small package and another letter she untied the two things and the owl flew out of her room. This one was from Draco.

Hermione opened the package and saw that it was a bracelet. It was a silver chain studded with red and green diamonds. She could tell they were real, 'Draco must have spent a fortune on this' Hermione thought to herself. She clipped it on and watched it glisten in the light. She then opened his letter.

_Dear Hermione,_  
_I hope you like the bracelet. I got it hand made for you to show the bond between us Gryffindor and Slytherin. I hope you're having a great break, Pansy is still at Hogwarts and has been trying to snog me. She's been driving me mad, I don't think I can stand another day around her. So far I've tormented about ten first years, each one went crying to their towers. Mostly Hufflepuffs. No Gryffindors, I promise. Oh lord here comes pansy. I hope she doesn't try to read this. _(There scratched out was; I lo.)

_Your Friend,_  
_Draco_  
Hermione smiled at the crossed put section that he wrote but didn't want her to see. She admired her bracelet until a third owl flew into her room. This was another school owl and again a package and letter, Hermione could see it was from Pansy. This time Hermione read the letter before opening the package.

_Hermione,_  
_Your time is running short. You only have till the last day of school to shag Draco. Lucky for you, you get to loose your virginity to him! But he already lost his sad for you. He'll be so much better than you, but he can caress I hope you like being caressed and men who are strong._

_Pansy_

Hermione picked up the package slowly and unwrapped it slowly. It was a plaque she read it and was scared her parents would see it.

_Hermione Jean Granger_  
_Lost her virginity at age 18 with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Now she gets to become Mrs. Malfoy. Good luck Hermione!_

Hermione put it under her mattress so her parents wouldn't find it until she could destroy it. She then came out of her room and walked down the stairs to see her parents sipping tea waiting for her. She walked I've to the couch, curled into a ball and leaned against her mum.

"Happy Christmas Sweetheart." Her mum told her.

"Happy Christmas. Mum what time are we going to Grandma's?" Hermione asked looking up at her mum.

"Around three love, no need to be in a rush we can leave around 2:30 so we get there on time." Her mum answered. Hermione stood up and walked into the kitchen. And sat on one of the stools at the bar.

She made some tea after a few minutes but returned to her stool to sip it. She thought about Pansy's gift and thought about her letter. She was some what positive she wanted to shag Draco. He had so good qualities but some bad. She didn't want to make a mistake. She didn't want to get pregnant during the shagging. Her mum walked in and disturbed Hermione's thinking.

Her mum sat in the stool next to Hermione. Hermione leaned into her mum and her mum admired her bracelet. Hermione took another sip of her tea and her mum kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" her mum asked.

"A friend sent it to me for Christmas. We share quarters at Hogwarts."

"Are you close friends with her?"

"Yeah great friends. We weren't friends before we had to share quarters. We really hated each other before it." Hermione told she was telling the truth just not that "she" was a boy and Draco at that.

"You should invite her to come over sometime after school." Hermione's face flushed when her mum said that. "What's wrong honey?"

"Well... I don't know how to say this but..."

"Hermione Jean Granger did you have sex!" Her mum yelled at her.

"No! Mum calm down it's just that "she" is a boy, his name is Draco." Hermione said with a smile. Her mum shook her head.

"Hermione are you... Sleeping with this boy?"

"Yes and no."

"It's a yes or no answer Hermione!"

"I'm not sleeping with him but the quarters only had one bed so we have to share it. I promise I'm still a virgin"

"Then explain the plaque your father found in your room. Under your mattress."

"Okay. Friends and I were playing truth or dare. It was wizard truth or dare and well I was dared to sleep with Draco. So I have to sleep with him before the end of school." Hermione said to her mother trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Hermione." Her mother said taking a deep breath. "First it's a tattoo with your cousins. Now you." Her mum took another deep breath. "Have to have sex with a boy that you hated until you were forced to live with. Look Hermione just, what happens if you don't sleep with this boy?"

"I'm not sure something bad that's all I know." Hermione said playing with her bracelet.

"Okay just use protection. I don't need you having kids, well you can at some point just not now." Her mum started to tear up. "My baby girl, Hermione do you have any condoms?"

"No! Mum I never planned on having sex until I was married. I don't want to sleep with him mummy." Hermione started to cry her mum hugged her and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"It's okay sweetheart. Send me an owl when you do it, I'm your mum I deserve to know. I want to meet this boy too. Bring him home with you. Wow I never thought I would say bring home a boy." They both giggled at her mums comment. Hermione never thought shed hear that come from her mother

* * *

**Okay, you think this was bad for Hermione wait until chapter 13, her mums speech is quite disturbing. She doesn't want to hear it and she cuts off her mum when she's about to cross boundries. But poor Hermione now her mum knows about. I didn't plan for any of this to happen but the characters drove it to this instead of what I was planning. Please review, I'm hoping to have chapter 12 up soon.**


	12. Christmas Party at Grandma's

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for not uploading, but I can now. I kind of forgot what happens in this chapter I wrote it so long ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Christmas Party at Grandma's**

Hermione cried hard on her mum's shoulder. She hasn't done this above she was ten and she was crying over another boy but this one was mean to her and cursed at her. Hermione's mum just let her cry patting her back and kissing the top of her head. "We can leave early so we can get you some condoms. I love you; don't think this will change my opinion of you. I'll always love you. You'd lose your virginity at some point even without this dare." Hermione just squeezed her mum even harder, the same way Draco did when he spilled out about his dad.

"Does dad have to come with us when we buy it? It's kind if like getting my first pads. I don't feel comfortable with him with us." Hermione asked her mum nearly pleading her.

"Sure sweetie he can wait in the car." Hermione smiled at her. Hermione really did think of this as getting her first pads. This was a huge step for her, she didn't want to really do it she thought Draco should get condoms but wizards don't have them.

They walked into the living room to a smiling Mr. Granger. "Well did you get the explanation Angie?" her dad asked.

"Of course. She was. Hermione go up stairs while I explain your problem." Her mum told her. Hermione obeyed and went up the stairs to her room.

Hermione toyed with her bracelet and thought about her mum telling her that she was a little disappointed at Hermione for her tattoo and forced to have sex. She then took out Ron's letter and read it over and over again. Then she read Draco's letter over and over. She didn't dare touch Pansy's letter. Hermione didn't come down until her parents called her.

She for half way down the stairs she heard her mum threatening her dad. "Matthew if you dare mention that boys name and sex in the same sentence around Hermione I will kill you."

"Angie that boy is going to take our daughters virginity. I need to know a bit about him." Hermione's dad told her mum.

"It's okay dad I'm taking his virginity too. I asked him and he said he was still a virgin." Hermione said going do the stairs.

"Hermione how much did you hear?" Her dad asked sounding furious.

"Enough to know that mum will kill you if you use Draco's name and sex in the same sentence." Hermione said with a smirk.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the drug store with her mum and a small bag wig a box of condoms in the bag. They walked over to the car and Hermione climbed in the back. Her parents were in the front. "Mione why not show your dad the bracelet Draco sent you for Christmas." Her mum said trying to break the silence. She groaned and stuck her wrist next to her dad. Her grabbed her wrist and looked at it.

"Must have been a fortune." Her dad said examining the bracelet.

"He said that he had it hand-made in the letter he sent. He said it represented the bond between Gryffindor and Slytherin." her dad let go of her wrist and she put her hand in her lap.

"So Mione, Draco's a Slytherin?" her mum asked her. "Yeah, all his family is." Hermione answered her mum. "Well one of his cousins was a Gryffindor." she added.

* * *

They pulled up to her Grandma's house. All her family was there. They got out of the car and went inside, Hermione went around the back and sat on the pier. She watched the water it hadn't quiet frozen over for the winter but she knew it would soon. She sat there and looked out just gazing when all of a sudden her cousin came over and sat with her.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Kelly."

"Beth, but its okay no one knows but our dad. I heard your mum and dad talking with Grandma and they said that you, well, kinda had a boyfriend."

"Well I guess you could call us that but you know we never said anything about that." Hermione said to her cousin.

"They also said that you were going to sleep with him and before you guys came you bought a box of, uh, congdj." Kelly said to her.

"Yes it's true I have to sleep with him and yes we bought condoms. My mum wanted me to be safe and wizards don't have condoms." Hermione said giggling.

"So he's a wizard. What's he like can, we go get the condoms?" Kelly asked Hermione like she's never seen a condom or a boy.

"Uhm well I can't get in the car so no, yes he's a wizard. His name is Draco; he's got grey eyes that are so sexy. Blonde hair sexy smirk and way he talks. It's like he was raised to seduce woman." Hermione said and it seemed as if she were day dreaming about him.

"He sounds great have you guys kissed? Has he seen you naked? Does he know about your tattoo? Do wizards have tattoos?" she asked and Hermione kept track of all the questions.

"We have kissed, I tried to get him to see me naked but he refused, he does know about my tattoo and wizards do have tattoos." Hermione hated having to do twenty questions.

"Has he gotten you anything? Was he a good kisser?" _'Again'_ Hermione thought she hoped that Beth would stop.

"He got me this bracelet hand-made." Hermione showed Beth. "And he really was a good kisser. It was great."

"Sorry Hermione mum won't let me have a boyfriend. How blonde is his hair? How grey is his eyes?" _'More really?'_ she thought.

"Look Beth I'm happy to tell you a little bit about him but I'm just. Done I can't take it anymore. I'm going to my mum's car."

"You said that you couldn't get in the car Hermione. I want to see a condom. Please." Beth pleated at Hermione's mercy.

"No!" Hermione yelled and got into the car. She was going to stay in there until she had to get out.

* * *

**Well, I am finished with my camp; that means more chapters sooner! Well Hermione got really pissy in this chapter. I wouldn't blame her though because I hate 20 questions too. I'm going to upload right after this one and chapter 14. Please reveiw.**


	13. The Speech

**This chapter is a bit disturbing. I only remember parts of the speech but I hope you enjoy. Hermione really doesn't want to hear it, eventually she tells her mum.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The speech**

Hermione's mum came and pulled her out of the car. She got put at the table by her mum and between the two twins. Of course Beth again. Attacked her with questions of what she was doing in the car.

"Were you playing with a condom? Were you thinking of Draco? Did you cry? Did you think what Draco looked like naked? Have you seen Draco naked?" Beth gave the questions faster so no one heard her.

"I did not think about the condoms. I was thinking if Draco. I did cry a bit. I didn't think of Draco if he were naked. I've seen him only wearing boxers because that's what he sleeps in." Hermione said getting some Christmas ham and veggies.

"Have you ever imagined him naked? Does he have tattoos? Is he a virgin? Are you madly in love?" Beth asked as she scooped some veggies.

"These are the last questions for tonight. I have never imagined him naked. He has no tattoos. He is a virgin. I think we are madly in love. Now let me eat." Hermione told her cousin then started to talk to her twin. "Does your mum let you have boyfriends?" Kelly looked surprised when she asked then answered.

"No she thinks that we would play pranks on him pretending we are each other. We can fantasize all we want but she thinks that we can't have any." Kelly answered truthfully. She turned and went in a conversation with an aunt of theirs.

* * *

Hermione opened the door of her bedroom and thought about what Draco was doing she was going back to school in two days. She fell into an uneven sleep she tosses and turned all night.

_Hermione was standing in Erectum Alley, she was wearing the lingerie that she got there. She was moving her hips seductively. Draco was nearing her with every thrust he was closer. Eventually he was on her his hands on her butt pulling her too him. He started to kiss her breasts as she flung her head back and moaned. The strobe lights were flashing and made Draco's hair look different colors. Draco started to caress her butt. Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair and tangled her fingers in his hand. Draco unhooked her fishnets and took them off Hermione. Draco the picked his head up and kissed Hermione running his tongue along her bottom lip he reached to unhook her bra. "Hermione sweetheart are you okay?" Draco asked her._

Hermione woke up and her mum was standing over her. "Hermione are you okay?" her mum sat on Hermione's bed and Hermione sat up and took her knees to her chest. "What were you dreaming about sweetie, you were moaning." Hermione thought a second and remembered her dream.

"I was in a club with Draco and I was seductively moving my hips. Her got to me and was kissing my breasts. He had his hands on my butt and I was just standing there moaning. Then he took off the tights I was wearing. And then started to make out with me then he started to unhook my bra but before he got it off you woke me up." Hermione just sat there staring at her mum.

"Oh god Hermione. Why do you think you had that dream?" Her mum asked her.

"I think it's the dare. I can't be sure though. Mummy I don't want to sleep with him." she started to cry again.

"It's okay Mione. Sweetie, the way you talk about him, I can tell you like this boy but you're unsure. When you're, you know, if he does anything your uncomfortable with just stop him. You will be able honey it's going to be just fine. I was a bit worried my first time too but look I came out fine and I got you. I don't regret this at all. But I wasn't smart but I'm happy that I got you. If he tries anything you don't like just tell him, he might understand or he might not. When he's about to enter you, though, please make sure he's wearing a condom, you're too young to have a baby. We don't need you to become fertile. I know you don't want to hear this but there might be blood, depending on how big he is or if you've broken your hymen. You might bleed. I just want you to know that. Another thing is that his peni-"

"Uhhhhhhh lalalalalal I don't hear you uhalalalalala I can't hear you. Lalalalalalalala I can't hear you blah blah blah bah bah bah blah blah blah blah. I can't hear that. I don't hear you!" Hermione yelled so she didn't hear what her mother was intending to say. She didn't want to hear anymore about guy parts or anything to do with sex.

"I know you don't want to hear it but it might be something you never imagined it would look like. But it feels so good, after a little bit he will feel so good inside of you." her mom said to her nearly gazing thinking about it.

"Mum I don't want to think about you and dad. I think I've heard enough today or maybe even enough for the rest of my life. Just no more talking about it I don't want to hear any more. Please mum I'll find out when I am, well you know." Hermione nearly yelled it at her mum.

"Okay then tell me more about your friend, Draco." She said grabbing Hermione's wrist to flaunt her bracelet that he got her.

"Well he's blonde and he has stormy sexy grey eyes. He is very rich, he knows about my tattoo, but hasn't seen it." She added the extra because her mum's eyes went big when she said he knows about her tattoo. "He's super cute. He's rude to a lot of people but I've brought out his sensitive side. He hates his dad and thinks that he treats his mum like crap. He said that his dad got his mum pregnant and now doesn't even pay attention to her." Hermione thought of more to tell her mum but couldn't place her finger unless her mum wanted to know that he slept in his boxers.

"And well you probably don't want to know but he sleeps in his boxers." Hermione said then slipping out from under her blankets to grab the letter from Draco. She handed it to her mum and let her read it. "He seems like a sweet boy. I hope he treats you well in bed. Does he know about the dare?"

"He doesn't know he wasn't in the room when I got it he was in our quarters watching a movie." Hermione said taking back the letter and folding it again and sat it on her dresser. "Mum were you scared to see dad completely naked?"

"I was a little and a little scared to show him my naked body." her mum answered truthfully. Hermione leaned in to hug her mum. Hermione was sure she wanted to show Draco her naked body but wasn't sure if she want to see his. "Mum what if I'm not afraid to show him my body but I'm afraid to see his?" Hermione asked as she hugged her mum.

"That answer is up to you." her mum said Hermione didn't want to go back to school the next day she didn't want to gave Draco after having that talk with her mum. "I love you Hermione."

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. That was the speech, the next chapter will be up right after this one. She might make it through. Today on the way home I came up with the most twist ending, maybe not that twisted but, it's not what you would think. Please reveiw.**


	14. Seeing Draco Again

**All three I promissed in one night. Please don't hate me because I haven't uploaded, I had no internet conection in Canada. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Seeing Draco Again**

Hermione stepped out of the train with Ginny next to her. She thought about what her mum told her and didn't think it would be easy to forget. Hermione thought about everything he was told.

"Did you have a good Christmas 'Mione." Ginny asked looking up at Hermione.

"Yeah my mum told me really disturbing things over the break. And she found out about my dare." Hermione said looking forward and kept walking.

"Oh, that's pretty. Where did you get it?" Ginny asked admiring Hermione's bracelet.

"Draco sent it to me. He got it hand- made." Hermione said looking at her wrist where the bracelet was.

* * *

Hermione walked into her dorm after a little chat with the painting. She dragged her trunk to her room and sat it next to the wardrobe. She graves a book and plopped onto the couch. She started reading when Draco burst into falling over. "Hearmonie when did yous get to these place?" Draco said stumbling over.

"Draco are you drunk?" Hermione asked studying Draco as he fell over.

"No Hearmie! Well maybeee a littla." he said sitting on the couch next to Hermione. "I's missin yous went you weren't here." he spat out and nearly spit on Hermione.

"Draco this won't hurt well maybe a little." Hermione uttered an incantation and Draco was back to normal. "Better?" She asked him as he smoothed out his hair. He just nodded.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was just a little depressed then Crabbe gave me some fire whiskey and here I am." he said. "Having you make me sober again. Then pansy tried to make out with me but I pushed her away. I didn't think about it I was just so drunk that I just pushed her. I've missed you. I see you got my present." Draco said looking at her wrist. She blushed and nodded.

Draco leaned in for a kiss but Hermione didn't. He then pushed his lips against Hermione's lips. He kissed her intensely, Hermione started kissing him slowly. Draco ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth enough for him to dive in. He thought that she tasted so good. Hermione then broke their kiss.

"Draco, we're friends I didn't really want to destroy that. But I do a small crush on you. I don't want that to change things." Hermione said looking down at her hands.

"Hermione, I also like you. I've wanted to kiss you like that forever. The kiss we had earlier was not scratching my itch. I needed something like that." He said trying to look Hermione in the eye.

Hermione started to cry and ran into the bedroom and locked the door. She was so upset and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to run to Ginny's room. She also wanted to be alone. She heard Draco utter alohamora and the door click. Draco was in the room and closing the door behind him in no time.

"Out!" Hermione shouted at him. Draco just came closer to her. "Just let me be. I want to be alone." Draco then sat next to Hermione.

"Don't cry 'Mione. I understand your upset and confused. I probably also scared you when I burst in when I was drunk. The kiss didn't help anything either. I'm sorry, just don't cry." he look at her but Hermione didn't look up. He wrapped Hermione in his arms and drew him closer to her, resting her head in his chest Draco put his chin on her head. Hermione cried her eyes out and Draco tried to comfort her.

"Draco."

"Hermione." he said looking down at Hermione now.

"Why are you being nice to me? After all the years of making fun of me calling me a mudblood and when I punched you. Why are you so nice?" she said through her tears.

"Because I think that punch got is even. Plus you have a nice right hook. But why are you being nice to me, after all I did to you." he admitted.

"I am not sure why. I guess you showed a side to me that nor many get to see. My mum said you could come home with me after graduation. Will you come home with me?" Hermione looked up to him like he was a hero.

"Sure anything to get away from my parents maybe we could tell them I'm dating you." He told her.

"Draco Malfoy are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" 'This will make the shagging so much easier.' she thought to herself.

"Consider it. I think I would be a great boyfriend." he told her smiling down at her. "Well I am strong and good at snogging too." he said nearly laughing! She'd never heard him laugh before.

"Yes, I would be honored to be your girlfriend." Hermione said looking up at the blonde. "I'm good at snogging too. Or you say I am but could be lying." she said smirking at him.

"I'm not lying you are an amazing kisser. So it's official we're dating." Hermione nodded when he said that and he unwrapped his arms from Hermione.

Hermione stood up and ran out of the quarters. _'What did I do? I don't think I did anything.'_ Draco thought to himself.

Hermione kept running until she reached Gryffindor tower. "What's the rush honey?" The Fat Lady asked her.

"I don't have time, eye of newt." Hermione spar out the password as she gasped for air. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and swung out to reveal the common room of Gryffindor tower. She stepped in looked around and didn't see Ginny so she ran up to Ginny's dorm. Ginny was sitting on her bed read a muggle magazine.

"Gin you'll never believe this." Hermione gasped.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ginny asked looking to the gasping girl and gestured for her to sit with her.

"Draco and I are," Hermione paused to keep Ginny on the edge. "dating. He just asked me out and I said yes! Over the break my mum also said that he could come home with us after graduation!" Hermione was so excited she now knew she was ready to shag Draco. She thought too soon, she then thought about what her mum told her about. She thought about, for the first time ever, what Draco looked like naked. She thought he looked good. She smiled a bit went she got a clear image.

"'Mione what are you thinking about?" Ginny asked like she were concerned.

"Nothing for you to know about, he's my boyfriend, not yours." Hermione said to Ginny matter-of-factly and horror stuck Ginny's face.

"Hermione are you thinking about what he looks like," Ginny swallowed loudly, "naked?" she asked staring at Hermione.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." she said lifting her chin so she could look down at Ginny.

"Hermione tell me the truth." Ginny said pleading Hermione.

"Fine I am, but he's my fucking boyfriend Ginny so it won't matter. Eventually I will have to see him naked. So it shouldn't matter!" Hermione started to get angry and yelled.

"Hermione you and Draco just started dating you shouldn't be obsessing over him and his body!" Ginny also yelled at Hermione.

"Well, Ginny I'm not obsessing! Besides I nearly let him see me naked but he declined because he didn't want his dad to kill me because I'm muggle born!"

"Oh that's right you're a fucking mudblood I forgot!"

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Why that's what you are mudblood. At least I'm a pure witch ad you're just some muggle baby."

"I'm not a baby! I'm better at magic than you anyway. So I'm a better witch even if you are a pureblood. At least my family can support themselves."

"Yes we may have a few money problems, but we will always love each other!"

"My family also loves each other and at least my mum prepared me for when I have to shag Draco!" with that Hermione stormed out of Ginny's room.

She ran back to her dorm and when she got there she plunged into Draco's arms. She cried more than when she was weeping on her mums shoulder when she told her she didn't want to sleep with Draco. "What happen? Why are you crying?"

"Ginny and I had a fight and she called me a mudblood and I called her too poor." Hermione wept on Draco's shoulder as he rubbed her head. "Don't cry sweetie, it will be better. Shhhh please don't cry 'Mione." Draco tried to comfort her. "I love you Draco. Please don't ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you. I'll always love you even if we can't be together."

"Romeo and Juliet." Hermione said and Draco looked puzzled.

"What is that?"

"Romeo and Juliet is a story of a boy and girl who are in love and secretly married because they aren't supposed to be in love. That's kinda like us." Hermione said smiling up at Draco. He didn't answer he just kissed her forehead and sat her on the couch. He started to snog her senseless, all over her neck and face.

"Hermione, let's have sex right here right now." he told her and that knocked her into sense. "Draco I'm not ready for anything like that. I'm so sorry, I just don't feel comfortable with it right now. I love though I'm just not ready to show that kind of love yet." she told him taking his hands in hers and looking at them then him.

"Oh okay, I can respect that. That's what I told pansy when she tried to get my pants off when we were dating. Well not the same thing but close to it." he said smirking and looking at their hands. _'God damn it Hermione! You were so close to shagging him! But you turned it down! You idiot Hermione, idiot, idiot, idiot.'_Hermione thought to herself. "Maybe after school or later this year." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah okay, then it's a date. Sometime this year or after school." he said smirking. Hermione giggled a little and nodded. "What's so funny?" he hissed.

"Nothing just thought of how childish Ginny and I were earlier." She lied she really thought of what Draco looked like in pink. "You shouldn't lie Hermione." Draco told her.

* * *

**This was a great day I guess for Hermione, besides the fact she fought with her friend. I hope to have 15 up soon. Thank you for reading, please reveiw. Do you think it's fair that Ginny started a fight because Hermione was daydreaming about a naked Draco?**


	15. Writing

**I think this chapter doesn't make them seem bipolar. It really isn't as rushed as the last three, I fixed it some but there are parts I just don't have an answer for. I hope you enjoy this chapter better than the last three.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Writing**

Hermione walked out of potions, her last class for that day. She headed towards her dorm. She did homework and read until dinner. She walked slowly down to the great hall holding hands with Draco. Before they walked inside Hermione kissed Draco good bye. She walked in and Draco waited a few minutes before he walked in.

Hermione was sitting with Ginny laughing and joking around with her. Draco slowly wandered over to his table.

"Ginny, I'm so glad we made up. I'm so, so sorry for calling you poor." Hermione told Ginny as she laughed at a joke that Dean told them.

"I know I'm sorry I called you a mudblood. So about you and Draco. Have you two, done you know. Are you going to do it again?" Ginny asked after her apology.

"We haven't slept with each other yet. I told him I wasn't ready but I will be sooner or later." Hermione said looking at the owls flying above their heads. "Look mail's here." Hermione said pointing to the owls. She saw Ron's owl and thought he sent Lavender or Ginny something. No later the owl dropped a letter in her plate.

She saw it was from Harry. When Ginny saw she ripped it out of her hands. "It's Harry. What do you think he's doing. I don't think you want to hear this but, he and I shagged a lot over the Christmas break."

"I don't know what he's up to. But if you haven't noticed that letter is addressed to me." Hermione said pointing to her name. "Wait a minute I'm a virgin and you're a year younger than me and you've already lost yours? How is that possible?"

"Because you were preserving yourself but now you can't any more. Guess Pansy thought it was time for you to lose it." Ginny said twirling her fork.

Hermione picked up her note from Harry and opened it. She unfolded it and looked at Harry's chicken scratch. She stared at the parchment before actually reading it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ron and I were upset you couldn't make it to the burrow over the break. Everyone misses you so much and we hope to see you. Maybe after you graduate or at graduation. Dumbledore asked us to come so we can be somewhat congratulated for going to Hogwarts. Ron, his brothers and I are playing Quidditch almost every day. Fleur and Bill just laugh at us all. We really do look funny. Ginny told us that you have a boyfriend but didn't tell us who. We were wondering who this lucky man was. Well I was Ron was just standing in the middle of his room with his jaw gaping. Somehow Ron's hair got redder, one morning we woke up and Mrs. Weasley pointed it out when we got downstairs for breakfast. My scar has faded away some since Voldemort died. I hope that your okay Ron said you never replied I said it was because you don't own an owl. He said that you could have sent it with Errol if you wanted but I ignored him as usual. I bet Snape has been bloody torture; he is probably assigning ten feet essays right now. Well it's dinner for you now any way so that shouldn't count. Well it's dinner at the burrow. Write me soon._

_Your friend,_  
_Harry_

Hermione stared at the note for about ten minutes before she got up and left the hall. Draco saw her get up and leave and he followed her. He saw her talking with the painting in the front of their quarters. He hid behind a wall and waited to hear the painting to swing open and close before he went up to the painting.

"Ah Master Malfoy, the lady has just come in, she sounded a bit dazed. Do you know what's wrong with her?" the husband of the lady asked.

"No, pixie feet hurry I need to check on her. You see we are never mind it's none of your business." Draco said very agitated, he didn't want something to happen to his love.

"Oh we all know. You two are dating. It's great news really we can hear all your conversations. We also heard you can draw that's surprising." the woman said.

"Shut up and let me in." he said and the painting swung open. He stepped in and went to their bedroom. He saw Hermione scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

"What do you have there?" Draco asked and Hermione jumped with startle. She put down her quill and looked up at Draco.

"I'm writing back to Harry, he sent me a letter." Hermione said standing up. Trying to keep the letter away from Draco, she stepped closer to him. "But you shouldn't worry because he's only a friend. I have never had any thoughts about him like that. He has just been keeping me in the loop." Hermione said getting even closer now.

"Why can't the Weasley girl "keep you in the loop." I don't understand those muggle phrases. I guess I'll have to get used to it if I'm going to stay with you. Maybe even marry you." He said pulling Hermione the rest of the way to him. He kissed her forehead and rested his forehead on hers.

"Are you proposing now?" Hermione asked staring him in the eye.

"I don't think I am but if I were, was that a no?" he asked staring back at her.

"It wasn't a yes or no it was a question." she said then went in for a kiss. Draco replied by pulling away playfully. "That's not fair you know." Hermione said scowling at him.

"Well you just tease me and that isn't fair. I would love to see your tattoo." Hermione blushed when he said that. "Butterfly isn't it? What color?" he said looking at Hermione smirking.

"Yes it is, and it's yellow, blue and teal. You cannot see it either not until, well you know. You know I'm not ready for that either." Hermione said smugly. She went in for another kiss and Draco dodged it again. "That's not fair I'm your girlfriend." Hermione told him pouting.

"No kissing until I see the tattoo." Draco said smugly. Smirking at the look on Hermione's face her moved her to the bed.

"That's not until we sleep together you know that." Hermione said trying to get herself our of his grip. Draco let go of her and smirked at her.

"Well then let's see the tattoo. Let's do it right here right now." He said untucking his shirt.

Hermione stood up and walked to over to Draco and placed her hand on one of his fast moving hands. "No stop, not here not right now. Not until we are both ready. We are both virgins, we need to wait." She then removed her hand from him and sat on the bed.

Hermione stared up at Draco who began to tuck his shirt in again following Hermione's 'rules'. When he finished he walked out of the room leaving Hermione sitting on their bed. She twiddled her thumbs but not for long. She got bored with it then went to finish her letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Snape hasn't been that troublesome it's really Pansy that's been the problem. I know what you're thinking what Draco's not a bother that's crazy. The reason he's not really a bother is well. Ginny was right when she said I got a boyfriend in her letter. I'm begging you not to get angry with me but Draco is the "lucky man" as you said. He has really changed, he does some times anticipate having sex but I tell him I'm not ready and he probably isn't either and he stops nagging me. That's great thought that you're scar has faded more it probably isn't going away ever. I didn't write to Ron because I was really busy, don't worry I'm still alive. If I weren't Dumbledore would have told you by now, don't you think? I hope to see you at graduation as a prefect I have to give a speech it will be great. I promise to include you guys._

_Love,_  
_Hermione_

* * *

**Now for the parts I have no answers for; there's only one and it's when Draco randomly leaves the room. Chapter 16 will be up as soon as I finish editing it, but I have to read a book and write n essay on it so, it might be a while, no maybe tomorrow. Please reveiw, it really helped last time. Hermione didn't cry at all this chapter!**


	16. The Tattoo

**Yay chapter sixteen! Chapter seventeen will be up in a little bit maybe like a few days because I have to write in French for some of it and I speak zero Frech. So I'm using my translator. I'm not telling you who speaks French and who gets angry about it. The tattoo doesn't belong to who you think it belongs to. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Tattoo**

Hermione had fallen asleep long before Draco came back. She laid on the foot of the bed and fell to sleep.

Hermione woke the next morning under the covers and in her pajamas. Draco was wrapped around her, like usual and she was nuzzled to him, like usual. She wiggled a little to awake Draco. He moaned then slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione staring at him.

"Why did you wake me up?" Draco said tiredly. "It is the weekend isn't it?"

"It is, I wanted to know why you changed me into my pajamas and put me under the blanket." Hermione told him trying to unwrap herself from his grip.

"I didn't do any of that you were cuddled up into the blanket when I got into the room. I thought you went to bed early." he said removing his arm so she didn't have to struggle anymore. "So I stripped down to my boxers, as usual and cuddled with you, and fell asleep like that."

"I went to sleep in my uniform at the foot of the bed. Who in their right mind would change my clothes and tuck me into bed. My mum did that when I was two. Now I'm eighteen and someone is still doing that. My mum can't even be here she wouldn't be able to Hogwarts because she's a muggle. Dumbledore agreed for my graduation that he will cast a spell on them so they will be able to see everything for a few hours." Hermione went on about it as she got out of bed an nearly took off her shirt to reveal her tattoo and breasts that she could feel were not in a bra. "The answer is probably no, but do you have any tattoos?"

"Wrong you are Hermione. Wrong indeed." he said smirking at her. "I have one on my left thigh goes all the way around. Once a Malfoy is of age to get one, the person must get a snake, since we all are in Slytherin, all the way around their left thigh. Would you like to see mine?" Draco asked looking smugly at the ceiling trying not to be happy to nearly remove his boxers in front of Hermione. "Or do you want to waif until we have sex to see it?" He asked now staring intensely at Hermione.

"I'm not sure I know it's got to be high up but how high exactly?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Draco stood up, smoothed out his boxers and pointed to his thigh. Hermione looked were he was pointing and thought it was a little close to his part. She then looked back up to his face and he smirked. He thought that the sight of terror on her face that his tattoo was so close to his member was wonderful.

"Dad said that the wife has to lick all the way around it when they have sex the first time as being married. Mum said that he wasn't lying and that she had to." he said looking at the terror on her face as he said that. "So, do you want to see it?"

"I-er- I don't know. Er- well er- that high." Draco nodded. "The wife has to lick all the way around." Draco nodded again. "Tip to tip?" Hermione asked looking a but worried to see Draco nod with such a smile. "So if we married I would-er-have to lick that high all the way around?" he nodded again. Hermione thought to herself. 'Well at least I won't have to lick it during the dare. Well maybe I will.' she thought to herself nor knowing how to react.

"Say we have sex would I have to lick all the way around, even  
If we weren't married?" Draco nearly wanted to pounce on her after the look on her face when he nodded at her. He wanted to see her tattoo he wanted his to be licked. He wanted to claim her, take her, have her under him. He thought about how her bare breasts would feel pressed against his bare chest. He thought about how it would feel to finally be inside a woman, not just any woman, but inside Hermione. He started to harden as he though and it scared Hermione even more. "When ever a Malfoy should take a virginity, the woman has to lick the tattoo. It was hell of a lot of pain to get this bloody thing done so close to my, well you know." Hermione just nodded still in fright.

"Er- even if I want to see yours, you still can't see mine until we have sex."

"I know but I won't make you wait if you don't want to. I'm not exposing anything that you probably haven't seen." Draco told her lifting his arms to a 90 degree angle. "So are you interested in seeing my snake?"

"Your snake!" Hermione's eyes almost popped out of her head when he said that.

"My tattoo, it's a snake. What did you-" Draco dropped his arms and smirked at Hermione. "Oh you dirty dog you. That was not what I meant at all. But really do you want to see my tattoo?" Hermione stricken of words and out of mind, nodded.

The next thing she knew Draco had ranked the left side of his boxers nearly up to his hip. Hermione didn't realize he had until his lips met hers and he still had the left side off his leg. Hermione could feel his hardness against her leg as he pressed her to him. Hermione pulled away from him and blushed at him when he realized that she had felt his hardness.

"There is one more thing. I don't know how to tell you but I probably have a bunch of brothers and sisters. Maybe not, but Malfoy's aren't keen on safe sex. We really don't like protection. It would feel so much better if you didn't have safe sex. Imagine how it would feel just to have me and nothing guarding me from being inside you." he smirked Hermione didn't think she was ready for anything he was saying.

* * *

"Ms. Granger, enjoying your room with Mr. Malfoy? I do have to say it's shocking you have a tattoo. It's very beautiful, a butterfly how nice. Oh no I can't see it through your shirt. I hope you liked the pajamas you had on last night they seem a little tight like everything else you own." Hermione dropped her mouth in awe.

"Thou cruel, ungrateful, savage and inhuman creature. You snuck into my dorms and changed my clothes to tuck me into bed. Why on earth would you do that? You saw a student naked. That could be a degree of sexual harassment. I have a boyfriend you know, and he is your godson so if you enjoy the company of him I suggest being nicer to me." Hermione said scowling at Snape as he walked past her in the hall ways.

"I could return the favor and let you see me naked if you'd like. I wouldn't mind. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind if you had just a little extra potions class or a detention with the cruel, ungrateful, savage and inhuman creature. You remind me a bit of Lily."

"Sir not to be rude but, are you drunk? This is sexual harassment suggesting having sex as some kind of lesson or punishment. I'd rather die a virgin then lose mine to you." Hermione said then stomping off.

Once she reached a point she knew Snape wouldn't hear she cried her eyes out and ran to tell Draco that Snape had suggested sex and was the one who tucked her into bed and changing her clothes removing all her clothes before and putting new ones on. Only if she knew what he touched on her.

* * *

**What a chapter so Draco owns the tattoo. Thoughts on that subject? The insult Hermione used on Snape is my all time favorite Shakespeare insult. I wrote the rest of the chapter starting from the scene where she runs into Snape after seeing Henry V. I was obsessed because, like none other, Henry was supermegafoxyawesomehot! Please reveiw.**


	17. Consequences

**Yay chapter 17! Warning French; if you can't speak it welcome to my world. I went to go see Henry V (You already know) and there was a scene all French. Be happy that this is English and French. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's an intereting one, sadly yesterday I was thinking about chapters far beyond this point and I won't remember a faint bit of it. When you see the ** that means that's the begining of French and intense Henry V refrences.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Consequences**

Hermione walked up to the Fat Lady. She didn't want to see Draco, so instead she decided on seeing Ginny. The Fat Lady commented on how miserable Hermione looked but she just ignored the Fat Lady. She mumbled the password and the portrait swung open. Ginny had been sitting on the couch doing, as it looked like, writing a potions essay. Hermione walked over to the fellow Gryffindor and sat next to her.

"Oh! Hermione you gave me a fright." Ginny said gasping for air. Hermione had scared the poor girl.

"Why on earth are you talking like that?" Hermione asked Ginny giggling as she said it.

"Not to sure. I guess because I've been writing this essay for the past few hours. No that's not the reason I read some Shakespeare earlier, that might be it." The girl smiled at Hermione and looked down at her hands.

_"What are you reading, which one is it?" Hermione asked trying to list as many Shakespeare plays that possibly could. 'Romeo and Juliet, Henry 4-7 or 8? Othello, Midsummer Night's Dream, Macbeth, ooo shouldn't say that aloud. What else? Much Ado About nothing, Julius Caesar, As You Like it, Taming Of the Shrew. There's more, what else? Love's Labors Lost, Hamlet, King Lear, Cymbeline.'_ Hermione kept thinking and nearly missed Ginny's answer.

"I've been reading Henry V since Christmas. Bill got it for me, he went to the Muggle World and got me this. He said everyone in the Muggle World likes this Shakespeare guy. I wonder if he is still alive." She said staring at the cover of her boom.

"Oh he's not alive he died mysteriously in 1616 he was only 52. Poor man, great writer, though. I have read Henry V along time ago. Can you believe all of that was started because of tennis balls?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"What are tennis balls, Hermione?" Ginny asked cocking her head and looking Hermione in the eye.

"They are a type of ball for a sport called tennis." Hermione waved her wand and a tennis ball appeared. She grabbed it and showed it to Ginny. "This is a tennis ball."

Hermione had borrowed Henry V from Ginny for some reading. 'It's always good to reread a book. Get some things you missed' Hermione thought to herself. She had nearly gotten to the part where Henry gives his Saint Crispin speech, when Draco burst through the portrait hole. Again, drunken mad, he sat next to Hermione and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione pulled away, mumbled her incantation and Draco was sober again.

* * *

****Author's note: Now comes in the intense Henry V quotations. I don't know if you would like it, but when I wrote this I had seen Henry V twice on stage in the same week. I was obsessed with it but methinks I'm still obsessed. Did anyone get the methinks joke? Probably not.**

* * *

Hermione sat staring at Draco as he looked at her. This is twice Hermione has had to turn Draco back to sober. If only he had run into Dumbledore on his way back here would he have gotten in trouble. She wasn't too happy with him right now. She wasn't sure she wanted to continue the relationship anymore.

"Do you love me, Hermione?" Draco asked looking solemnly in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't know." She replied looking away from Draco's stare.

"Let me ask one of your neighbors, Hermione, they may know." He said starting to get angry at the girl in front of him.

"Regardez, faisant références stupides à Henry V, qui je lis maintenant, n'est pas une bonne idée. C'est un genre de corny parce que la princesse parle français et nein nous avons eu juste une conversation qu'il avaient la princesse et Henry. Je vous aimez certains mais je ne sais pas si je capable de t'aime toujours." Hermione said trying not to curse at him. She knew Draco couldn't speak French but she was fearing that he could speak another language and curse or something worst.

"That's not fair, I can't speak French. What did you say?" Draco said he was very angry now. He hated it when Hermione spoke French and she knew it. "If only I knew another language. Why do you not like me anymore?"

"I do like you it's just that, well, I don't want to have to change you back to being sober anymore. Je t'aime il y a quelques conflits entre nous. I do love you." Hermione told him

"I will try the rest of the year not to burst in here completely wasted. It's always Crabbe's fault anyway. I'll just avoid him when he's holding a bottle of fire whiskey." Draco said hugging Hermione.

"Je t'aime, Draco." Hermione said and Draco looked down at her. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I love you.' I really do." Hermione nuzzled her head into Draco's chest. "I promise no more French today." She told him and he got happy about it.

"Just one other question, did you ever find out who put you in bed?" Draco asked moving the two to sit on the bed.

"I did and you wouldn't believe who it was." Hermione told him.

"Well who is the bastard that saw you naked before I did?" Draco asked letting go of Hermione.

"Well, it was, Snape…" Hermione trailed off. "He was the one that put me in my pajamas and put me under the covers." Hermione admitted.

"That bloody bastard! He's my godfather! I hate him now. Hermione are you okay?" Draco said kicking the back of the couch. "Hermione did you ever think of the possibility he could have rapped you?" Now Draco was leaning on the back of the couch. "I'm going to tell him off. Hermione, stay here I don't want you to see this." Draco said going through the portrait hole. Hermione didn't care what he said she followed him out practically chasing him down the corridors.

"Draco Malfoy stop running! Calm down, you're not going to get any answers from him! Stop right now! Draco Malfoy." Hermione wouldn't stop at anything to get Draco to stop. "Draco Lucious Malfoy you will stop it right now! Draco come back here!"

Draco stopped in his tracks and startled Hermione. He spun around and stared at Hermione. "Look Hermione, that bastard is twice your age, and he fucking saw you naked before me! I'm your boyfriend and haven't seen you." Draco spun back around and started toward Snape's office again.

Draco burst into Snape's office. "You, fucking arsehole! You bloody bastard! You are going to get fired for this!" Hermione wasn't able to catch Draco on his run of anger here. So when he stopped she came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders and whispered to him. "Draco, don't waste your breath, let's just go tell Dumbledore. If we don't go now I'll speak French the rest of the year to you."

At that Draco spun around and stormed out of Snape's office slamming the door behind him. He stormed out of the classroom and went to Dumbledore's office. He didn't talk to Hermione the entire trip there. Draco muttered the password to the office and went up the spinning staircase. Draco banged hard on Dumbledore's office door. He didn't wait for anything he just swung open the door to see a stressed out Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked looking up at the couple.

Draco walked over to Dumbledore's desk and sat down. "Professor, I think you need to know about something, involving Professor Snape." Draco ushered Hermione over. "I think Hermione should tell you. It happened to her not me." He pulled Hermione onto his lap and she started to explain.

"Well, sir, Professor Snape came into our, Draco and me, quarters uninvited. He came into our room, where I was asleep and he changed me into my pajamas and tucked me into bed. When I found out it was him he offered to show me his naked body and suggested having-uh- well-er- intercourse." Hermione said looking down at her hands on her lap. "It's okay Mione. Don't be ashamed. It's not your fault." Draco whispered to Hermione then looked up at Dumbledore. "We are afraid he might have raped Hermione." Hermione then started to cry when Draco said this.

"Ms. Granger there is no need to cry. We can check with a spell and see if you've been raped. Are you a virgin?" Dumbledore asked her. She just nodded and said, "That we think of."

"This spell will show if you've been sexually active. _Activa in sexus_." A red dust formed around Hermione. "Oh goodie, Hermione, this red dust means that you are still a virgin. Professor Snape did not rape you but he did still use sexual harassment." Dumbledore sat down his wand and the red dust disappeared."You two are dismissed, enjoy the rest of the year." Hermione stood up and Draco followed pursuit. They left Dumbledore's office holding hands and walked back to their quarters.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning cradled in Draco's arms on the couch. This time Hermione didn't wake him up. She just relaxed into Draco's arms and just thought about how long until she will actually have sex with Draco. She breathed in his cologne; it had a woodsy undertone but melted her insides when she smelled it. Hermione enjoyed every moment of it. Draco woke up with a snort, he unwrapped his arms from Hermione and kissed her lightly on the head. "Morning sunshine, I heard you snort; it was cute." Draco smirked at her and lifted her up so he could stand.

"We slept in our clothes. I had a dream last night that we found out that Snape didn't rape you but he was the one who changed your clothes." He said standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

"Draco, that wasn't a dream, it happened last night." She said walking over to him smelling his cologne again.

"Holy crap, it did. You like my cologne, don't you?" Hermione just nodded at him and he smirked and kissed the top of her head again. "Mum bought it for me, it was a Christmas present this year." He grabbed a cereal box from the cupboards. "Do we have milk?"

"I don't think so, I grew up without putting milk in my cereal. I think you'll survive." Hermione said giggling walking to go get changed into a different outfit. When she came out Draco was putting the box of cereal back. "Did you eat?" he just nodded at Hermione. She then spotted his cheeks puffed out with cereal. "Chew, and swallow." She giggled at Draco.

"Come on, let's go visit a professor." Draco said after eating all the cereal stuffed in his mouth.

"Do I have to, I want to stay here." Hermione whined at Draco.

"Once more, to Snape's office dear Hermione, once more." He said to her. Pulling her toward the door.

* * *

**What a chapter. I finished it just lastnight, did anyone find any refrances to Henry V? There were quite a few, I'm not going to say any of them, but leave the refrances you found in your reveiw. At that Please reveiw. In the next chapter I'm thinking about skipping alot of the school year like a week before graduation. I'm thinking Ginny reminds Hermione but I'm not sure. It will be in much advance.**


	18. You Have To Wait

**Yay, another chapter! For those who have been missing Harry and Ron they come back in this chapter. I some what finished that paper, can't find any freaking symbolism in the story. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: You Have To Wait**

Hermione walked into the great hall to see Ginny giggling with Lavender. She wandered over to the pair and sat down at the table. "Hey Ginny, Lavender, are we still going to go dress shopping for graduation in Hogsmead today?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Ginny.

"Yup, I don't think someone has done her dare yet, have you Hermione?" Lavender sated and Hermione's head jerked up to her.

"No I haven't yet but that shouldn't matt-" Lavender cut her off with; "It does matter because you only have a week left to do it. You need to get it over with, don't think about it just enjoy it. Ginny was able to shag Harry a lot in this time. She doesn't even see him that often." Ginny just smiled at Hermione when she looked in her direction. "Lavender, I thank you for your concern but I am capable to do this when I'm ready. I'm thinking about doing it tomorrow, Draco will surely be happy about it." Hermione said looking up at the head table. Snape had been replaced with Slughorn. Dumbledore had fired Snape a few days after Draco and Hermione told him about the mishap.

"Hermione, Lavender is right though I've been with Harry over 20 times in this time and you still haven't done your dare yet. There is only a week left of school for you, you need to get it over with." Ginny told Hermione. "It's important you might die if you don't do it. Please Hermione; you're my best friend I don't want you to die."

"Ginny I also thank you for your concern and again I plan on doing it tomorrow night jeez just calm down both of you. You're acting like Draco whenever I attempt to do something that I haven't done before." Hermione said standing up. "Lavender I'll see you later when we go dress shopping. For now I'm going to my room, good-bye." Hermione said then left the Great Hall.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill. She was going to write letter to her mum and tell her about tomorrow. She also wanted to make sure that Draco could in fact go home with them.

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm planning on sleeping with Draco tomorrow. I also wanted to tell you some things he told me a long time ago; it is family traditions. Well, for starters Draco isn't supposed to wear a condom, and well that's all that I think that is critical that you know. I wanted to also make sure that you were positive that Draco is coming home with us after graduation. Today Luna, Lavender and I are going dress shopping for graduation. I'll try and pick something that Grandma wouldn't mind me in. I hope that you and dad are okay. Please say 'Hi' to dad for me. _

_I love you,_

_Hermione xoxoxo_

Hermione folded her letter and decided to write to Harry and Ron, she hadn't talked to them in a while and wanted to see them.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I miss you two so much. I can't wait to see you at graduation. I've finished my Prefect speech and made sure that you two were in it. Today is a Hogsmead weekend and we could probably meet up. Luna, Lavender and I are going dress shopping but you could help us pick out dresses. We are going to Madam Tutera's Dress Emporium it's a cute little shop next to the post office. I hope I can see you two there._

_Love,_

_Hermione xoxo_

* * *

The three girls walked over to the dress shop once they reached Hogsmead. "Guys, I invited Harry and Ron to help pick out dresses I hope you don't mind." Hermione told the other two.

Luna was the first to reply. "Great! I haven't seen then in forever!"

Then Lavender had answered Hermione. "My Wo- never mind, it's great! You told them Madam Tutera's right?" Hermione nodded as they reached the shop.

The two boys were standing in front of the small shop. "Harry, Ron I'm so glad you came!" Hermione yelled hugging the two. "We missed you too, Mione." Ron said practically stunned. "let's go inside and get your dresses." Harry said after Hermione stepped away from the two.

They all walked inside and was short of breathe by how many dresses were in that small store. "Must be the charm that makes small things bigger on the inside." Luna said once she was able to speak.

"Yeah, dad uses it all the time when we go camping. He loves making the tent bigger." Ron said and then started walking over to benches near the dressing room. He sat down and Harry joined him when the three girls went to go pick out dresses. They came back after a while with about three dresses each.

Hermione had a purple with black trim, hot pink with a huge bow, and a blue one with white polka dots. Luna had all silver dresses and Lavender had ones with Gryffindor colors with very stranger details. They all had decided on a dress Hermione pick her pink one, Lavender picked the one with gold floral designs and Luna picked her shortest silver one with one strap. Harry and Ron nearly fell asleep while the girls were picking out there dresses.

"Hermione when you get married, do not invite us to help with the dress." Ron said while yawning. He then leaned on Harry and fell asleep. "Come on Ron we just finished with the dresses." Luna told them, and then pulled him up. "Let's go Ron get up." Luna struggled pulling Ron up from the bench. They paid for their dresses and headed to The Three Broomsticks.

"So Hermione, you're doing it tomorrow?" Luna asked once they were seated at the table. "Lavender told me, are you sure?"

"Luna, you're kidding me right? I've only got a week left. I'd rather not die. Besides I love him, and it's not just the hormones talking." Hermione told them, Ron and Harry just looked curious about what they were talking about.

"Hermione, not to be nosey but, what is it that you are doing tomorrow and who is the person you're talking about?" Harry asked, Ron looked down at the table because he was so scared that she wouldn't say his name.

"The person I'm talking about is Draco and it's none of your business on what I am doing tomorrow." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh-no Hermione, are you marring the git?" Ron asked looking up at her. Lavender and Luna just sat sipping their butter beer, trying to stay out of what Ron, Hermione and Harry were in. "Hermione, please tell me you're not marring that git. Hermione!" Harry chimed in.

"Harry, Ron I understand you don't like him but he has changed and I love him. I'm never going to tell you what I'm doing tomorrow though and I'll make sure Ginny doesn't tell you." Hermione stated then sipped her butter beer. Harry and Ron then followed sipping their butter beer. "I'm in love with Draco." As Hermione said that Draco stepped into the small bar, he spotted Hermione and walked over to them. "Harry I really do love Draco." Draco heard her say to the annoying scarhead boy. "You better Granger." Draco said sitting down next to her.

Draco closed the gap between their mouths and everyone gagged. "Oh won't you all grow up. You've probably kissed someone before." Hermione told them all and turned back to kiss Draco again. "Of course we've kissed people Hermione but it's still gross to watch." Ron said, "Plus I've always had-er- never mind." Draco broke their kiss and looked over at Ron. "Go on Weasel what were you going to say? Is it that you fancy my girl, everyone knows." Draco told him smirking.

Hermione leaned in and smelled Draco's cologne as him, Harry and Ron went after it. She laid her head on his shoulder and Draco wrapped his arm around her. While Ron was shouting Draco asked, "You still fancy my cologne?" Hermione nodded smiling and he kissed her head.

"That's it, Draco, you've always called her names and now she's laying on you and kissing you. You've used a love potion on her. And you're getting married tomorrow." That triggered Draco. "Who said that we were getting married." he then lifted Hermione's hand. "Does it look like we are engaged? I've never proposed to her. I want to but I haven't, I'm not going to because I don't want her to get killed by my dad. I'm never going to harm her like that Weasel." Draco yelled. "I love her too much to put her in that type of harm." Draco then stood up and Hermione followed and they both stormed out.

"You want to marry me?" Hermione asked once they got out of the bar. Draco nodded then reached inside his blazer and pulled out a box. He opened it and looked up at her. "I bought it while I was getting your bracelet. Dad thought it was for Pansy." Hermione went on her toes to kiss Draco. She closed the gap between their mouths. Draco put away that ring and picked Hermione up and carried her off back to the castle.

* * *

Draco laid Hermione on their bed and laid next to her. "Hermione can we please do it tonight? Right now, let's have sex right now. Please, I can't stand it much longer. I love you and I need you."

"You're sounding little obsessed Draco. I was going to wait until tomorrow and I think I need to wait that little time. Just to prepare for it, to make sure I'm ready to give you my virginity." Hermione said running a finger up and down Draco's chest.

"I think that I should just start calling you Mrs. Malfoy. You're a tease just like a Malfoy." Draco said wrapping his finger in some of Hermione's hair. Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "You're hair is so soft." Hermione told him.

"Thank you. You're hair is beautiful, I love its curls. You're so beautiful; I want you to have my children, Hermione." Hermione blushed when he said that. "Do you want to have my children?" Hermione couldn't muster up something to say so she just nodded then Draco went in for a kiss. Hermione pulled away. "Oh no, no, no you can wait till tomorrow." Hermione said teasingly.

"I just want to eat you up Hermione, god your beauty is killing me. Please Hermione can we do it tonight? I want you now."

"Well, then tomorrow will be great for you." Hermione said standing up. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get ready for bed." She pulled out her pajamas and left the room to take a shower.

Hermione walked into the bedroom and Draco was sound asleep. He was snoring softly and Hermione giggled at him. She dried her hair and climbed into bed with Draco. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

* * *

**Awww Draco wants to marry Hermione how sweet. Okay there weren't any Henry V refrances in this chapter but it was a good one, I just reread it to edit what ever I had to and I got a little happy when he told her he had the ring. Please reveiw.**


	19. Graduation

**Chapter 19: Graduation**

Hermione and Draco woke up to the sound of an owl taping on their window. Hermione popped up at the first tap but Draco just lay in the bed and moaned at being woken up. "Draco, there's an owl. Do you know whose it is?" Hermione asked pointing to the owl.

"Yes, it's my mums. I guess there's some kind of news at the manner." Draco said climbing out of the bed. He walked over to the window and opened it for the owl to come in. "His name is Garadeli. She's had him for years." He said untying the letter from the owl.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have always loved you and you know this. Your father and I never told you about his heart condition because we didn't want to scare you. Your father had a heart attack at work and died. He loved you and you know deep down that you loved him. I'm sorry that I had to tell you the day before graduation but I didn't want to tell you tomorrow. _

_Love,_

_Mummy_

Draco sat down on the bed and stared at the letter for a few minutes. He went to the desk in their room and shuffled through the drawers. He then pulled out a box that was familiar to Hermione. Hermione just sat on the bed and looked confused at his actions. Draco sat next to her on the bed and opened the box. The sapphire and ruby ring that he showed her weeks ago.

"Hermione my mum said in the letter my father died. I'm sad yet happy at the same time. When he was alive I couldn't do this. Now that he's dead I can. Hermione Jean Granger, will you be Mrs. Malfoy? I love you so much and hope you return that love."

Hermione started to cry when he said that. She nodded and said, "Yes, I'd love to be Mrs. Malfoy. I love you so much Draco." Draco pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Hermione's finger and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"Hermione, can we please do it right now? I need to do it. I'm going to combust."

"Can you wait eight hours? I promise tonight. Right now we need to go to breakfast." Hermione said then pulled clothes out of the closet.

"So then he pulled out a little box and sat with me then explained the letter opened the box and proposed to me and I said yes!' Hermione told all her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, can I see the ring?" Ginny asked and Hermione showed Ginny the hand with the ring. "Oh Merlin Hermione it's beautiful."

"Did you tell your mum and dad yet?" Lavender asked.

"No not yet, I'm going to tell them tomorrow after graduation when they meet Draco. I think Draco might tell his mum tomorrow too." Hermione was so excited she didn't know what to do.

"Hermione do you think Draco is telling his friends?" Lavender asked another question. Hermione looked over at Draco and saw him joking around with Blaise. She thought that he asked if Blaise would be his best man.

"Dunno, Ginny, will you be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked looking over at the red head.

"Me, I'd love to Hermione!" Ginny shouted and many heads turned their way, including Draco. "Sorry everyone go back to stuffing your faces." Ginny yelled out to the crowd.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to make an announcement. "I don't have too much to say. I would like Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger to come to my office after breakfast for a little meeting."

"What do you think that could be about?" Ginny asked once he sat back at the head table.

"How should I know? Maybe he knows about the engagement." Hermione shrugged.

Hermione and Draco walked up to Dumbledore's office holding hands. Before they walked in Draco kissed Hermione on her forehead and whispered. "Just for good luck." They walked in to see a rather happy Dumbledore."Hello sir, what is it that you wanted to see us for?" Hermione asked as they sat at his desk.

"I wanted to set some rules. I heard about your engagement."

"Great, has the whole school found out in a matter of seconds like with every other bloody thing in the world?" Draco rambled.

"No, calm down Mr. Malfoy, I and whoever you told about it knows." Dumbledore told.

"Sir, what are these rules that you said you wanted to place?" Hermione asked Grasping Draco's hand.

"Right, the rules. I don't want you two going around kissing all day today, I'm not trying to be rude but you two are role models to the entire school."

"Is that it sir?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I suppose so; you two may go and enjoy your day." Dumbledore dismissed

Hermione stepped into her common room to see Draco sitting on the couch toying with his wand. Hermione walked up behind him and placed her arms around his neck kissing him slowly. "Hello there Mrs. Malfoy, fancy a go in the bed?" Draco asked and got a laugh out of Hermione.

"Since when do you talk like that?" Hermione asked and Draco just turned on the couch to face Hermione.

"Since I met you, you're the reason. Really though, fancy a go in the bed?"

"Why not, I think it would be nice." She leaned in and started kissing him slowly and passionately.

"Let's go to the bed then, so we could actually have a go in the bed and not a couch." Draco said standing up and walking to the room.

Once they reached the bedroom Draco attacked Hermione's mouth. Hermione started to unbutton his shirt as they kissed. Draco unbuttoned and yanked off Hermione's trousers. Hermione slid his shirt off his shoulders and it shuddered to the floor. Then she followed and pulled Draco's trousers off.

Draco took off Hermione's shirt and broke their kiss for a few seconds. Hermione hated to feel the cold air on her lips for those seconds. Hermione then squatted and pulled up the left leg of his boxers and put her tongue at a tip at the snake on his thigh. She licked half way and Draco let out a moan. When Hermione finished she stood up and attacked Draco's mouth again and he pushed her onto the bed. Hermione crawled on the bed and rested her head on a pillow.

Draco climbed on top of her and attacked her mouth again. Draco reached his arms around her back and unhooked her bra and sliding it off her shoulders he threw it off the bed. "There's that bloody tattoo I've wanted to see for ages." He said and started to kiss her neck and she started to inch his boxers down his waist. Once they were off Hermione kicked them off the bed. "Hermione, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

He slid her knickers off and made a trail off kisses down her torso. Hermione had never felt anything this wonderful. She moaned as he got lower and lower.

Hermione woke up but didn't dare open her eyes. She breathed in Draco's wonderful cologne. Last night had been the best night of her life. She had lost her virginity to none other than Draco Malfoy; the boy she grew to hate then grew to love, got engaged to, she was in pure bliss. She loved the man that she was laying her head on.

She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. "Good morning beautiful." Draco said kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning, Draco, we're graduating today, did you realize that?" Hermione said dumbfounded.

"I know it's bloody wonderful; I will miss this place. Seven years of my life have been here, now I'm just leaving."

"I can't believe it. I think we should get ready for the day." Hermione said climbing out of the bed. She wrapped a sheet around her and grabbed her dress for graduation. "I'm going to go and shower, join me if you like." Hermione said walking out of the room.

"Don't mind if I do." He said following Hermione into the bathroom.

After the shower Hermione stayed in the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. Draco went back to the room and got in his dress robes. They were about to leave a seven year chapter of their lives. Hermione walked in the room and Draco felt like ripping her dress right off her. "Wow, I didn't think you could get hotter, I guess I was wrong."

"You're fun; I might get even hotter at our wedding. Oh my, Merlin I'm telling my mum that we're engaged today." She said then walked out of the room.

"Now for our last speech from our top student, loyal friend and prefect, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore introduced. There was a loud applause when Dumbledore said her name.

Hermione stood up and went to say her speech. "Thank you professor, this year; no these seven years of school have been great. We've made new friends, learned so much and are ready to take on the world. It is wonderful that so many people are graduating this year. Even though we had to repeat this year because of the war, we made it through. I know I've made a lot of new friends being at school. From my first year till now I've worked my butt off. Ask anyone they'll tell you. I'm glad that I didn't grow up as a muggle, because if I did, there wouldn't be this opportunity that I was provided.

"I'm sure that I speak for everyone when I saw thank you mum and dad, for letting me go to Hogwarts, getting me the books I needed for school, and being there at platform 9 ¾ at the end of a year with warm hugs. Thank you for helping me get through all this. Now that I'm 18, I still think I need you to be there. I'm not ready for the world, I'm not ready to become an adult. I still want you there until the end. Even if I was on the hunt for horcruxes with my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, taking on the world and every obstacle it has thrown. From scars to fights and hiding from Death Eaters or staying in the woods with nothing but an extended bag, my wand, and a tent and of course my friends. I'm still not ready for any of it. Once again I thank you all, my teachers, my parents and especially Professor Dumbledore." When she finished there was another loud applause.

Hermione and Draco walked over to her parents. She hugged them and said, "I love you mum and dad. Now for an introduction, mum dad this is Draco. Draco this is my mum and dad."

"Nice to meet you two." Draco said keeping his hands in his pockets.

"We heard all about you Draco, I suppose Hermione told you that you can come home with us."

"Yes, she came running into my room and told me. She was very excited." Draco said putting his arm around Hermione making Mr. Granger cringe.

"Well go get your trunks and we'll be out of here. Do you want to go say good bye to your mum and da-"

"Yeah I'll just go say bye. I'll meet you in the common room." Draco said walking over to his mum.

"Hermione is he okay?" Mrs. Granger asked her.

"I'm not too sure, his dad died yesterday. I'll show you my living quarters."

Hermione walked in the common room with her parents. "I'm going to go get my trunk I'll be out in a minute."

Hermione came out with her trunk and Draco's. They waited about ten minutes and Draco arrived with his mum.

"Mum this is Hermione and her parents." Draco said once they sat down with the others.

"Hello, I'm Narcissa Malfoy."

"Matthew Granger you can call me Matt though." Mr. Granger said shaking Narcissa's hand.

"Angie Granger, nice to meet you." Mrs. Granger said shaking Narcissa's hand.

Draco and Hermione were whispering to each other about telling their parents about the engagement.

Draco then turned to them and said, "Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, mum, Hermione and I are engaged."

* * *

**What a way to end it. Isn't it great he finds out his dad is dead and proposes. How will they react, I don't know yet. Please reveiw.**


	20. Summer

This will be a bit different because I'm uploading on my iPod so I can't do the normal edits but I'll try to keep it as close as possible. Enjoy this chapter. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Chapter 20: Summer It was silent for a while. Then Mrs. Granger started to scream. "My baby girl is engaged. My little girl, she's all grown up." She wrapped her arms around Hermione. Narcissa just sat in shock and Mr. Granger was in shock but was able to say, "Jolly good news." Narcissa looked over to Draco and he just smiled at her. Mrs. Granger was cooing over Hermione. Mr. Granger was staring hard at Draco making him uncomfortable. Narcissa just sat stunned. "Shouldn't we be going?" Draco asked, starting to want to run away from Mr. Granger. "Oh you're right dear. Let's get going then." Mrs. Granger said letting go of Hermione looking at her watch. Draco hugged his mum good-bye and was off with the Grangers. "Mum, Draco doesn't know about the dare so please don't bring it up." Hermione whispered to her mum. She nodded in agreement. When they reached the car Draco stood there trying to figure out how to work it. "Hermione, how do you work this bloody thing?" Hermione laughed at him then started to explain. "Mum drives which is a whole other story. For us we open the door by pulling on this handle." Hermione opened the door. "Then we get into the car." Hermione showed him how. And sat in the seat Farthest from the door so Draco could get in. "Then you take this strap, and put the metal part in the little plastic thing here." Hermione instructed putting her seatbelt on to show Draco how to do that as well. "This bloody thing is so confusing." Draco said trying to get on his seatbelt. Hermione laughed at him and helped him get it on. "I hate this thing." Draco said defeated. "You'll under stand sooner or later, Draco don't worry." Mrs. Granger said looking back at the two. "Are we ready to go?" she asked them. Hermione and Draco both nodded. And the car started. "Hermione how does your mum do that if she doesn't have magic?" Draco asked. "There's a little key that turns it on." Hermione said between giggles. "Don't worry, like mum said you'll get used to it. I think we're going to my Grandma's house. It's huge, we can get a room together if you want there's thousands of bedrooms. No not really just about twenty." "Hermione that's bloody mad. These muffles don't have extension charms. How do they do this?" Draco asked he was getting so confused with go w muffles manage without magic. "They have different ways to do things without magic. They build houses and it takes about a year, maybe even longer. You get to meet all of my family. Draco didn't want to meet a house full of Grangers. He thought three was enough. He was happy he got to meet them. 'There has to be guys my age.' Draco thought to himself. "Hermione are there and guys my age?" Be asked. "No not really, mostly girls, the family is known to have girls and rarely a boy. I have small baby boy cousins my oldest boy cousin is probably ten." Hermione said thinking wether she was right or not. "Don't worry Draco there will be some men around your age. Watch out for Beth and Kelly, they're twins, and aren't allowed to date. They will go ballistic when they see some one who isn't part of the family and is a boy." Mr. Granger said. Hermione just smiled at him. "They're nice, just let them touch youfor about an hour them you can push them off." "Hermione this is all for you and no one else." he said looking at her seriously. "I'll live with my cousins all over you." •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Hermione helped Draco get out of the car because again, he was struggling. "It's not funny, I've grown up as a wizard where we apparate everywhere. We don't need bloody what ever the hell this thing is." Draco said as Hermione got the door open. He got out of the car and was happy about it. Hermione followed behind him, he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they walked to the house. "When the door opened there was a rush of a thousand Grangers. Hugs and kisses and hellos, Draco was going to be sick. Once Hermione finishedwithher hellos she pulled Draco to the couch. "You're family is too cheery. Can we go somewhere else?" Draco plractically begged her. "No, you have to meet my family. Look Beth and Kelly are comic over here." Hermione said pointing to the twins walking towards them. The two girls sat down on either side of Draco. "Well hello there hansome, I'm Beth." the girl on the right said. "I'm Kelly. What do you have here?" said the girl on the left pulling up on his sleeve. "A tattoo, this is different what is it." Draco decided he'd tell them the truth hoping it would scare them. "It's a dark mark. Means I'm a follower of Voldemort. He's dead bow though." He said looking over at Hermione and seeing her shake her head. "Oh really, so you're a bad boy or a good boy?" The one on the right asked tuning her hand up his leg making him uncomfortable. "Bad, Voldemort was a phsyco pathic killer. Killed people like you." Draco said looking down at her hand. "I like bad boys, what's your name, handsome?" the one on the left asked. "Draco Malfoy, would you please remove your hand from my leg." Draco damaned more them asked. "You don't like this?" The girl on the right asked not lifting her hand. "No, not really and I'm engaged so I'm not going to do anything otter than talk with you. So don't try and seduce me." Draco said and she pulled her hand off his leg very fast. "Whose the lucky lady?" the one on the left asked. "Your cousin, Hermione. She is sitting right there and can hear every word you are saying." Draco said looking at Hermione. The two girls were now intensely scared and almost ran away. "Well my cousins think your hot. It's going to be hard to get you to myself." she said leaning into him. "I don't think so. I'm not leaving your side, mostly because those girls will harass me if I do." Hermione laughed at Draco for saying that. He just scowled at her. ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Draco had never eaten anything like this. It was delicious but he had no idea what it was. He liked it all the same. "Who's ready for dessert? We're having fudge." Hermione's grandma asked the huge family. Everyone was ready for it but Draco was a bit confused. He leaned over to Hermione and asked, "Why are we having the minister for dessert?" Hermione laughed at him. "It's not the minister, it's a type of candy. Try it, it's really good. Especially when Grandma makes it. You'll love it." Hermione said taking a piece and handing it to Draco. When dinner was finished everyone scattered around the house. Hermione and Draco went up stairs to find a room to suit them. Hermione's grandma had come up stairs to see what they were doing. "What are you two doing? Come on down stairs." Grandma said. "One minute Grandma, Draco and I are looking for a room. Are there any left with a king sized bed?" Hermione asked. "Yes there is right over there. Next to Kelly's room." Grandma pointed to a door and the two went to go an inspect it. "We can repeat last night if you want tonight." Draco said once they got to the room. "I'd love to but most if my family are light sleepers. Let's go back down stairs so no one gets any ideas." Hermione said pulling him out of the room. "There's the happy couple." One of Hermione's uncles said as they walked down the stairs holding hands. They both ignored the clapping and cheering as they walked down. "Your mother told us all about your engagement. Tell us when did it happen?" an aunt of Hermione's said. "Two days ago." Hermione replied. Hermione and Draco sat down next to her mum and started to talk. "Oh Hermione do you have any summer clothes that fit you?" Mrs. Granger said. "Probably, but I need some knew shorts and a few tank tops. Draco do you have any muggle clothes?" Hermione turned to Draco and asked him. "I don't think so. Again Hermione I'm a wizard, grew up as one, don't have to blend in with them." Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him. Turned back you her mother and said, "I think we should go shopping tomorrow." •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Next chapter will be shopping. Oh it's a good one I promise, I am sorry for how different it is. My computer won't turn on because it won't charge. So it's going to maybe be a while before I can upload with my computer. Please review. 


	21. Shopping

Yay another chapter. My computer still sucky. Shopping this chapter how fun. Just got home from a boring weekend with my dad. Hope you enjoy this chapter. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Chapter 21: Shopping Hermione looked excited but Draco wasn't too excited. He had to go shopping and most likely with the twins that harass him. He was not one bit happy. "Shopping at muggle stores. Sounds great." Draco said sarcastically. "You don't want to go because Kelly and Beth will be coming too. Don't worry I'll keep them away. I am older by a few days." Hermione said looking back at Draco. "Those girls are practically harassing me. Next step is stalking." He said looking creeped out. "Oh come on." Hermione pulled Draco off the couch and pulled him up the stairs. One of Hermione's aunts turned to Mrs. Granger and asked, "Do you think they're going to, you know?" "Maybe, she might do it. How to explain to the younger ones what the noises are, that's the real question." "Hermione you didn't bring me up here to have sex, did you?" Draco asked as she pulled pajamas out of her trunk that she neglected to unpack. "I'm getting sleepy, I was going to go back downstairs after I get changed, and it's up to you to get into your "pajamas" and go back down stairs and have the twins goggling over you. You are very muscular and defined. Your scars on the other hand might make then be disgusted." Hermione said and he shook his head. "Are you disgusted by my scars. I can't help it that Potter used that one spell that tore up my entire front. I nearly bled to death. I would've if Snape didn't help." "I'm not disgusted, I like scars. Kelly doesn't, she hates blood. Wants to vomit when ever she sees it. Beth, like muscles wants to know where people got their scars then judges wether it's gross or not." Hermione said pulling off her dress and putting her pajama pants on. "I think I'll just take off the robe maybe if you had sweat pants or something not so girly." "You know we aren't eleven any more we can use magic when ever. Just change a pair of pants into sweat pants." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Right I knew that. What will everyone think if they saw my dark mark?" hr asked looking for a pair of pants to transfigure. "I don't know, think it's a tattoo. Come up with some story of what it means to you. Other than I'm a follower of Voldemort and he's a psychopathic killer." "Okay I guess that would turn your whole family on me." Once they were both in their pajamas they went downstairs. No one cared that Draco was shirtless, just about the dark mark and how he got his scars. They walked over to the place where they were sitting and cuddled up under a blanket. People started leaving and Draco was happy. But the twins stayed. A few members of the family were left and there was quiet, sort of. Hermione sat between Draco's legs her back leaning against his chest and he toyed with her hair. All the little kids went off to bed and so did the twins. All the remaining adults, Hermione and Draco were still awake and talking. "So Draco , how did you get thought scars on you front?" Asked one of Hermione's uncles, Chris. "Well in my sixth year at Hogwarts, I got into a wand fight with some one. There is apparently a spell that rips up someone's front so they bleed to death. The person I was in a fight with used that spell and I got these." Draco liked attention but not too much attention. This was way too much. He had a fan group of Slytherin girls that consisted of three. There were at least seventeen people paying attention to him. "Draco is turning into a girl. It's bed time for him." Hermione said trying to get up. "Draco turns into a girl?" asked an aunt of Hermione's. "Not literally, but when he gets tired he starts being a drama queen." Hermione said. •••••••••••••••••••••••• "Hermione, Draco, Kelly and Beth you are one group. I trust you're old enough to go without an adult." said one of Hermione's aunts. The four set off towards the mall. There were so many store Draco had no clue what to do. So he just followed the girls. "Hermione of these girls start harassing me I'm running for my life." Hermione started to laugh at him. "What, it's not funny." Draco said and the twins heard him. "What is it, Draco, we might think it isn't funny." Kelly turned around and stated. "Nothing, where are we going first?" Draco asked. "I don't know, Blue Banana that's a good store. What do you think Kelly. Would that look good on him?" Beth asked intensely staring at Draco. "I think your right. Draco, what's your pants size?" "I don't know I get my clothes custom made. So I get measured then the clothes are made." Draco stated. "Rich people." Kelly said rolling her eyes. "If you be good we can have a go in the bed tonight." Hermione said and Draco shut up. "Can I ask one question? What's Blue Banana?" Draco looked puzzled. "It sounds like a disease." "Don't be silly, it's a store, you'd love it dark colors and stuff." Hermione said to him walking him to the store. "Hermione, it sound like I'll get a disease from it." "You won't I promise. I think you'd look good in skinny jeans. What do you think Beth; Draco in skinny jeans?" she asked her cousin. "Oh most definitely. He would look extra hot in those." "Hey he's mine. I'm marrying him, only I get him no one else." "Someone's a little possessive." Draco said wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked in the store and Draco was set a back by it. "This is Malfoy heaven." Draco said taking in all the dark colors. "I told you, you would love it. Let's get you some clothes. He needs swimming trunks, they don't sell those here, I might get a new bikini while we're here though." Hermione said as she pulled him deeper into the store. "Kelly you're in charge of helping Draco. I want skinny jeans shorts and let him pick out shirts. Beth we are hunting for out own clothes. Let's go." Hermione said and Kelly pulled Draco over to the mens section and Hermione went to the women's with Beth. Hermione finished picking out some clothes and went over to Draco so Kelly could go pick out what she wanted. Hermione of course got Draco shorts and skinny jeans and Draco just got some plain T-shirts. Hermione went up to the counter and paid for their new clothes. Hermione got sweatpants and skinny jeans, some skirts and dresses and of course new shoes. She got a hoodie because weather in England is unpredictably. She didn't get shirts she would get them when Draco was getting swimming shorts. Hermione thought she was in heaven with so many clothes. Kelly and Beth got a lot of clothes. "Now off to get Draco swimming shorts." Hermione said after they went out of the store and back to the crowded mall. "Right, now, where would we go for that?" Beth asked. "Well I don't know I've never been shopping with a guy before." Hermione said. "I've got it River Island, he could get anything he wanted. I knows it in the mall." After they found the store they were so relieved. Draco set off where ever Hermione led him. She got him some sweatpants so he didn't have to transitory another pair then off to the swim trunks. "Hermione these look like bloody boxers." Draco said holding a pair up and examining them. "But they are swimming shorts. It won't feel much different." Hermione said looking for a pair he'd like. She found one black and green sort of tie-dye. "Do you like these ones, Draco?" Hermione asked showing him the pair. "I guess so." Draco said. "They all look like boxers, I'll look like I'm in my blood underwear." Draco nearly shouted. "Shh Draco you'll draw attention, and we don't need it." Hermione shushed. "Fine let's go then. We've got the bloody swimming what ever, let's go." he said and started to walk to the counter to pay. After they left the store they set off to find the rest of the group. They found one group with the young kids in it. Hermione's mum was the chaperon for this group. "Oh hello mum, we've finished our shopping and have come to look for the rest." Hermione said as they walked into a store with pastel colors everywhere. "Oh thank goodness you are here. I can't handle all this kids." "Aunt Angie it's only three." Beth stated. "Yes but I've only raised one." Mrs. Granger replied. "Oh, well I guess we could help." Kelly said snatching up one of the three kids as they ran past. "Where'd you four go?" Mrs. Granger asked them once they left the store and the kids were better behaved hold hands with the four. Draco and Hermione shared one. "We went to Blue Banana first, then we went to River Island to get swimming shorts for Draco." Hermione said. "You know Draco, Hermione always badgered me to take her to Blue Banana nearly all her teen years. I never went though, never thought that the clothes were appropriate." Mrs. Granger told Draco. "Look there's another group." Kelly said pointing to the one with the younger teens and the uncle that asked how Draco got his scars. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Hermione got into her pajamas and did the same, then they walked back downstairs to see all the adults. They resumes there spot that they were the last time. Hermione loved cuddling with Draco he always kept her warm. She loved the way he would entwine his fingers in her hair. She loved being able to smell his cologne. "Hermione when is the wedding going to be?" An aunt asked Hermione. "No idea, we haven't discussed it yet. We are going to magic it all up though. We know that part. I've already got my maid of honor. I think Draco has his best man." Hermione said nuzzling into Draco more. "Yes I do have my best man and it's Blaise. Who's your maid of honor?" Draco asked. "Ginny, I think we best be off to bed." Hermione said getting up. Once they reached half way up the stairs. An uncle asked, "Are you two going to, Uh, rock the bed?" Hermione nearly yelled, "What kind of question is that?" but Draco shook his head and said "Yes." Hermione hit him and he changed his answer to no. When Hermione was further away Draco looked back to them and mouthed "yes" thrusting his hips forward. Everyone laughed, except Mr. Granger. Hermione yelled, "Draco," and he came running answering, "Coming." "Oh lighten up Matt, she's all grown up, she's in love, she can sleep with whom ever she wants." Said an uncle of Hermione. "I know, but she's my little girl, you won't let the twins near a boy." Answered Mr. Granger. "It's just, I thought she would just be actually married when she, as Andrew firmly put it, rocked the bed." •••••••••••••••••••••••• That was a chapter. So the stores they went to, Blue Banana and River Island, real stores. In the UK. Blue Banana is the UK's Hot Topic. River Island I don't know it was a place that seller swimming shorts. Blue Banana doesn't but sells bikinis. Poor Mr. Granger his daughter is "rocking the bed" and he doesn't like it. Why Draco did I thought was just so funny. I concocted it in my twisted mind and thought that o had to put it in this chapter. Please review, hate it, love it, like it, anything just review. By the way Blue Banana has the best clothes ever. Have the have the chance to go, go, with a lot of money. It's not cheap there. 


	22. Sickness and News

I never thought that this would end up in a huge paragraph so I'm trying to fix that. I spilt it up then it uploads as one paragraph. I was going to say another thong but I forgot, so enjoy. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Chapter 22: Sickness and news Hermione and Draco woke up but didn't move. Hermione loved just laying in bed doing nothing. "Last night was wonderful Draco. You are amazing. It was better than the first time." Hermione told him running her fingers in and down Draco's chest. "I'm so glad that we had to share that dorm. Of it weren't for that none of this would've happened." Hermione said. "Dumbledore knows what he's doing. He's old enough to know everything." Draco said tangling his fingers in Hermione's hair. Hermione just listened to Draco's heart beat, when her grandma opened the door. Hermione screamed, she was not expecting for her to come in. Then her grandma screamed. Hermione sat up and the blanket fell revealing her bare breasts. She realized that and grabbed the blanket and pulled it to her chest. "Grandma what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as fast as when she pulled the blanket up. "I came to wake you two up. I should've knocked. Oh dear what is on your neck?" her grandma walked over to her and moved her hair out of the way. Revealing the hickey Draco gave her. "It's nothing grandma. Just a little mark that's all." Hermione answered moving her hair back to cover it. "We'll be down in a minute." Hermione and Draco got out of bed and got dressed. "She saw the hickey. Why me, breakfast, let's go." Hermione said pulling him down the hall. They walked down stairs and sat at the table. "Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" yelled one of the little kids. There were plates and plates of pancakes on the table. Hermione loved pancakes. Once all the women who were making breakfast sat down, everyone started to eat. After breakfast everyone migrated to the living room. "I think we should go swimming today." Mrs. Granger said. "How about after lunch." •••••••••••••••••••••••• Hermione stood on the pier behind Draco. He refused to go into the water. Hermione was pushing him. She got him to the end and with one hard push there was a splash and a cheer from Hermione. Draco came up from under the water and grabbed Hermione's ankle. "You're coming in too." Draco said then pulled her in the water. She screamed then there was a splash. When she came up she pulled Draco into a kiss. When she broke the kiss she looked at him. Leaning her forehead on his she said, "Let's repeat last night tonight." Draco then leaned in for another kiss. When they broke the kiss Hermione swam away. "That isn't fair." Draco said swimming after her. "Dinner! Come on kids. We're eating on the patio." Yelled an aunt. Everyone got out of the water and went up to the patio. Hermione was shivering like crazy. "D-d-Drac-c-co I'm fr-r-eez-z-zing." Hermione said. "It's okay baby, come here." Draco said. He picked her up and carried her to the patio trying to warm her. "Mrs. Granger do you have anything to wrap Hermione in? She freezing cold." Draco asked. "Yes, of course bring her over here." Mrs. Granger pulled out a blanket an handed it to Draco. He sat Hermione in a chair and wrapped the blanket around her. "You're blue, are you okay Hermione?" Draco asked her. She shook her head tightening the blanket around her. Draco sat her on his lap and tried to help warm her. After a few minutes Hermione was finally warm. After dinner Draco brought Hermione into their room so she could get in something warm. "Thank you Draco." Hermione said once the both were dressed. "I feel a little sick, I don't think I can repeat last night." •••••••••••••••••••••••• Hermione woke up then ran to the bathroom and threw up. Draco came in to see if she was okay. "Hermione are you okay?" Draco asked. "I'm fine, now that I've thrown up all ready." Hermione said wiping her mouth. She rinsed out her mouth to get the vile after taste out of her mouth. Hermione didn't know why she was throwing up. "Draco I think it's because of yesterday." she told him. "I guess you were sick. Let's go see if your mum has anything." Draco said pulling her up. Before Hermione got down the stairs she had to run back to the bathroom. Hermione walked out of the bathroom and grabbed Draco's hand. "I have a stomach bug I guess." Hermione and Draco walked into the kitchen and Hermione ran to the sink an threw up. "Oh dear, what happen, you must have a stomach bug." Mrs. Granger said. She pulled her hair up out of her face and saw Hermione's hickey. "Hermione Jean Granger, what is this on your neck?" Mrs. Granger nearly yelled. Hermione blushed when her mum said that. "It's nothing mum don't worry about it." Mrs. Granger dropped Hermione's hair and turned to Draco. "You did that to her. Don't you two think I'm stupid, I was your age once. I know what that is. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Draco Malfoy. You did that to my daughter." Mrs. Granger yelled. "Mum calm down. It's just a little hickey, I'll just put some make-up on it." Hermione said. Hermione hated when her mum yelled. Hermione started to cry. Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped her in his arms. Holding her to his chest. Hermione was crying her eyes out, she loved her mum but hated fighting. Draco held her tight. Hermione struggled to get out then threw up. "We came down here to see if you could help with her throwing up." Draco said while Hermione was throwing up. "Of course, I need to go to the grocery store to get somethings to help." Mrs. Granger said. "For now take get to your room and give her a bucket." Mrs. Granger instructed pulling a coat on. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Hermione woke the next day in Draco's arms. She grabbed the bucket she had yesterday and threw up. "Uhg the stomach bug isn't gone." Hermione flopped on the pillow and woke up Draco. "Hermione, what's the matter? You seem angry." Draco asked. "Nothing baby, it's the stomach bug I've still got it." Hermione said closing her eyes. "I think we should tell your mum." Draco said. He went to go find her mum. Five minutes later they walked in on a throwing up Hermione. "Oh dear, I think we should go to the doctor." Mrs. Granger said. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Hermione sat in the waiting room with her mum and Draco. Hermione was having dry heaves after throwing up bile. "Ms. Granger the doctor can see you know." Said a nurse, Hermione stood up and followed the nurse to the office. Draco and her mum followed her. "Hello Hermione, how have you been?" asked Hermione's doctor. "I've been wonderful, just a stomach bug that doesn't want to go away." Hermione said. "I see, well I'm going to take a blood sample and other tests." the doctor said and Hermione just nodded. The doctor pulled out a needle and Hermione reached out for her mum's hand. "It's okay sweetie it will be over quickly." Mrs. Granger soothed. When the doctor stuck the needle Hermione squeezed her mum's hand. "Okay Hermione, I'm going to go give this to the lab and I'll be right back." the doctor said. She left and Draco sat with Hermione. "It's okay Hermione." Draco soothed. The doctor came back and did some normal check ups. "Well Hermione every thing seems fine. I should have the blood results in a few minutes." Hermione picked up her bucket and threw up. There were dry heaves. Ten minutes later the doctor came bam in the room with Hermione's results. "Well Hermione, your perfectly fine. I do want to say congratulations, you're pregnant. Three weeks." •••••••••••••••••••••••• I hope that this chapter was okay. Hermione's pregnant! Guess who the father is. Well I hope that this won't do what the last two chapters did. Please review. 


	23. Telling Everyone

Another chapter, I've been bored so I'm just writing, writing, writing. Well I don't know the direction I'm going in. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I've fixes the one big paragraph. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Chapter 23: Telling Everyone Hermione was shocked just as much a Draco. Mrs. Granger was ready to kill. The doctor was happy for Hermione. "I'm having a baby. I'm pregnant, I'm a mother." Hermione said shocked. "That's why you have been throwing up, morning sickness. It should go away." The doctor said. "I can leave and let you talk about it. You can leave when you're ready." The doctor left the room. "I'm going to be a father." Draco said running his hand through his hair. "I hate my family and it's stupid traditions." Draco rubbed his temple. "Draco Malfoy, you got my daughter pregnant. I knew this would happen. You have to tell your father, Hermione. You, Draco Malfoy, I'm going to kill you." Mrs. Granger was angry. "Mrs. Granger, I had no idea, I never meant for this to happen. I'm marrying her, and not because of the baby but because of love. Mrs. Granger I love your daughter, and she loves me. We are going to get married, I am going to take full responsibility for this child and I'm going to help raise it. I will love Hermione and this child for as long as I live." Draco stated standing up getting face to face with Mrs. Granger, he was even taller. "Mum, Draco stop, I know I'm 18 and I'm a mother but it shouldn't matter. I'm in love with the father of the baby and the man of my dreams. He even said he was going to marry me because of love and not the baby." Hermione yelled at the two. "I'm sorry baby girl; I just didn't want my baby getting pregnant this young." Mrs. Granger apologized. Hermione hopped off the table. "Let's go, I've got to tell everyone about my baby. I'm sorry our baby." Hermione corrected laying a hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked up to her and grinned. Hermione saw sadness, happiness, apology and guilt in his eyes. Hermione mouthed, "I love you," to Draco. He put his hand on top of hers and mouthed, "I love you." Draco stood up, "We can do this Hermione. Me, you and the baby versus the world." He placed a kiss on her forehead and they left. •••••••••••••••••••••••• They walked in the house and there was a huge crowd. Not waiting for them, but there was a huge crowd. Hermione wanted to get to her room as fast as possible. She practically ran up the stairs. Draco followed after but Mrs. Granger stopped then to tell them, "Going up stairs won't keep you from telling your father, Hermione." Hermione looked at the crowd pulled Draco up the stairs between them. "Can I have everyones attention please. I have an important message. This boy standing next to me, he's the father of my baby. I'm pregnant. Thank you all for listening. I'll be going now." Hermione said then stormed off to their room. Draco walked in the room and Hermione was sprawled across the bed. "Want mento lock the door; there's a crowd of people coming up here." Draco asked and Hermione just nodded. Draco sat on the bed with Hermione. "I love you Hermione." Draco kissed her forehead. "I want to kill this baby. It's going to ruin our lives." Hermione said. "It's not going to ruin our lives, just change them. It will be great to have the baby, it will change us both. I know that for a fact. Don't kill our little baby." Draco said placing a hand on her stomach. "Draco, we are 18, we can't be having a baby. I want an abor-" "Don't say that Hermione. We are going to have this baby. Don't you want a little girl?" Draco cut Hermione off. Hermione went to open the door to answer every question. She unlocked the door. About ten people came into the room. She sat on the bed with Draco. "Is it a boy or girl?" asked a smaller cousin. "How far along are you?" Asked an aunt. "Draco, I'm going to kill you." Mr. Granger said. "Are there any names picked out?" asked an uncle. "How are babies made?" asked a young cousin. Hermione answered the questions as they came. "We don't know yet, three weeks, dad don't kill Draco. No names yet, it's not my place to tell you." "Is Draco the father?" "Are you keeping it?" "I'm going to kill Draco." "When did this happen?" "Oh my gosh you're pregnant!" "Yes, yes, dad please don't kill Draco. The day before my graduation, yes I'm pregnant." ••••••••••••••••••••••••Hermione woke up in Draco's arms again. She had decided to jeep the baby. She was happy about it now. "Draco, I'm keeping the baby." Draco just gave a moan in agreement but didn't really hear why she said. Draco moved his hand down to Hermione's stomach. He started to rub her stomach. He wasn't thinking he was still asleep. Hermione placed a hand on his and kissed his forehead. "I love you," she whispered to him. Hermione climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. She didn't want to wake up Draco. Once she got downstairs everyone was talking to her stomach. Hermione felt uncomfortable. "Excuse me everyone I have to throw up." Hermione then walked to the kitchen sink. After hacking up she walked to the couch and brought her knees to he chest so no one could see her stomach. When Draco walked down he was rubbing his eyes and didn't realize the crowd about to attack him. Hermione laughed at his face when he saw the crowd with questions. She got up and went over to Draco and pulled him away. "I think we're going back to my house today. But we will be back here." Hermione told him. "I'm just happy we'll be getting out of this nut house." ••••••••••••••••••••••••New chapter soon. I hope I fixed the problem with the last three or four chapters. Please review. 


	24. Granger House

Chapter 24 yay writing out of pure boredom. Is there a reason to my madness in this chapter not yet. I hope you enjoy this madness. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Chapter 24: Granger House Draco and Hermione walked into her bedroom. "So this is the room of Hermione Granger." Draco said stepping in the room. Hermione nodded and flopped on the bed. "I can make the bed bigger if you want." Hermione said. Draco walked over to Hermione's dresser and looked at the pictures. "That'd be nice, more room for us." Draco said picking up a picture. It was of Hermione getting her tattoo her one of the twins sitting laughing at her. Hermione looked in pain as if she were about to scream. Hermione ran out of the room to the bathroom. Draco stayed in the room looking at all her pictures. There was one of Mrs. Granger in the hospital holding a baby Hermione. Another one of Hermione in her school robes. Another in some kind of uniform. Hermione walked back in the room and wrapped her arms around Draco. "Hello there. Hermione, when are we getting married?" Draco asked. "Let's do it tomorrow. Let's get married tomorrow." Hermione told him. "Let's do it then. Tomorrow, you will officially be Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said turning around to face Hermione. "I would love to be Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said and kissed his mouth softly. "I love you Hermione, it's getting late go get changed and I'll make the bed bigger." Hermione kissed Draco one more time and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Duo tempora maior." The bed turned into a queen sized instead of the twin bed. Hermione came back in the room and climbed under the blanket with Draco. "Good night Draco, I love you." Hermione said. "I love you too." Draco said and kissed the top of Hermione's head. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Hermione woke up and Draco wasn't in bed with her. She was all alone in the room. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. When she walked into the kitchen Draco was sitting at the bar with her mum drinking tea. Hermione slugged to the bar and sat next to Draco. "Hello, I was telling your mum about you wanting to get married today." Draco said and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Oh, I said that. When?" Hermione asked. "Last night, you don't want to get married today anymore?" Draco asked. "No one knows that it's today, Saturday, we can do it Saturday. I have to tell Ginny." Hermione said. "Let's go to the burrow, I can tell her about the baby too." Hermione was very excited. •••••••••••••••••••••••• "We're getting married this Saturday. Where's your mum, I have to tell you two something." Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged then ran out of the kitchen. "Mum, Hermione wants to talk with you!" She yelled and a few minutes later Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen. "I found out two days ago that in three weeks pregnant. Draco and I are having a baby." Hermione told them very excited. "Please don't tell anyone." Hermione pleaded. Mrs. Weasley was concerned. "Hermione you are 18 years old. Do your parents know about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Yes my mum was with me when I found out and I told my dad. Draco was with me too, when I found out." Hermione told them. Ginny was excited. Draco walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley scowled at him. "Hello to you too." Draco said sarcastically. "I take it you told them." Draco said to Hermione. She nodded at him. "I'll tell Harry and Ron some other time. Please I'm begging both of you to not tell them. I want to tell them myself." Hermione said to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Hermione sat on the bed watching Draco get ready for bed. "I'm so happy you want to keep the baby." Draco said pulling on sweat pants. "Me too, baby names. What if it's a girl?" Hermione asked. "What's you zodiac?" Draco asked Hermione and she looked puzzled on why he asked. "I'm a Virgo." Hermione said. "Great there's the girl's name Virgo Hermione Malfoy. I'm a Gemini so a boy could be Gemini Draco Malfoy." Draco said "That's one thing, but can't we come up with something other than our names?" Hermione asked. "We could yes, what were you thinking?" Draco asked. "Well taking in your family tradition, the boy could be Gemini Aries Malfoy and the girl Virgo Cassiopeia Malfoy. I like them better." Hermione said. "Then I like them too." Draco said then kissed Hermione. They walked downstairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger talking. They didn't catch anything they were saying. "Oh, look they're here we were getting worried you got abducted." Mr. Granger said sarcastically. "We're alive dad. Don't worry anymore." Hermione said laughing. "Hermione, have you two picked any names yet?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Yes we have, if it's a boy he'll be name Gemini Aries and if it's a girl Virgo Cassiopeia." Hermione told her mum and she looked confused by the names. "Why are you naming them that?" Mrs. Granger asked. "It's a family tradition of mine. Everyone on my mum's side of the family is named after stars or constellations." Draco told her. "Well, a grandchild is a grandchild, you don't get to pick the name." Mr. Granger told Mrs. Granger. "Oh I know Matt, it's just odd." Mrs. Granger said. "Magic folk are odd in a sort of way." Hermione said. •••••••••••••••••••••••• Well they've accomplished one thing, baby names. I picked out Virgo a long time ago, when I started writing, an never realized until yesterday or so that Hermione's zodiac is Virgo. I did researched and found out Draco's birthday is the day before my brothers. Draco is older though. 


	25. Malfoy

**Draco gets a little soft I think. Finally my computer works so it's better. More then one huge paragraph. Hermione she changes too I guess. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Malfoy**

Hermione walked down to the lake and saw Draco sitting on the pier. He just seemed to be looking at the sun set. Hermione never knew he had that much patience to wait for the sun to go down. She watched Draco for a few minutes then walked back down to sit with him. They had been at Hermione's grandma's house all day. When Hermione sat down Draco pulled her his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry." Draco told Hermione wrapping his arm around her waist.

"For what?" Hermione asked, she didn't understand why he was apologizing.

"For getting you pregnant, I never meant to." Draco said Hermione could hear in his voice that he was sad. "I'm really sorry." Draco felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"I'm happy it happened. It is a great thing that happened to both of us." Draco felt another tear. Hermione felt Draco pull her into a tighter grip. He kissed her head again; Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and held it tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you, don't ever change, you're perfect." Draco felt another tear. He sniffled and Hermione looked up at him. She saw he was crying. "You are so perfect." He kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go back inside." Hermione suggested. Draco nodded and stood up and helped Hermione up. "Hermione I really do want to apologize, it's my fault you're pregnant." Draco said as they walked up to the house. "Draco, stop, I'm happy about it." Hermione said to him. She was getting agitated, Draco really never wanted this to happen but he was happy. When they got into the house Kelly was there to play 20 questions. "What were you doing? Did you talk about the baby? What are you naming them? Are you going to have more after this one? Are you getting married? When will you get married?" They just walked past her and went into the living room.

"Have you two picked any names for the baby?" Hermione's grandma asked. Draco answered before Hermione could. "If it's a boy it'll be Gemini Aries and if it's a girl it'll be Virgo Cassiopeia." Hermione's grandma still had more questions. "Whose last name are they going to have?" Draco answered again. "We're getting married and Hermione is taking my name so they will have mine."

* * *

Hermione pulled the blanket over her legs as Draco climbed into bed with her. "Only a few hours and you'll be Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said happily. "Finally, we will be married and you'll be all mine." Draco continued and Hermione started to laugh. "I've been yours since the first time we kissed." Hermione fought through laughs. "But you could've easily said you wouldn't legally be mine." Draco said, "But you agreed to marry me."

"Well I am glad about it too. I love you so much." Hermione said.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco pulled Hermione to him and pulled her into a loving and passionate kiss. It seemed like minutes to Hermione. There were cheers for the two newlyweds. Draco broke the kiss and Hermione felt the cold air on her lips. "I love you, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said. "I love you too, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said smiling. They went into another kiss and there were more loud cheers and clapping. _'Hermione Malfoy.'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'I like it.'_ Then the priest said, "I present you Mrs. and Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Draco.

Hermione turned to Ginny and Ginny hugged her immediately. Draco was talking with Blaise. "So now you're hitched." Blaise told Draco pointing to his ring.

"I know, but I love Hermione. She'll probably kill me for telling you, but she's pregnant. I'm going to be a father."

"Fantastic, more to make you less fun, you still are my wing man, unless this beautiful Ginny wants me." Blaise said waving to Ginny.

"Careful she's Weasel's sister. You might as well shag Weasel himself." Draco laughed. "He might kill you if he finds you in her bed or her in yours."

"I'm not going to shag Weasel just Weaselette. At least I'm not tied down to one partner." Blaise laughed. "I can have all I want."

"I'm happy with Hermione, plus she is good. Weaselette likes Potter anyway. She'd never go for you."

"I've already got her wrapped around my finger." Blaise held up a finger. "She is going to be in my bed partner for tonight. I can just feel it."

Hermione and Ginny were just giggling away about her and Draco. "So, let me see the ring." Hermione stuck out her hand. "Oh my, it's so beautiful. Hermione it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Well a Malfoy couldn't have less, according to Draco. I don't mind though, red and green just like the bracelet he gave me." The ring was silver with two gems; one was a dark green emerald and the other a rich color of red ruby.

"Well, at least it's not that bad. You get a beautiful baby and a wonderful husband and a beautiful ring." Ginny was waving to someone.

"Who the bloody hell are you waving to?" Hermione asked turning around.

"Blaise, isn't he handsome. Maybe I could have him for a night."

"Are you mental? What about Harry?"

"I'm not mental; Harry and I broke up ages ago. We are what you muggles might call friends with benefits; I can be with who I please."

"I'd be careful, Blaise is crazy. Oh Ginny I've got to throw up. Come on." Hermione pulled Ginny to the bathroom.

Ginny pulled Hermione's hair up so she didn't throw up on her hair. "Oh Hermione what have you gotten yourself into?"

"It's because I'm pregnant, Ginny, morning sickness, its bloody disgusting throwing up everything."

Hermione and Ginny walked back to the reception. Hermione went over to Draco. "Where have you been, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked when she got to him.

"Throwing up, the bloody baby, it's really disgusting, throwing up everything." Hermione complained.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to get you pregnant." Draco said pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Finally, I'm Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said snuggling into Draco's chest. They were laying in bed for a few minutes just talking. "I'm getting sleepy. I'm going to sleep now."

"Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said kissing Hermione on the top of her head. "Goodnight Mr. Malfoy." Hermione ran her finger up Draco's happy trail then hit his nave. "No need for that now."

"Go to sleep." Hermione commanded. "Alright Ms. Bossy." Draco said and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione and Draco heard a pounding on their door. Then a voice came. "Hermione, Draco, wake up. Wake up; we're going to grandma's. They have a surprise for you two." Hermione moaned and rolled out of bed. "Draco, come on." Hermione groaned.

"I don't want to." Draco complained.

"Get up or I will tickle you." That got Draco out of bed. "I'm up I'm up. No tickling!" Draco shouted.

* * *

"A house grandma, really, you got us a house." Hermione was shocked by the surprise. "Oh yes dear, big enough for six children." Draco was now surprised. She expected them to have six children. "I'm sorry did you say six, you want six?" Draco asked.

"Well it's up to Hermione, but it would be nice." Grandma said. Draco turned to Hermione. "Can you handle that many?" Draco asked her. "I don't know." Hermione was stilled shocked from the house. "Grandma where is this house at? Draco and I wanted something in the wizarding world."

Hermione felt really bad because her grandma probably didn't get a house in the wizarding world. Draco's mum also offered Malfoy Manner but they didn't take it because Hermione had bad memories. So Mrs. Malfoy, the older one, was going to buy them their own Malfoy Manner. Draco knew Hermione felt bad about this. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it telling her it would be okay. Draco started explaining that they already have a house. "My mum, she bought us a manner. We really want the baby to grow up in the wizarding world. It's nothing against you it's just we already have a manner."

Hermione ran out of the room. Everyone was wondering what was wrong. Draco knew she was just going to throw up.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed reading. Draco was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to the book. She was thinking about what happen earlier that day. When Draco walked in the room she looked up from her book. "Draco, do you want six kids?" Hermione asked him. "Only if you want them all, and can stand it." He told her. "But how many do you want?" Hermione asked him. "I will have as many as you want."

"Hermione, I'm not sure how many I want. I want a little girl, I want to scare all the boys away from my baby girl." Draco said. "Or a boy, I could teach him Quidditch, and I could teach him how to fight."

"There will be no fighting in my house." Hermione said. "Then I'll teach him outside in the garden." Hermione just laughed. "So you want two."

"Why not, it would be wonderful to have a baby girl and a boy. A little me running around, and a little you running around, wait another you might be a bad idea." Hermione hit his arm playfully.

"Don't judge, just because she might be just as smart as me doesn't mean she can't be as naïve as you."

"I love you too." Draco said sarcastically.

* * *

Hermione and Draco stepped into the new Malfoy Manner. It was huge, just like the old one. Hermione could see her children running around and her yelling at them to stop and once they got to the kitchen she could see herself cooking. She couldn't wait to move in. "Draco, when can we move in?" Hermione said as they walked in the huge garden in the back. There were thousands maybe even millions of flowers. In the middle of the huge garden was a gigantic gazebo. There was ivy all around the pillars and a bench wrapped all the way around. Hermione was definitely reading to her children and herself in there. "We can do it today if you want." Draco answered. "Really!" Hermione exclaimed. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Hermione lugged bags and bags of her stuff. They had to stop at the old Malfoy Manner so Draco could get his things Hermione didn't go with him. They picked a room and conjured up a bed. Hermione picked sheets for the bed, with Draco's approval. Once Hermione finished putting her books on a huge bookshelf on a wall in their room, they went to bed. Hermione loved the new manner and wanted to grow old with Draco there.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She had a nightmare and when she woke up Draco woke up. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"I had a nightmare, I was giving birth and the baby was still born, and I died giving birth and you wanted to kill yourself because the two people you really loved died. Ron was there and he was trying to kill you because I died." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Hermione, don't worry about it. The baby with be fine, you'll be fine but Ron might want to kill me along with Harry." Draco laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Calm down, it's not like a Malfoy to freak out." Draco told her. Hermione fell back asleep with Draco wrapped around her.

* * *

**They're married! Yay now that I've got that part over, Hermione's life as a Malfoy and her struggle. I don't know when I can update I have school in a week. Please review.**


	26. Burrow

**Yay, another chapter. It took me all day to write it. I have no idea why.I hope you enjoy my madness i created in this chapter. Then again alot of you like my madness.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Burrow**

A house elf appeared in the bedroom and woke the couple. Hermione got angry there was a house elf. Draco just moaned for being woken up. "Draco, why is there a house elf you know I think its wrong." Hermione scold. "Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, Jiggy doesn't clean or cook, Jiggy will help with little ones. Mr. Malfoy told Jiggy not to do any house work."

"What is it Jiggy?" Draco asked in a tired voice. "Jiggy has come to tell Mrs. Malfoy that Ms. Weasley is here to see you, she is in the parlor." Hermione was excited to hear Ginny was there. "Thank you Jiggy." Hermione jumped out of bed and put her robe on and rushed out of the room.

Hermione found the parlor after a few minutes and saw Ginny sitting in a large chair. When Hermione walked in Ginny's face lit up."Hermione, this place is crazy." Hermione laughed and sat in the chair opposite Ginny. "You should see our room. Draco's sleeping still; it's not safe to wake him early. But last night before bed I unpacked all my books there's a huge bookshelf in the room."

"Hermione, when are you telling Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked the hardest question. Hermione was best friends with Harry and Ron but she loved Draco. They hated him, how would they react when their best friend was married to the enemy and pregnant with his child. "I don't know Ginny. Harry and Ron hate Draco. How would they react to me being married to him and pregnant with his baby?"

"They won't be happy that's for sure." Came a voice from the door way. Hermione turned to see Draco. She was surprised he was awake already. "Draco what are you doing up?"

"I'm not allowed to wake up? That's fine; I'll just go back to bed." Draco said turning around heading back to their room. Hermione stopped him. "Oh no you don't. You will stay here and talk." Draco turned back around and walked over to Hermione. "Fine, I'll stay." Draco pulled Hermione up, stole the seat and pulled her on his lap. The house elf came into the room with a tray of tea and three cups. "Jiggy made tea for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and their friend." The house elf placed the tray on a table. "Oh Jiggy, you shouldn't have." Hermione said. "It's okay Mrs. Malfoy, Jiggy wanted to."

Hermione shot daggers at Draco. She knew Draco told the elf to make it. "Thank you Jiggy." Hermione said and the elf went out of the room. "Draco Malfoy." Hermione turned her head to look at him. "Hermione Malfoy." Draco said playfully. "You told that elf to make tea, didn't you? You know how I feel about having a house elf. I was fine with the extra help with the baby but I did not want him to make anything or clean." Hermione scold.

"Calm it Hermione, the elf was telling the truth. I never told him to make it. He wanted to make it." Draco reassured her. "So back to how Harry and Ron will react with the news." Ginny suggested.

"Ron will try and kill Draco Harry will stand dumfounded." Hermione said. Draco butt in, "No Harry and Ron will both attack me."

Hermione agreed with Draco. "When are we telling them?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I think we should wait until you have a baby bump and then go and see them." Draco suggested. "Let them clue in that you are pregnant. I should be with you so they know I'm the father. Maybe eight or nine months along we should tell them." Draco laughed.

"I think it's a good idea. That way they know you're pregnant. Have you picked any names yet?" Ginny asked.

"If we have a boy it's going to be Gemini Aries and if we have a girl it's going to be Virgo Cassiopeia." Draco explained.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked into the burrow behind Ginny hand in hand. Harry and Ron we're in the living room playing wizard's chess. When Ron saw the rings on their hands he flipped out. "You married that git. Hermione, how could you? Why did you do this? Bloody hell Hermione, its Malfoy, you hate him."

"I used to hate him Ronald. I love him now, he's great, and his name is Draco." Hermione scold.

"No to him it's Malfoy." Draco told Hermione. "It might get confusing since you also are Malfoy." Harry then jumped in, "You took his last name!" Harry yelled.

After a few minutes the two boys calmed down and they were talking civilized. Ron was giving Draco the evil eye every now and then. Draco would either kiss Hermione or make their hands visible to Ron. Hermione didn't care she was busy talking. He wasn't paying attention until Harry asked a question to trigger him. "Hermione have you slept with him?" Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. "Oh yeah every night Harry, she's so wonderful." Draco said. Making a face to show his remembrance of the pleasure she gave him. This got Ron going with complaining. "Hermione, how could you sleep with him?"

"Ron if you haven't noticed we are married. I can do whatever I want with my husband." Draco then chimed in. "We are trying for a baby too." Ginny and Hermione were trying to contain a laughing fit.

After a fight about Hermione trying to get pregnant, they calmed down. Hermione and Draco left and apparated to Hermione's parents' house, they had made it just in time. Her parents were about to go back to her grandma's "Hermione, your father and I think you should be going to a doctor for the baby. We don't care if it's a wizard or not but we want you to go to a doctor during your pregnancy." Mrs. Granger said on their way to grandma's house. "I'll take Hermione to a mediwitch. I won't give her a choice." Draco said.

Hermione laughed at him and went in and pecked his cheek. Draco then kissed Hermione on the lips. It was quick so her parents didn't scold. Once they reached the house Draco and Hermione went around back and saw other kids there. They didn't care, they went and sat on the pier. Hermione took off her shoes and Draco followed her actions. "I'm sorry." Draco apologized again. "There is nothing to apologize about. My life is perfect because of you." Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder. "I made you life hell in school. I'm sorry for that." Draco explained.

* * *

Hermione crawled into bed and rest her head on Draco's chest. "Draco, why did you tell Harry and Ron we were trying to conceive a child?" Hermione asked him. "I'm not sure. Just to make them angrier I guess." Draco told her.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in Draco's scent. It wasn't the same cologne as usual; it smelled more like rain. Hermione liked it. "You got new cologne." Hermione said opening her eyes. "I did, don't you like it?" Hermione just nodded.

Hermione woke up and decided she was going to a mediwitch today for the baby. She kicked Draco and he woke up. "Draco let's go to the mediwitch today." Draco got concerned. "Why, what's wrong, did you have a miscarriage?" Hermione was surprised with his questions. "Draco I'm fine. I didn't have a miscarriage; I just thought we should go today." Hermione told him, Draco looked relieved with the news.

* * *

Hermione walked out of the office and walked over to Draco, who was sitting impatiently. He looked up at her. "You ready? How did it go?" He asked standing up. "It was fine. Everything is okay. Let's go." Hermione said grabbing Draco's hand. He apparated them out of the office, they went to Hermione's parents' house. She got badgered with questions. "How did it go? Is everything fine? Any complications?"

"Mum calm down, everything is perfectly fine. I have to go back once a month. After six months I get an ultrasound. You can come in with me when I get it." She told Draco.

* * *

****Author's note: This part might be a bit weird and you might hate me for it. I'm going to just do her appointments at the mediwitch. So by the end of the chapter Hermione will be about maybe six or nine months. They haven't told Ron or Harry yet. Just clearing everything up so it isn't confusing, I'm only going to the fourth appointment then nine moths.**

* * *

Hermione walked into the office to see a smiling mediwitch. "Hello Hermione today won't be as long as last time. I'm going to need a urine sample, we are going to check your blood pressure, listen to the heart beat and record your weight." Hermione's mediwitch walked over to her desk and grabbed a small cup. "I suppose you know what to do." The mediwitch said and Hermione nodded. She walked out of the room. Hermione walked back in and handed the mediwitch the cup. "Here you go. So what's next?" Hermione asked."Let's record your weight. Take off your shoes and step on this scale here." Hermione did as she was told. The mediwitch fiddled with the scale then said. "It looks great. 129."

* * *

"Hello Hermione. We will be doing the same as last time but we will be doing one other thing, we are going to measure how much the baby has grown. It's looks to me that it's growing nicely." The mediwitch said. "Hop up on the table let's measure first." Hermione went up on the table and lay down. The mediwitch pulled out a measuring tape. "Pull your shirt up over your stomach." Hermione obeyed and brought the shirt up. "Wow, that's large 30 centimeters." Hermione was surprised. They went on with their appointment. "Well everything looks good, you can go now, see you next month."

* * *

Hermione walked into the office with a mediwitch smiling largely. The same mediwitch as always but she had a large smile. "Hello, same tests as always. Let's do your blood pressure." the mediwitch said. Hermione sat down on the table and the mediwitch got out the tool to measure her blood pressure. After the test the mediwitch told Hermione her blood pressure. "120/80 it's pretty good. You shouldn't worry about it." The mediwitch reassured. "Alright Hermione, you know what to do." She handed Hermione a cup and Hermione left the room. She returned and handed the cup to the mediwitch. "Okay let's measure your stomach." Hermione hopped on the table and pulled her shirt up so the mediwitch could measure. "Great, 40 centimeters, only ten more than last month." They continued and when they finished Hermione went out to Draco.

* * *

Hermione is now 9 months pregnant. She still hadn't told Harry or Ron. They were going to tell them today. They were going to stay at the burrow for the night because Draco didn't want that much traveling for Hermione. Hermione waddled up to the door at the burrow holding Draco's hand. She knocked and Ginny answered the door. "Oh Merlin, Hermione, look at you. Come in, come in, and time to tell Harry and Ron I guess." Ginny said moving out of the way so they could come in. "Mum, its Hermione and Draco!" Ginny yelled. "Bring them in the kitchen." Mrs. Weasley yelled back.

Hermione waddled to the kitchen Draco behind her. "Just to let you two know, all the family and order is in the kitchen." Ginny said as they walked to the opening to the kitchen. "Hey guys, the happy couple are coming Hermione's just being a bit slow." Ginny said sitting down at the large table. Hermione and Draco appeared in the door way and everyone flipped out. Mrs. Weasley didn't because she knew.

"Hermione, you're pregnant!" Ron yelled "Draco you blew her up!" yelled Harry. All the girls were excited about it all. Remus and Tonks were shocked but Tonks was one of the girls freaking out and talking with Hermione. Draco was not having as much a good time as Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy, you got Hermione pregnant! Hermione is young and so are you!" yelled Arthur. "We have a house elf to help her with the baby." Draco said.

After fighting and giggling they all calmed down and sat at the table. "So Hermione, how far along are you?" asked Tonks. "I'm nine months, due next week." All the girls started getting happy again.

After dinner Ginny made a room for Hermione and Draco. They stayed awake for a while thought. Talking about the baby and things to get the baby, they still don't know the sex of the baby. Hermione went into their room to get into pajamas. They heard a scream and went running into the bed room. "My water broke! We have to go to St. Mungos! My water broke!" Hermione screamed. Draco didn't know what to do so he turned to Arthur. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand had gone to calm Hermione down. "Hermione, St. Mungos is too far away. You are going to have to give birth in the burrow. Don't worry I had all my children in this house. Just breathe."

Draco was freaking out and Mrs. Weasley was trying to calm him. "Hermione is going to have to give birth here." Mr. Weasley told Draco.

Ginny, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley were in the room with Hermione. All the men were in the kitchen Draco was trying to avoid Ron and Harry. Eventually they were the only ones in the kitchen. Tonks came out of the room and Draco heard screams when she opened the door. She came into the kitchen and got a cold rag. "Is she okay?" Draco asked before Tonks left.

"She is perfect, just in pain." Tonks said. Then went back in the room, when the door open Draco heard more screams from Hermione.

"I'm going to kill you." Ron said. "She loves my Weasel, she would kill you if you killed me." Draco said.

"She loves you? How many times did she say it when you were getting her pregnant?" Harry asked him.

"She never said it when I did that. She never said it during sex, really all she said was my name." Draco explained to the two.

* * *

**She is giving birth! I hope you loved where I stopped and the chapter. I really had no idea what to do with the months so I just made it the appointments. The baby hasn't crowned yet, just contractions still. Please review.**


	27. Babies

**New knews for Hermione and Draco. Shocking news for Hermione, sentimental for Draco. Draco cries, Hermione finds out jer baby has a special magical talent. I hope you enjoy ths chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Babies**

_A mother is a mother,_

_When she finds out she's pregnant._

_A father is a father,_

_When he sees his baby for the first time._

Draco was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. No news yet about the baby from anyone. Tonks came out of the room again. "The baby is crowning." Tonks said then went to get another cold rag. "Don't you already have one?" Ron asked. "Yes, but the last one wasn't for Hermione." Ron became concerned. "Who was it for?" Ron asked. Tonks turned back around. "It was for Ginny, she pasted out." Tonks turned back around and went back into the room.

"My baby is crowning. I can't wait to see her." Draco said sitting at the table beginning to be calm. "How do you know it's a girl?" Harry asked. "I don't I just want one." Draco said.

When the door opened an hour or two later Draco thought he would hear Hermione's screams but he didn't. His face paled, Ginny came into the kitchen. "Hermione is doing fine. She wants to see you Draco. The birth is stalled; she wants to see you, Draco. Please come or she will flip." Draco stood up and followed Ginny into the room. When he saw Hermione his stomach flipped. "Draco." Hermione called holding out a hand for him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He kneeled down next to Hermione's bed side. "Draco, the birth is stalled." Hermione said tiredly.

"I know Ginny told us. Are you okay?" He asked her. "Yeah, Draco, when the birth starts up again I want you to leave. I don't want you to see me like this." He nodded to her. They didn't talk much they just sat and looked at each other. Draco sat there until Hermione started screaming again. He kissed Hermione's forehead and left like she asked.

Draco sat in the kitchen for hours with Ron and Harry. Tonks came out and told them Hermione was doing just fine.

About six hours later Ginny came out of the room. She looked like she was going mad. She sat down at the table and Draco thought something had gone wrong with Hermione. "It's a bloody hell house in there." Ginny said staring straight ahead. "She's screaming her bloody head off."

"Want some tea?" Harry asked her. She nodded. Harry placed a cup of tea in front of Ginny and she dived at it. "It must be a hell house if you come out looking like that." Draco said and Ginny nodding her head, still sipping her tea. She put her cup down and said, "I think it's time I go back, I'm just going to get a rag for Tonks."

"Don't tell me she passed out." Harry said. Ginny shook her head. "No she's the one holding it on Hermione's head. By the way Draco, congratulations."

It was one in the morning when Mrs. Weasley came out of the room. "Draco, Hermione is finished giving birth. She wants you to come into the room. She doesn't want anyone else while they are having a family moment." Mrs. Weasley said giving Ron and Harry a look. Draco went into the room. Hermione looked awful; Draco knew better then to tell her. There was a small bundle in her arms. She looked up at Draco with tired eyes. "Come meet one of your babies." Hermione said smiling. Her voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He thought heard her wrong. "Just take the baby." Hermione said holding the baby out to him. He grabbed the baby and when he saw the baby's face he started to cry. Hermione pulled a little crib over to her and pulled out another baby. "I had twins. One boy and one girl, the boy is the oldest by ten minutes." Hermione said. "You have the girl, my little Virgo."

Draco just nodded. "Hermione, I don't deserve any of this." He was crying over his little girl. He saw a tear land on the blanket around the baby. Hermione didn't hear his comment because she was sound asleep. He didn't blame her; after twenty-eight hours of giving birth to two beautiful babies. He put Virgo in the crib then grabbed Gemini out of Hermione's arms. He looked down at his sleeping little boy. He was so cute. Draco loved his babies, he was so happy he had them and Hermione. He placed his son in the crib with his sister. After that Draco climbed into the bed with Hermione and wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

After sleeping for two hours a baby cried and Hermione woke up. She got Draco's arm of her and went to see which one it was. Hermione Pulled Gemini out of the crib. _'He's going to be just like his father._' Hermione thought getting ready to feed the baby. Draco woke up and Hermione didn't realize. He watched her feeding the baby. "I never thought of breast feeding." Draco said and scared Hermione.

"Don't scare me; I'm feeding your son." Hermione scold. Draco watch for a little bit then commented. "He loves that breast just as much as me." Hermione blushed when he said that.

After sleeping for another few hours of sleeping Draco took the two babies out to show everyone. He handed Virgo to Remus and Gemini to Mr. Weasley. When he was handing Virgo to Remus he said, "This is Virgo Cassiopeia Malfoy." When he handed Gemini to Mr. Weasley he said. "This is Gemini Aries Malfoy." He sat down across from Ron. "Gemini is ten minutes older."

Harry asked the stupidest question that would go around the room. "Where's Hermione?"

"Well after giving birth for twenty-eight hours she's sleeping." Draco said snidely. They were silent and heard Hermione moaning in the other room. "Draaaco, Where are my babies?" Draco grabbed the babies and rushed to the room. "Draco, what were you doing? Hand me Virgo, I need to feed her." Hermione held out her arms to take the baby. Hermione fed Virgo then Gemini. "Hermione, do you want to get out of the room and walk around?" Draco asked when she finished.

"If you help me walk, I'm still a little shaky." Draco nodded and helped Hermione out of bed. Hermione was right she was still a little shaky. When Ginny saw Hermione she exclaimed, "Hermione, you look awful. Go in the kitchen I'm going to help you." Ginny ran up the stairs to her room and Draco brought Hermione in the kitchen. Ginny ran into the kitchen with a brush and a make-up bag. Hermione was surprised when Ginny came in. Ginny started brushing Hermione's hair and Draco left to go in the living room.

* * *

"I'm so happy that we're home." Hermione said closing her book. She was sitting in the parlor when Draco came in and interrupted her. "Are you ready for bed?" Draco asked her sipping his tea. "Yeah, I'm just going to check on the twins." Hermione quickly kissed Draco and went up to the twins' room. She went in quietly in case they were sleeping. She saw Gemini squirming in his crib and went over to him. His eyes were open and he was gurgling. His eyes were the same color as Hermione's. "Are you hungry? Is my little baby hungry?" Hermione cooed. The next thing that happened surprised Hermione; Gemini's nose turned into a pig snout. Hermione grabbed Gemini and ran to her bedroom where Draco was in. "Draco, Gemini he's a metamorphmagus! Gemini, show daddy what you just did." Gemini didn't have a pig nose this time he had elephant ears. "Merlin, Hermione, he really is a metamorphmagus."

"I know he is." Gemini started crying. "He's hungry. His sister probably is too." After feeding both babies Hermione finally got to bed.

Hermione woke up to one of the babies crying. Draco woke up too, "I'll get it. Go back to sleep." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Unless you have breasts, I don't think you can handle it."

"Oh, she's hungry." Draco said falling back on the bed with a thud. "You could burp her if you want." Hermione said leaving the room. When Hermione went into the nursery she saw it was Gemini. "You are going to be just like your father." Hermione said pulling him out of the crib. "Well, he does have your eyes." Draco said walking in. He looked at Virgo in her crib sleeping. Her eyes popped open and met Draco's. "Virgo has my eyes." He said pulling the little girl out of her crib. "Did you wake her up?"

"No, she woke up herself." Draco defended. "I think she spoiled her nappy."

"Then change it, I'm busy." Hermione commanded. Draco placed Virgo on the changing table. "How do I change it?" Draco asked looking at Hermione. "Oh, you don't know. You're a male, they don't learn unless they have a baby." Hermione rolled her eyes. Hermione finished feeding Gemini. She pulled out a small towel and threw it over Draco's shoulder. Hermione placed Gemini in Draco's arms. "Hold him so if he spits up, he spits up on the towel." Hermione told him and Draco repositioned the baby. "Gently pat his back until he burps. Like this." Hermione showed him how to pat Gemini's back. Draco did what she said and watched as Hermione changed Virgo. Draco felt warm, slimy goo on his neck and knew that Gemini had spit up. He didn't seem as disgusted as he thought he would be.

"Hermione, I think he's burped." Hermione turned around to grab Gemini and laughed. "What's so funny?" Draco was confused.

"He's got a tail." Hermione pointed to it and Draco looked down to see it.

* * *

"Mum, I've missed you so much. Do you want to meet your grandchildren?" Hermione hugged her mum. When Hermione said 'grandchildren' Mrs. Granger was surprised. "Grand_children, _how many are there? I thought there was only one."

"Two, little twins, the boy he can change any part of his body to an animal part."

"What?"

"He's a metamorphmagus; that means he can change any part of his body at will." Draco then walked in, "Hermione come on, get Virgo." Hermione went back outside. Draco pushed one of the strollers. "Hello Mrs. Granger, this one is the boy, his name is Gemini Aries. I'm guessing Hermione told you he's a metamorphmagus."

Hermione walked in with the other baby. "Mum, this is our little girl, Virgo Cassiopeia." Hermione pulled Virgo out of her stroller and kissed her head. Hermione started bouncing Virgo. Mrs. Granger pulled Gemini out of his stroller and started cooing.

"Mum, Hermione gave birth a few days ago, and we brought the babies so you could meet you grandchildren."

"Of course Draco, bring them in." Mrs. Malfoy said moving out of the way so the four could come inside. "Mum the boy is Gemini Aries and the girl is Virgo Cassiopeia. Gemini is a metamorphmagus."

"They are both so adorable." Mrs. Malfoy picked up Gemini and laughed. "Someone has a tail."

* * *

"Your mum seemed happy about the twins." Hermione said as they walked through Diagon Alley. "Yeah, I was a twin. Siamese, I was the one who lived in the separation. That's why she was so happy about both of them. My brother was only 3 months when he died. I'd rather not share where we were conjoined but let's just say I got the part we were conjoined with. My dad choose me, my mum didn't get a choice. So my mum was happy we got both alive and healthy. Oh, god Rita Skeeter." Draco said trying to wipe the tears from his face. "She'll want our story, Blaise told me she's been looking for us."

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, and two little Malfoy's." Rita said walking over to them. "What did you do, he's been crying." Rita's annoying voice sang. "Draco, how would your father react to this? Is tainting your blood line with her and two babies worth it?"

"They're worth it."

"So you got her pregnant with twins. How did you fall for her?"

"It all started with a kiss. There was so much passion, it was just love. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go back to my day with my wife and children."

* * *

**Twins, yay, Draco was a twin. His dad choose him and not his brother. Can anyone guess where his brother and him were conjoined. Gemini is a metamorphmagus! While I was writing this chapter I realized my brother's birthday is after Draco's and that buckbeak was beheaded the day after Draco's birthday. Yes I know, Buckbeak wasn't beheaded but almost was. Please review.**


	28. Tears

**I apologize to everyone, you probably thought I ditched you guys. I've just been really busy, and had a serious case of writers block, I hope it isn't crap, it took forever. I've been nagged by a friend to finish it, so here you are. Again I apologize for not uploading for 2 months, as of October 15 I have no idea how I will sort out writing a book and this and balancing school work. Please enjoy, hope it's not crap.**

* * *

Hermione pushed Gemini and Draco pushed Virgo through wizard London. "Draco, what was your brother's name?" Hermione wasn't sure if she should've asked because Draco visibly tensed when she asked. "Oh, you don't want to talk about it. It's okay."

"No, I'm fine. His name, it was-er- Pyxis." Draco said. He didn't seem comfortable about it so Hermione didn't ask anymore. Draco started to cry. He really was sentimental about this topic. Hermione kept quiet about it. Draco stopped, pulled Virgo out of the stroller, shrunk the stroller and put it in his pocket. He wanted to carry his baby girl.

Draco was still crying. "Draco, do you want to go back to the manner?" he nodded. They apparated to the manner and Hermione took the babies to the nursery. Draco walled to the parlor. Hermione walked in with a tray with tea. She sat it on the small end table and sat in the chair across from Draco. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye. He was still crying. "Hermione, come here." Hermione let go of his hands and walked over to him. Draco stood up too and pulled Hermione into a hug. He rested his head on hers. "I love you so much." Draco whispered into Hermione's head.

"I love you more." Hermione teased. Draco laughed a bit.

Draco pulled Hermione back and looked at her. "You are so beautiful."

* * *

Draco woke up and it was still dark out. Hermione wasn't in bed either. Draco thought of where she could be and figured it out right away. The garden.

Draco wandered through the garden until he found Hermione sitting in the gazebo. Crying. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione just shook her head. Draco went inside the gazebo and wrapped Hermione in his arms. "What happen?"

Hermione wouldn't talk. After a long while of her crying it started to rain. "Hermione tell me, please, why you are crying."

Hermione sniffled a little then looked up at Draco. "I'm not ready to be a mum." Draco wrapped Hermione tighter in his grip. "You are a great mum. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. The twins will turn out just fine." Draco reassured.

* * *

Hermione woke up at noon; she was surprised the babies didn't wake her. She crawled out of bed and went to the nursery. She opened the door and saw Draco laying on his stomach playing with the babies. She giggled at him and went to sit with him. She sat next to him and laid a hand on his back. "Morning." Draco looked up at her and smiled, "She looks just like me." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded, "She's beautiful, just like her daddy."

Draco rolled over and put Virgo on his stomach. He sat up and made a face then kissed her. Draco laid back down and she giggled rapidly. Gemini was giggling and 'eating' his hands. Hermione picked him up and took his hands out of his mouth. She started to kiss his tiny hands. Hermione started crying again. "Draco, I can't do this." She sobbed.

"What?" He stood up and put Virgo back in the crib. He then stole Gemini from Hermione and put him in his crib. "Hermione, please, tell me."

"I can't raise these babies; I'm never going to be able to." Hermione sobbed, Draco wrapped her in his arms. "I can't do it." she said over and over again. He rocked her back and forth comforting her. "I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it." Before she knew it they were apparating. They ended up in Hermione's parents' living room. Then she heard a shrill voice. "Draco, Hermione!"

Draco unwrapped his arms and helped Hermione off the floor. "What happen to you?" Draco put Hermione on the couch. "We're fine, Mrs. Granger, the babies are fine too. Hermione has just been having random crying fits saying she's an awful mother." Draco walked in the kitchen to talk with her parents.

"Sounds like she's got postpartum depression, take her to a doctor and they will help with it." Mrs. Granger said, "I had it, it was awful, I got through it though." She smiled. Draco nodded, "I'll take her right away. Thank you for your help."

"Any time sweetie, keep our Mione safe." Mrs. Granger patted his arm. He grinned and nodded. "I will, she's part of me. I love her, thank you again for your help."

* * *

Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest. "I love you, Draco. Thank you for helping me."

"Anytime Hermione, it will probably only last for a week then we have to go back." He sighed.

"Oh, well, at least I don't have to deal with it." There was a crying shriek coming from the nursery. "I'll be back." Hermione said and went to go see which one needed feeding. She forgot to put Gemini in his crib and brought him in her room.

"Hermione, you have Gemini in your arms." Draco laughed when she walked in.

"Oh, well he's sleeping here tonight." She giggled. "He was starving apparently, Virgo sleeps so much, just like you; my daughter is just like her father."

"Come back to bed. I want to see my baby boy." He held out his arms. Hermione walked over and handed over Gemini. Draco laid him on his back and played with him. "My two favorite boys," Hermione said climbing into bed. Hermione kissed Gemini and then Draco. "I love you." Hermione whispered and went to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up and Gemini was on Draco's chest. She giggled and went into the nursery to see her little girl. Hermione walked over and saw Virgo looking up at her giggling and kicking. "Hi baby." Hermione picked Virgo up out of the crib. Hermione bounced her a bit then changed her nappy. While changing her nappy Virgo spoke, "Mummy." Hermione didn't realize though. She picked up the mini female Draco and brought her into their room.

Hermione walked in and Draco was trying to calm down Gemini who was crying in hysterics. "Oh, my goodness what happen?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping and he woke me up with his wailing." Draco shrugged.

"I'll switch you." Hermione sat down and held Virgo out to Draco. He nodded and took the baby and Hermione took Gemini. After a few minutes Gemini was quiet. "Want your boy back?" Draco nodded and sat Virgo on the bed and took Gemini. Hermione grabbed Virgo laid back and put her on her chest.

* * *

Hermione was walking through Diagon Alley with Ginny. They were getting some things for the babies. Ginny picked up a _Daily Prophet_ and was reading when they sat down for lunch. "Hermione, there's a part here about you and Draco, Rita Skeeter wrote it." Hermione took the paper and started reading.

_Hermione Malfoy (n__é__e Granger) was in Diagon Alley when I ran into her. She has married the famous Pure-blood, Draco Malfoy. Draco had apparently been crying when I saw them, she must have broken his heart. They have had twins and Draco regrets it all. He may hide it well, but really, he never wanted this. He lost his title as Bachelor of the Wizarding World in Playwitch. Their "love" has definitely taken a wrong turn and they will be divorced before the year is over._

_Rita Skeeter._

Hermione looked up from the paper and she was angry. "She is wrong, Draco loves me and the children and he regrets nothing!"

"Okay, well Rita is a bitch." Ginny laughed. She picked up her coffee and sipped it sheepishly. Hermione nodded and sipped her tea. "Do you mind if I take this? I want to show Draco." Ginny nodded.

Hermione walked into the manor and called for Draco. "I'm in the library!" he called back to her. Hermione walked into the library and Draco was lying on his stomach reading a book. "You've got to read this. Rita wrote a story about us." she handed him the paper and he started to read.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you know this is all a lie, right?" He looked up and her. She nodded and sat down next to him. "How was your day with Ginny?"

"We had a great time; I've got a bunch of stuff for the babies." Hermione pulled a bunch of bags out of her pocket and enlarged them. "I got new clothes for them. These cute little shoes and a bunch of new toys."

Draco picked up a shoe and examined it. "It's so tiny." Hermione laughed at him. "That's because the baby's feet are small." She stood up and went to go put all the stuff in the nursery and she fed the babies. She walked back into the library and he was reading again. "Ginny told me Harry will be coming over, I hope you don't mind." She picked up the paper and put it on the end table.

"Will Weasel be accompanying him?" He asked closing his book and looking up at her. She shrugged, "Maybe." Draco sighed, "Do I have to talk to them?"

"If you want," there was a knock on the door, "Oh, must be him." Hermione said excitedly. She opened the door and saw Harry and Ron standing there, Harry was smiling, Ron looked annoyed. "Oh, hiya, I haven't seen you two since the babies were born." Hermione hugged Harry then Ron.

"Is the ferret here?" Ron asked annoyed.

"I don't own a ferret, Ron." Hermione said harshly.

"Fine is Malfoy here?" Ron was getting agitated.

"Ronald, this house is full of Malfoys." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron sighed, "Is Draco here?" he huffed.

"Yes, he is, and he doesn't want to talk to you either. Now come in, I'll make some tea." Hermione stepped out of the way and they walked into the manor. "Hermione, is it Weasel and Scarhead?" He called to her. "Yes, Draco, it's Ron and Harry." she rolled her eyes. "The parlor is over there, I'll be there soon." she smiled and turned to the kitchen. She walked into the parlor with a tray of tea.

"Gemini is a metamorphmagus." Hermione said excitedly. Harry looked shocked, "You're joking." Hermione shook her head, "Nope, I can't wait to see what color his hair is. Virgo looks a lot like Draco."

"She's a ferret." Harry said disgustedly.

Hermione snapped her head in his direction, "My daughter is not a ferret and neither is my husband." she said harshly.

"He certainly looks like one, and that means so does Virgo." Ron snapped.

"Ronald Weasley, stop it right now! This is my home, and I don't want you speaking about my family like that!" Hermione yelled at him. "Now, grow up or leave."

"Fine then, I'll leave." Ron stood up and Harry grabbed his arm. Harry gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare' and Ron sat back down, "Never mind."

"Good." Hermione said flatly. "Behave, or you will be leaving."

"Say I misbehave on pur-" Hermione cut him off, "You will have to stay here and I will force you to have a civil conversation with Draco." she said curtly. "Or maybe just for our pleasure, Harry and I, I might just make you have a civil conversation, right now." she smirked, '_Damn you Draco, you're rubbing off on me,'_ she thought to herself.

"That's not fair!" Ron yelled, Harry was laughing at the thought of him having a civil conversation with Draco.

"Pity, Draco, come here, I've got a surprise for you!" Hermione called him, a few minutes later Draco walked in, "What is it?"

"You and Ron are going to have a civil conversation, you-" Draco cut her off, "You expect me to talk to him civilly?"

"I haven't gotten to the best part yet. As I was saying, you can say whatever you bloody please, Ron has to be civil." She smiled rocking on her feet.

"I'm rubbing off on you." He shook his head and sat on the chair across from Ron. Hermione sat next to Harry and watched them. "Hello, Weasel."

"Hello, fe-Draco." Ron corrected.

"It's Malfoy to you." He said, "You're jealous of me aren't you, I've slept with Hermione and you haven't." He smirked and Hermione blushed furiously.

After a few hours of seeing Ron and Draco have a conversation that made Ron want to scream, he and Harry left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone with the babies. It was late and Hermione was tired so she suggested they go to bed and Draco second it. "You embarrassed me today, when you asked Ron is he was jealous of you."

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to blow his top." Draco laughed.

"Well, it wasn't nice." Hermione kissed him, "Good night."

* * *

**Phew, I did it, please tell me if you liked it, I've been nagged for the last month to upload so I hope it's good enough. I don't think I got Rita's writing style down, though. I'll have to work on it. Please review.**


	29. Missing

**Yes, go on, hate me, HATE ME FOREVER! No, I'm joking. I wrote this chapter in two days, go me! I have finished writing my book (but I lost chapter four. SHHHHHH, Don't tell.) So you guys are getting another chapter, and I'm rambling on. This is an intersting chapter. Oh, and just to let you guys know, the italics at the end is Hermione's dream, not reality, I'm not that evil... Or am I!? Anyway, enjoy chapter 29!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Missing**

Hermione woke up the next morning and went into the nursery to feed the babies. After walking to Virgo's crib she screamed and fell to the floor. Draco ran to the nursery when Hermione screamed. He saw her lying in front of Virgo's crib. He walked to her and saw Virgo was missing. Gemini was still there and wiggling. Draco picked the baby out of the crib and looked at him before saying, "Who took your sister?"

In response he got a gurgle and an abnormally large nose. Draco chuckled slightly and sat him back in the crib. Gemini was hungry. First he moved Hermione off the floor and to the rocking chair. He started to look around for bottles and formula to feed his son. He decided after feeding Gemini he'd go to the ministry and report Virgo's disappearance. Maybe even contact the _Daily Prophet._

Draco put the bottle into Gemini's mouth and watched as he put it between his feet as he drank. He smiled at the baby and took the bottle when he was finished drinking. After being burped Gemini fell asleep so Draco took that as his leave and Apparated to the ministry. Soon after he returned to the manor with an auror named Jacob. He came to investigate the disappearance.

Hermione woke up and moaned. She soon remembered her daughter was missing and ran to her bedroom. Draco wasn't there. _How long was I out?_ She thought to herself and started to walk around looking for Draco. She found him in the parlor talking with the auror. "Draco, Virgo is missing." She walked in.

"I know, this is an auror he's come to investigate. We'll find her. I promise." He smiled at her and stood up.

Hermione nodded and stuck her hand out to the auror. "I'm Hermione." She smiled as he took her hand.

"Jacob." He smiled back and turned to Draco.

The three continued talking about Virgo and who could've taken her. They decided on Ron so the three traveled to the Burrow where Hermione thought he would be. They arrived at the Burrow and the auror yelled into the house. "Ronald Weasley are you home?"

Ron came bounding down the steps and was shocked to see the three standing there. "Can I help you?"

The auror stepped in and nodded. "I need to search your room. The Malfoy daughter is missing." He said and went to the door. "Which room is it?" Ron stood dumfounded. He hated Malfoy but loved Hermione. Her baby was missing and he wanted to hurt who ever took the baby.

Hermione answered before Ron could, "The one all the way on the top."

The auror traveled up to the room and searched the entire room not finding Virgo. He came down the stairs and Hermione frowned. "She's not here."

Hermione started to cry and Draco pulled her head to his chest and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She sniffled into his chest before looking up to him with puffy, red eyes and kissed his cheek. Draco smiled at her and rubbed her back.

Hermione and Draco laid in bed listening to the radio. They really weren't listening to it but when the people said _Viktor Krum,_ Hermione turned it up. The station was the gossip channel and was run by Rita Skeeter's cousin, Daisy Skeeter.

**Daisy. Viktor Krum, seeker for the Bulgarian team, has recently adopted a child. We have him and his new daughter here with us. Tell us Viktor, what's her name?**

**Viktor. Her name is Nikolina. She's all I cared about really.**

**Daisy. She's really beautiful. How old is she?**

**Viktor. She's only a few months old. I know her parents. **

Hermione smiled and looked at Draco. "He's got a baby now. I wonder if he'll be a good father."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe, he's a jerk though."

The two stopped talking and continued to listen to the interview. They didn't care much, until Daisy pointed out a certain birthmark on the baby's foot.

**Daisy. I noticed a small birthmark, peeking out of her sock. Do you mind letting me see it? I'm sure the listeners would love to know what it looks like. **

**Viktor. Uhm, sure, it's only a few lines. **

**Daisy. You know, that shape seems very familiar. I know, it's the Draco constellation. Astronomy was one of my favorite subjects in Hogwarts.**

Draco looked at Hermione. Their daughter had the birthmark on her foot, and their son had it on his left shoulder blade. Hermione rubbed her temples. "How did Viktor Krum steal our daughter?" She exhaled loudly and sunk into the bed. "Draco..."

Draco climbed out of the bed and went to get dressed. "I'll inform Jacob that Krum has our daughter. Don't worry Hermione; we'll have our baby back, soon." He smiled and quickly got dressed. Draco left the room, then the manor and Hermione was alone.

Hermione ventured to Gemini and pulled him out of his crib. She kissed his head and was rewarded with a duck bill. She giggled at her son and went to sit in the rocking chair. Gemini squirmed like crazy in Hermione's arms. She rubbed the child's head and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him. He just wouldn't fall asleep. Hermione started humming to her son and he slowly closed his eyes and she smiled at him. Once he was fully asleep she laid him back in the crib and went to walk around the manor.

The manor felt empty. Hermione guessed it would always feel that way. It was a huge building with many rooms. Malfoy Manor II was larger the House that was in America. Hermione was glad she was a witch, this way she wouldn't have to spend hours cleaning. With a flick of her wand the entire manor would be clean. She felt incomplete without her daughter there, with her daughter missing.

Hermione's thoughts lingered to Viktor Krum stealing her child, and naming her Nikolina Krum. What an awful name... Hermione bit her lip as she looked around the large and empty manor. It had an eerie feeling to it. The walls were made out of cinder block and weren't covered by dry wall.

Draco came back an hour later, smiling. "Hello, love." He smiled to Hermione and sat next to her. "We'll have Virgo by this time, tomorrow."

Hermione looked up at him and was overly excited. "Really? So Viktor really does have our baby?"

"Krum has our little girl." He smiled and thought about what he's just said, to HERMIONE GRANGER! No, Hermione Malfoy. _Our daughter._

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed." Hermione got up and went back to their bedroom.

After thinking for a few more minutes, Draco followed Hermione up to bed. As he was walking he heard Gemini wailing and came to the conclusion Hermione wouldn't be in bed when he got there. He was right. She wasn't in bed. Draco got ready for bed then snuggled in.

Hermione was trying to sing her son to sleep. She'd tried feeding, that didn't work. Nothing was working. She knew Gemini wasn't teething; he was far too young to be teething. She sighed in exhaustion. Her son wouldn't stop crying or go to sleep. It made her wonder if Gemini knew Virgo was missing, but why would his reaction be so late at night? Had he not realized all day, and after not seeing her all day he realized something was wrong. It worried her that he wouldn't be quiet until Virgo was brought home.

After several hours Hermione gave up and put a pacifier in his mouth so he would stay quiet. It worked and Hermione left the room, dragging her feet. Draco was sound asleep. _How the HELL is he asleep?_ Hermione thought to herself as she got into her pajamas. She climbed into the bed and curled against Draco as she slept. That night she had a nightmare.

_Hermione and Draco were just about to receive their baby. She was beyond excited to see her child. It would be the best thing ever. Gemini was in Draco's arms and he was giggled and blowing spit bubbles. Auror Jacob brought in a small baby girl. She looked nothing like her daughter. There was no birthmark on the baby's foot. This baby looked nothing like her husband. _

_The two parents looked at the baby for a long time. "This isn't ours. Krum really did adopt this child." Draco said and Hermione nodded. _

_Auror Jacob looked at the parents, disappointed. He turned around and carried the child back to Viktor Krum. Hermione watched Viktor as he took his daughter from the auror. She felt awful. She had really lost her daughter, and tried to take Viktor Krum's just because she didn't have her own._

* * *

**ERMAHGERD! How could Viktor do such a thing? You know, origanally I was going to make Ron steal Virgo, but Viktor was the least expected. So, you guys might be thinking, "Oh my Merlin, where did she get the name Nikolina. What the hell? That isn't even a name!" You're all wrong! It is a name, in Bulgaria. It means victory of the people. Okay, love ya! Please review, awesome people. (By the way, let's try and get to 100 reviews and I'll give you guys a speacial chapter with all their friends.) Look at me, shamelessly prompting...**


	30. Wrongs and Surprises

**Again, I wrote this chapter in two days! I'm on a role. Really it wasn't even two days, maybe two hours. I don't know what got into me but I just wanted to get this chapter done. I've got it set. There's a character who comes along, very important, in the epilogue. Last night I spent hours just trying to figure out a name. I'm terrible I know. You should see the papers. I crossed out a few first names I didn't like. I'll tell you more later. I hope you like this chapter, it's every (not really) eventful.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Wrongs and surprises**

Hermione moaned and rolled out of bed. It soon hit her: I'm getting my baby back! She smiled widely and quickly took a shower and got dressed. Her husband and son were still sound asleep. She went down to the kitchens and started making breakfast. She was so excited to get her daughter back. She was also sad that Viktor stole her child. He was a great friend to her. The thought was almost unbearable. He was a friend, come to think of it, Viktor didn't even know Hermione had children. He might have seen Rita Skeeter's article, but it wasn't likely, as he lives in Bulgaria.

Hermione sighed and scrambled around the kitchen. She was getting tired of the rich life. She wanted to just be mediocre again. No one cared what you did. She wanted to live a normal life. Then again, being friends with Harry Potter had an impact on her fame. If she wasn't friends with him she wouldn't be as famous. It bothered her at times. She was only famous because of her friends and in her fourth year it came and bit her in the arse. Talk that she was dating Harry and Viktor for fame. Now, people were probably saying she married Draco for money. In her mind it was love, or was it for the children… She shook her head to get rid of the crazy thoughts. She was married, defiantly, for love.

Hermione sighed and leaned on the counter. She wasn't in the mood now to make breakfast. She left the kitchen, leaving it to the elves. Her thoughts traveled back to why, exactly, she married Draco. LOVE! That was the reason, she loved him. There was one probably, that didn't convince her. She wasn't convinced it was love. It wasn't for money. She didn't care about money, not really. That left two reasons, fame, which she already had from Harry, so that spawns into publicity, but she didn't want that. The other reason was her babies. There wasn't much of an explanation, only that she wanted her babies to have a father.

They could have... Ron as a father, she loved him... As a brother. That wasn't good enough. Harry, no, Viktor, definitely not. It was painfully obvious to her now that she got married for her children. Well, this was shit. More than shit, if that was possible. She sighed. Her marriage was complete shit in her eyes, but to Draco it was the best thing ever. Hermione wanted out as soon as possible. She'd live with her parents until she was able to support herself and children. She lugged herself to the parlor and sat in the chair. Maybe, she could get out after she received her daughter from Viktor.

As she sat in the large chair her thoughts wondered. She did love Draco, up until this point. Hell, she only loved him for a few months. What had she gotten herself into? Damn Pansy, damn game, damn it all. Hermione Granger, no, Hermione Malfoy was tired of everything. She was married and had children at age 19. This wasn't what she wanted. Sitting in that chair she decided to live a Muggle life. Lighting the manor on fire was practically impossible. It was all made out of cinder-block. She shook her head to clear her mind. Maybe after she got Virgo her life would be the same. Maybe after they got Virgo back, Gemini would behave and Hermione would love Draco again. But damn her thoughts, they went to orphanages. Maybe putting her children in one and starting her young life all over again. She was going to be 20 very soon, after all.

Hermione pulled her son out of the crib and dressed him. He was about to get his sister back. Hermione was excited. Gemini appeared excited. Draco was excited. They couldn't wait to get Virgo back. She hoped to Merlin that the family would be happy again. Maybe that's just what happens when a part of the family is missing. It was time to go to the ministry, to get her daughter back. At the time she felt a little sorry for Viktor. All he wanted was to be a father, but he just did it the wrong way. She did hope he could get a daughter someday.

Draco walked next to Hermione and kissed her cheek. She looked to him and slightly smiled. She handed Gemini to him and went into the floo. Draco followed her in and they went to the ministry. Once at the ministry, the three were pointed in many directions. Eventually they found Auror Jacob and he showed them the way. Viktor was in the room holding the baby girl. Hermione felt terrible. There were tears in Viktor's eyes and he looked at the baby with loving eyes. Had he really grown attached to the baby?

"Mr. Krum, the child." Auror Jacob asked. Viktor handed him the small child, reluctantly.

Hermione and Draco were just about to receive their baby. She was beyond excited to see her child. It would be the best thing ever. Gemini was in Draco's arms and he was giggling and blowing spit bubbles. Auror Jacob brought in a small baby girl. She looked nothing like her daughter. There was no birthmark on the baby's foot. This baby looked nothing like her husband.

The two parents looked at the baby for a long time. "This isn't ours. Krum really did adopt this child." Draco said and Hermione nodded.

Auror Jacob looked at the parents, disappointed. He turned around and carried the child back to Viktor Krum. Hermione watched Viktor as he took his daughter from the auror. She felt awful. She had really lost her daughter, and tried to take Viktor Krum's just because she didn't have her own

"Déjà vu," Hermione whispered. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes. Draco knew that Hermione was hurting. She just wanted her daughter back. She wanted the love back. Hermione stood up and walked over to Viktor, tears and all, and hugged him. "I'm sorry for accusing you for taking our daughter." She wiped the tears away and went back to Draco.

Draco put an arm around Hermione's shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Where was her daughter? Hermione was going to search until she found Virgo, even if it killed her. Hermione took Gemini from Draco and smiled at the baby. He was so adorable, but she still had thoughts of an orphanage. That's it! An ORPHANAGE! There was only one problem, Hermione didn't know of any orphanages. "Draco, we need to go to an orphanage. Virgo might be there."

"There are so many. It would take years to find her. I'm sure we'll find her, just not in an orphanage." Draco looked at Hermione and she nodded.

Draco was right. Even if they did find her in an orphanage, they had to go through the adoption process. That could take years, but at the moment Hermione didn't care. She'd do anything to get Virgo back. She wanted her baby girl back and it was killing her knowing someone had her. Hermione started toward the floo network at the main entrance. She wanted to get home and cry. Cry because she didn't have her daughter. Cry because she was in a loveless marriage. Cry because she had no future.

Hermione dammed her thoughts as they stepped out of the floo at Malfoy Manor II. She now wanted a divorce, to leave her children to Draco, give Draco full custody. Hermione handed Draco the baby boy and walked over to a large chair. "Please feed him," Hermione mumbled. Draco nodded and left her alone.

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. It was all over. She'd lost her bloody daughter. She wasn't a real mother. Hermione wanted to see her daughter once more. Just to hold the small child in her arms, kiss her. This was just one of those times where she just had to cry. Everything had gone wrong for her. Draco came back down to her and saw she was crying. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and grabbed her hand. "What is it?" Hermione just shook her head.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Leave her with her damn thoughts! That's what Hermione wanted at the moment. She wanted to be left alone to think. Just think, nothing more, but Draco had to come and _bother_ her. Draco sighed and stood up to leave. He quickly left the room. _Thank you!_ she thought to herself. Finally, Draco had gone to leave Hermione to her thoughts. She was happy-ish now. Being left alone. If she had to be alone, though, she'd want to be alone with her baby girl, Virgo.

Hermione sighed and went to the nursery to check on her son. Gemini was giggling and flailing his arms around. She looked to Virgo's crib and gasped, loudly. She ran to the crib and pulled the baby out of it. "Virgo!" She smiled widely and hugged the child. Where's Draco when you need him? She ran to her bedroom, not there. She ran to the kitchens, and, of course, he was there. She rolled her eyes and went to him. "Look who I found."

Draco's eyes widened and he smiled. "She's back. Where did you find her?" He looked up at Hermione, who was smiling widely.

"In her crib. I went to check on Gemini and there she was." She smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

Hermione was beyond happy, but something was missing. It was love. She loved her daughter, yes. She loved her son, yes. She didn't love her husband. _Damn! I was wrong. _she thought to herself. She was hoping everything would be back to normal, but it wasn't. This only meant one thing. Divorce.

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not a divorce! I don't even think they've been married for a year yet. Oh well, if I were in her shoes a divorce would be the only option for me. What do you think of Nikolina actually being Viktor's adopted daughter? Very mysterious things happen in Malfoy Manor. Anyway, I'm going to shamelessly promote myself, 100 reviews and you get a chapter with Ron, Ginny, Harry and Blaise! So get reviewing!**


	31. Leaving

**Look at me go! I have another chapter. Okay, please, don't hate when I tell you this. There's only, probably, be two more chapters left. I know excatly how to finish it. I am going to_. You thought I was going to tell you. You guys are silly. I don't tell people the ending. Only one of the readers knows... And if this person knows, and tells you I WILL KILL THAT PERSON! Anyway, this is an intersting chapter and has a cliffhanger, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Leaving**

Divorce… The word swam through Hermione's mind as she walked into the ministry. This was either going to be very easy or very hard. Well, easy for her, but she was yet to tell Draco she was filing. She even tricked Draco to give her his ring. It wasn't too hard. She held the two rings tightly in her hand, leaving an imprint on her palm. Her heels clicked on the ground as she walked through the halls of the Department of Marriage. The place was quiet, a few witches and wizards filling out papers. She was glad to see that other people were in her place; not glad their marriage was failing, just that she wasn't alone. It comforted her slightly. Hermione approached a woman sitting at a desk. She sat the rings on the woman's desk and the woman looked up to Hermione.

The woman had died, red hair, with gray roots peeking out and was wrinkled. She looked at Hermione with sorrow eyes. Hermione thought she gave that look to everyone that came here. She looked sad for Hermione, but Hermione obviously wasn't sad at all. The lady looked to the rings then to Hermione. "Divorce?" The woman looked at her with sorry eyes. Hermione nodded. "Sit." Hermione obeyed. "What's your current last name?"

"Gr-Malfoy," Hermione corrected herself.

"Okay, Mrs. Malfoy, I suppose you are married to Draco Malfoy?" Hermione nodded.

"He doesn't know that I'm filing for divorce, though." Hermione shifted and looked at the name plate on the woman's desk. _Helen Knight._

"Okay, are there children involved?" Helen looked up at Hermione.

"Twins. Virgo and Gemini Malfoy. I want to give Draco full custody." Hermione smoothed out her skirt. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Helen nodded and scribbled down what Hermione had said. "Property?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "No, I don't think so."

"Money?"

"Er-no."

"Okay, this will be an easy divorce. Just get your soon-to-be ex-husband to sign this paper. The children may have to be settled with a dispute, he may want you to see them." Helen handed Hermione papers and she took them, nodding.

Hermione walked into the room Draco was sitting in. The papers where hidden behind her back. "Draco... Can I ask you something?"

Draco looked up at her and nodded. "Yes."

"If I were to, say, file for divorce, what would you do?" She looked at her feet and tried not to look at Draco.

"Divorce? Why?" Draco looked at Hermione confused.

"Just curious." Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I'd think you're crazy." Draco admitted.

"Why?" Hermione shifted and held the papers tightly behind her back.

"Because, our marriage is perfect." Draco shrugged and looked down at his _Daily Prophet._

"I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm not happy. I filed... For divorce, it needs your signature. You can have full custody of the twins." Hermione swallowed.

Draco looked at Hermione with wide eyes. "What?!" He stood up. "What's wrong with you?! I love you!"

"Draco..." Hermione looked down at her feet. "I-I'm not happy or in love. Just take the twins, and we'll be going our separate ways." Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione, I don't want a divorce." He walked over to Hermione and hugged her. "We're perfect together."

"We are far from perfect." Hermione pushed Draco away. "Well, I do!" She shouted and shoved the papers at him before storming away. "SO SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS!" She yelled.

Draco sighed and scanned the papers. She wanted a divorce... He didn't want a divorce, but Hermione did. What bothered him even more was the fact she didn't want to see her own children. Something was wrong with her. Maybe she was ill. That thought settled him, she was just ill, but he'd play along; just to make her happy.

Hermione walked into the nursery and smiled at her sleeping babies. She was, without a doubt, going to miss them, but she had things that she wanted to do, and babies would get in the way. She wanted to go to college, and at the moment, she wanted to live a Muggle life. Of course, if she had more children they'd go to Hogwarts, but that was later. Hermione sighed as she pulled Virgo out of her crib. So much for being the perfect mother.

Virgo smiled at Hermione and brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to never see her babies again, but she wanted to get away from this life. Hermione was soon to be Granger again. The babies would sill be Malfoy. Draco walked into the nursery looking at the papers in his hands with tears in his eyes.

"H-here you go, Hermione." Draco's voice cracked as he handed the papers to her and she took them, handing Virgo to Draco.

Draco rocked the baby back and forth. "Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Draco looked up at her.

"It's already done, Draco, you've signed the papers. We're no longer married." She shrugged and walked out of the room to floo back to the ministry.

Hermione went back to Helen to give her the papers and get ready to get out of her marriage. This hurt her, yet maybe her happy. Until this point she didn't think you could feel those two emotions at one time, but a person can, and she was proof. Hermione sat back down at Helen's desk and sat the papers on her desk.

"He signed them," Hermione said flatly. She looked at the two signatures next to each other. They were proof that the marriage was over.

Helen looked at the papers and half smiled. She grabbed the papers and scanned them. "Okay, Mrs. Malfoy, excuse me, Ms. Malfoy, you are no longer married."' Helen pulled out the rings and handed them back to Hermione. "You may do whatever you want with these."

Hermione nodded and took the rings and put them in her pocket. She was going to get out of the manor as fast as possible. She did want to see her children for one last time, before she left. It would just settle her. She didn't want to see them, she _had_ to see them. It made her a little sad that they would never know who she is, but it was all settled. Draco had full custody of the children; she was no longer responsible for them.

Hermione stood up and smiled at Helen before leaving. She listened to her heels clacking on the marble floors of the ministry. She bit back tears as she thought of her children. She loved them greatly, but they just held her back. She was going to be as much of a Muggle she could be. Hermione rubbed her stomach, there was still baby fat on her and she felt ugly. Personally, her stomach looked horrible to her.

Hermione picked up her son and smiled at him. He really did look like Hermione. He had her eyes, but eventually the color may change to whatever Gemini wanted. He smiled at her and squirmed in her arms. He giggled profusely. Hermione smiled at him and rubbed his head before putting him back in the crib. She walked over to Virgo and picked her up. "Hi, Virgo." She smiled at the baby. "I'm your mummy, but I won't be around anymore. Maybe you'll see me in a few years." She rocked the baby in her arms and kissed her head."I love you so much."

Draco walked into the nursery and paused. "Oh, hello," he muttered and walked to Gemini and Hermione put Virgo back in the crib.

"I was just going," Hermione mumbled and walked to the door, before Draco stopped her.

"Wait, are you sure you want this divorce?" Draco looked at Hermione.

"Yes, and besides, it's too late to go back, we're already divorced, we'd have to get remarried, and I'm not," Hermione said flatly and left the room, going to the bedroom.

Hermione held back tears as she packed her clothes and other belongings. She was going to move back in with her parents and go to college. Then let her life unfold. Hermione would miss her babies. Maybe in eleven years she could go to platform 9 ¾ and see her children go off to school. She closed the trunk and locked it. She sighed and walked out of the room and out of the manor and off the land.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUHN! Amazing huh? I know you want the next chapter as soon as possible. Oh, and if you guys enjoyed this, I'm going to be doing a whole bunch of one-shots after I finish this. Well, this chapter was good, I hope. So, shameless promotion time, this may get it to three more chapters... LET'S GET TO 100 REVIEWS! You know you want that chapter. Alright guys, love yah.**


	32. Home

**Look at me go! Another chapter in one day! So, all my hard work to find a name for a new character was no use. I just used a real person. So uhhm, I don't own his name or anything like that. So, I'm going to let you guys read the chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Home**

Night crept up on the day and the temperature was dropping. Hermione stuck out her wand to call the night bus. It came quickly, nearly knocking Hermione over. A new boy was on it. It was no longer that Stan kid. This one said his name was Tyler. She paid them for the trip to the Leaky Caldron. From there, she would walk. It would be a VERY long walk, but she had no car, nor Muggle money. She could pay with her body, but that wasn't going to happen.

After an hour or so Hermione was at the Leaky Caldron. "Thank you." She smiled at the boy named Tyler and left. For a moment she thought that she was stupid. Why not just take the bus to her house? It was too late the bus was gone. Her goes for a long journey. She looked at her shoes. At the moment she thanked herself for wearing sneakers. After ten minutes of walking her trunk became the weight of a boulder. She groaned loudly as she walked.

After about an hour into her walk, a car pulled up and the window rolled down. A teenager, no older than seventeen was sitting the driver seat. "Do yah need a ride?"

Hermione thought. Yes! She needs a ride, but it was very long, with a stranger. "I'd love one, but where I'm going is probably way out of your way." She shrugged.

"Come on, Ms. My parents don't worry about me at all. Besides I can just call them." The girl driving shrugged.

Hermione nodded. "Alright."

"You can put that trunk in the back." She smiled at Hermione and unlocked the doors.

Hermione put her trunk in the back and got into the passenger seat. "Thank you, but I don't have any money."

"That's okay, I just wanted to help you out." She smiled. "My name's Stephanie." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Hermione." She took Stephanie's hand and shook it.

"So, where are you going?"

"Kensington." Hermione put on her seat belt.

Stephanie nodded and started driving. They talked the entire ride and Hermione explained how she'd just gotten a divorce and was going to live with her parents. Stephanie felt sorry for Hermione but she told her not to. The rest was just a bunch of girl talk. Once in Kensington Hermione directed Stephanie to her parents house. Hermione sighed when they pulled in front of the house. "Thanks." She got out and grabbed her trunk.

"You're welcome. See yah, Hermione." Stephanie waved and Hermione waved back and went up to the door and knocked.

Mrs. Granger swore loudly because it was so late. Hermione chuckled and smiled when Mrs. Granger opened the door.

"Hermione." Mrs. Granger pulled Hermione into a hug and didn't let go.

"Hey, Mum." Hermione hugged her mother back. "Uhm, can I live here again?"

Mrs. Granger pulled out of the hug and looked at Hermione confused. "Why? What happen to your manor?"

"Nothing." Hermione shifted. "Draco and I got a divorce. I just want to live a normal life." She shrugged. "I gave Draco full custody of the children."

Mrs. Granger looked at her dumbfounded. "How could you do something like that?!"

Hermione sighed. "I'll explain in the morning." She shrugged and stepped into the house. "Night Mum." She kissed her mother's cheek and went up to her room.

Everything was the same in her room. Hermione smiled. She shrunk the bed back to a twin bed so it was just like when she was little. She got into her pajamas and snuggled into the bed. Thoughts of her babies crept into her mind and she cursed herself. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sun crept in through the window and Hermione groaned, rolling out of bed. She fell out off the bed and yelped. She had forgotten this bed was smaller than the one she'd been in for the past few months. She got up and went down to the kitchen and heard her mum making breakfast.

"You said you'd explain in the morning, so explain. Oh, and I made you hot chocolate, just the way you like it." Mrs. Granger smiled and pulled a mug out of the microwave and sat it on the island and Hermione sat on a stool.

"I gave Draco custody of the children because I want to go to collage and me a normal 19 year old." Hermione shrugged and sipped the hot chocolate. "Mum, does Elijah still live here?"

"Yes, he does. He's famous now." Mrs. Granger smiled. "You know, he would come over and ask if you were okay when you were at Hogwarts. It was so cute. I think he likes you." Mrs. Granger smirked.

"Mum! He's my friend! We've been friends since like, birth!" Hermione scowled at her mother.

"I don't know, Hermione. He seemed very worried about you. I told him we've sent you to a boarding school."

"Ew. I'd never want to go to a boarding school." Hermione made a face and sipped the hot chocolate. "You think he'd be home today?" She smiled.

"I don't see why not." Mrs. Granger shrugged. "So, you want to go off to college." She sighed and plated the bacon she was cooking. "Will you go wake up your father."

Hermione nodded and went to her parents room and climbed on the bed and curled against her father and poking his arm, like she used to wake him up. "Daddy, wake up." She whispered.

Mr. Granger inhaled and opened his eyes, shocked to see Hermione smiling at him. Hermione climbed out of the bed. "Mum told me to wake you up. Breakfast is almost ready. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bed.

"Is Draco here with you?" Mr. Granger said, groggily.

"No, we got a divorce..." Hermione looked at her feet as she pulled her father to the kitchen.

"Are the babies here?" Mr. Granger smiled at his daughter. He had missed her so much.

"No, I gave Draco full custody of them." Hermione sighed and ran down the stairs. "I'm going over to Elijah's after breakfast." She smiled and ran to the kitchen like she was little again. "I haven't seen him in forever."

Mr. Granger slowly walked into the kitchen and smiled to his wife. "I think Elijah has a crush on you." He teased and took Hermione's hot chocolate and she pouted at him.

"Daddy!" Hermione whined and he gave her the drink back. "Thank you." She flashed a smile and turned to sit at the table.

* * *

Hermione pulled on her jeans then a long sleeved shirt before walking to her vanity and brushing her hair. She couldn't wait to see her old friend. She pulled a hoddie on and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth she ran to the living room to hug her parents before she went over and pulled on her boots.

Hermione was beyond excited. She skipped down the road as she went to Elijah's house. Once there she smiled widely and knocked on the door. Mrs. Wood answered. "Is Elijah home?" Hermione smiled widely.

"Elijah isn't giving out any autographs. Damn fans, finding out the address now." Mrs. Wood mumbled the last part.

"No, Mrs. Wood, it's me, Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled as Mrs. Wood recognized her.

"Yes, he's home, in the living room." Mrs. Wood smiled and let Hermione in.

Hermione walked around the well-known house and found the living room, and Elijah sitting on the couch watching television. Hermione walked over to him and sat down. She poked his arm and smiled.

Elijah looked at Hermione, confused. "Who are you?"

Hermione sighed. "Hermione." She said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Elijah smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. You going to that boarding school and all."

Hermione nodded. "I've decided to come back home and go to college. I want to be a teacher." She smiled.

Elijah smiled. "I'm an actor. You probably know, though." He shrugged.

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't know." She smiled at him.

"Do you want to go for a walk? Get caught up?" Elijah stood up and helped her up.

Hermione nodded. "Sounds good to me."

They left the house hand in hand and started walking around the neighborhood. A plus about where they lived was it was very close to Kensington Gardens. They walked there. Almost the entire walk was peaceful. Just them telling what's been happening until, the paparazzi showed up. Cameras flashing, people asking questions. "Elijah is this your new girlfriend?"

"Elijah, how long have you been dating?"

"Elijah, is this your first date?"

Of course paparazzi attracted fans. Soon pens and pieces of paper were being shoved at Elijah. Hermione wanted to hex them all, but she couldn't. She didn't have her wand. Elijah pulled her away from the crowd and they ran away. Eventually they lost the large crowd and started laughing.

"You really are famous." Hermione smiled and he nodded.

"Sorry about that." Elijah grabbed her hand again. "I suppose you want to go back home now."

Hermione shrugged. "Do you want to come to my house? I'm sure my parents would love to see you again."

"Sure, I'd love to. I haven't been there in six years." Elijah smiled and they started toward the Granger house. "So, you really had twins?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but I gave full custody to their father, so I can go to college and be a normal 19 year old."

"You're a mum." Elijah squeezed her hand. He really did have a crush on Hermione and he knew she was a virgin. He wanted to be the one to take it from her, but he was too late. He smiled at her as she nodded.

The next day when the news paper had come out and Hermione and Elijah were the front page. Every gossip magazine they were on the cover. It was horrible. Hermione just wanted to talk with her best friend and now everyone thinks they're dating. She would never date her best friend! Maybe her parents were right, though, and Elijah did like her...

* * *

**YAY! Elijah Wood, I'm crazy, I know he's American, but I don't care, to me he sounds British. I'm sorry, but it's almost over. Shameless promotion: 100 reviews and a chapter with all her friends... and maybe even Elijah! **


	33. University

**OMG! What is wrong with me? Two chapters done in one day. I guess I'm just making it up to you guys for not uploading for that long period of time. I love this chapter personally. It's a huge milestone for Hermione. Okay, so this chapter is a awesome chapter. By the way, I do not own Elijah Wood, Kingston University, or anything else that I forgot I put in this chapter. Alright, READ GOD DAMMIT!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: University**

A pile of college applications sat on the table as Hermione them out. Mrs. Granger was sitting there, helping Hermione with it all. Hermione was very confused about it all. The actually school work was probably easier than this. Maybe that was a test. If you could successfully fill out the papers, the work would be nothing. Any work for Hermione, though, was nothing. The hardest part was her mind was on everyone following her now, since they though Hermione was dating Elijah, which she wasn't! Hermione sighed and looked at her mother. "Mum, do you think Elijah and I are dating?"

Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione. "No, I don't because I know you. You would never date your best friend." She smiled and looked back at the brochures. "Oh, look, this one has a swim team."

"Mum, I don't swim very fast." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know, but swim team means muscular men in spedos." Mrs. Granger smirked.

"MUM! You're so gross." Hermione looked back at the application and started writing again.

"Okay, well, it has a math league."

"I don't like math very much, so I'm not going to be a math or science teacher. I think I want to be a world history teacher." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I hated that subject." Mrs. Granger laughed and so did Hermione. "Why not English, or writing."

"Mum, those are boring..." Hermione whined.

"Fine, world history it is. My daughter is going to teach the most boring subject." Mrs. Granger teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started writing again. Mrs. Granger looked through more brochures.

"Look, this one has a history club and a large library." Mrs. Granger smiled as Hermione snatched the brochure from her.

"Oh my gosh, I want to go to this school." Hermione said as she read over the brochure. "I don't want to I need to."

Mrs. Granger chuckled and pulled the application for Kingston University out of the stack and handed it to Hermione. Hermione discarded the one she was filling out and quickly filled out the one for Kingston University.

"This one has a swim team as well." Mrs. Granger smirked as Hermione kept writing.

"Hermione get the post!" Mr. Granger called to Hermione.

Hermione rushed to the door to grab all the letters. She hadn't heard from any of the colleges and it had been three months. She had become inpatient. She wanted to know if she got into any college, NOW! Hermione normally was a patient person, but one letter could change her entire life. She quickly looked through all the letters and stopped when she got to a letter from Kingston College. Hermione smiled and dropped all the letters, except for the Kensington letter and ran to the kitchen.

"I got a letter from Kensington!" Hermione said excitedly and tore it open. She read it to herself.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We received your application to study for a teaching degree, in world history. After looking at your records from St. Martin's Boarding School we are very impressed with them. You are a very intelligent young lady. We would love for you to start in September, with all the other freshman students. First, we would like to interview you. Please call us so we can arrange an appointment for you. _

_We also see that you have the Ben Carson scholar ship for __60,000. This will cover two and a half years of you bachelor degree. It won't cover the books and other supplies. We also see that you are able to afford this. _

_Dean of Kingston College,_

_Jonathan LaPorte_

"I GOT IN!" Hermione screamed and jumped excitedly.

Hermione ran out of the house, still in her pajamas and barefoot. She ran down to the Wood's house and pounded on the door. Elijah answered the door and looked at Hermione half asleep. "Hermione, it's seven in the morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes, still smiling widely. "I got in. I'm going to Kensington University."

Elijah smiled and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Congratulations."

"Elijah, I'm going to be a teacher." Hermione bounced. "I'm so excited."

Elijah nodded. "I'm really tired, Hermione, I had a late night. I'm going back to bed. Congratulations." He smiled and Hermione ran away, back to her house.

Hermione ran to her mum and hugged her. "Mummy, I'm going to be a history teacher." She rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Mrs. Granger smiled and rubbed her daughter's back. "I know, Hermione. You'll be the best damn teacher ever."

Hermione smiled. "I know I will. All my students will pass everything."

Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger smiled at their daughter. She may have been married, divorced and had twins at the age of 19, but she was amazing. "Just like you did," Mrs. Granger whispered.

* * *

Hermione smiled at her parents, wearing her blue cap and gown. Four years ago she started at Kingston University; three years ago she started dating Elijah; almost five years she got out of a loveless marriage. She was now qualified to teach world history for tenth grade or younger. She was so excited to start working. Her life was amazing. Elijah kissed her cheek and whispered to her, "I've got a graduation present for you when we get out of here."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait for it," She whispered back and winked.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked over to their daughter. Mrs. Granger pulled Hermione into a hug, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "I love you so much, Hermione." She squeezed her daughter tightly.

Hermione sighed as the thought of her children crept into her mind. She wanted to cry. She hadn't seen her children in ages, and was very sad. What Hermione didn't know was Draco knew Hermione was dating Elijah, and was in college and had just graduated. Draco and their children were in the crowd when Hermione gave her Valedictorian speech; they were there when she received her diploma, but her children didn't know who that woman was. To them she was just some really smart lady that had Virgo's hair, except brown. Draco collected his children and went back to the manor. He was happy for her, but he was still alone, and wasn't attracted to any other women.

Hermione giggled as her parents joked about her being the teacher that was a drone. Elijah smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand. They were all so happy. "Alright, Hermione, let's go back to the house, Elijah has to go back home." Mrs. Granger sighed.

"But, Mum, my friends and I are going to have a party, and Elijah has something to give me." Hermione whined. "Jeez, I am twenty-five." She rolled her eyes. "Not five."

Elijah chuckled. "I hope you aren't five, because then I can't give you this." Elijah smiled and pulled out a small box before getting onto one knee and opening the box, revealing the diamond ring. The ring looked like a flower, with a large diamond in the middle with other diamonds going around it, making it look like petals. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped loudly and nodded, she wasn't able to speak she was so excited. "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Elijah stood up and slipped the ring on her finger before she pulled him into a hug.

Sure, she'd been proposed to before, but it was different. Everything about Elijah made her tingle with enjoyment. He was funny, good-looking, and her best friend. Hermione could live with that. Mrs. Granger let the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks. Mrs. Granger liked Elijah much better than Draco and she could tell Hermione liked him much better than Draco. Elijah was, just about, perfect.

Hermione pecked Elijah's lips and ran to her friends. "Do girls really run off after they get engaged?" Elijah watched Hermione run to her friends.

Mrs. Granger nodded. "She's got to tell her friends."

Hermione smiled at the group of girls she had been friends with the last four years. "Guys, you'll never guess what just happen." She hid her ring behind her back.

"What?" One of Hermione's friends, Darlene, asked.

"Elijah just proposed!" Hermione flashed her ring and they devoured her hand.

"It's beautiful!" Eliza yelled.

"Hermione, wow, you're so lucky." Darlene smiled.

"Hermione Wood, it's got a ring to it." Michelle giggled.

All the girls swooned over Hermione and her ring. Hermione was over-excited, she didn't think her day could've gotten better, until Elijah proposed. Her life was amazing. As she stood in her cap and gown, her friends admiring her ring, she realized that divorcing Draco was the best idea she ever had. If she never divorced Draco and gave him the children she wouldn't be where she was.

* * *

**Awwwwww... So after this, if you guys don't get to 100 and get your reward, there's only the epilogue. That will be a wrap up chapter, of course. If I love you guys I might do a sequeal, or if I'm up to it. So I know you guys really love this part. SHAMELESS PROMOTION: 100 reviews and a chapter with all of Hermione's friends, probably not the ones from college. Anyway guys, I love you and this has been a fun journey, one chapter left! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Children

**Okay, so, I know, I said epilogue if you didn't get to 100 reviews, but I was writing the epilogue and it just turned into a new chapter. Well, we need two more reviews for that chapter. This chapter is actually quite long, I just got carried away. So, enjoy the chapter that was going to be the epilogue. Oh, and just to remind you, the italics at the begining, you know the one right under this, is a memory.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Children**

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco pulled Hermione to him and pulled her into a loving and passionate kiss. It seemed like minutes to Hermione. There were cheers for the two newlyweds. Draco broke the kiss and Hermione felt the cold air on her lips. "I love you, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said. "I love you too, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said smiling. They went into another kiss and there were more loud cheers and clapping. 'Hermione Malfoy.' Hermione thought to herself. 'I like it.' Then the priest said, "I present you Mrs. and Mr. __Draco Malfoy__." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Draco._

Hermione was snapped out of her memory as the priest said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Just like the last time she'd been married. Elijah smiled and pulled Hermione into a soft, yet passionate kiss. It was nothing like the last time she was married. SHE FELT SPARKS! That was something she felt with Draco only for a period of time. All though, she hoped the feeling with Elijah would last forever. Even when she was old and wrinkly. _'We'll be the old couple that causes trouble.'_ Hermione thought and broke the kiss, giggling slightly. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Wood." Hermione and Elijah screamed loudly, as they had planned. The screaming soon turned into laughing.

Cheering from the guests could be heard down the road, even though it was a small group. Hermione and Elijah didn't want a large wedding, due to Elijah's popularity. It was the last thing they wanted, paparazzi showing up at their wedding. It was the last thing anyone wanted, but some magazine or news paper report was bound to show up, unless Hermione and Elijah were good enough in hiding their wedding. Ginny, the maid of honor again, was smiling brightly at Hermione as she turned around. "I can't believe it, Gin."

"Neither can I. I thought you were going to stay with Draco." Ginny shrugged. "But obviously I was wrong, Elijah is great, though." She smiled and hugged Hermione. "I want to see this ring." She took Hermione's and squealed with enjoyment at the glittering stones on Hermione's finger.

The girls giggled and Ginny played with the new ring on Hermione's finger. "Elijah can really pick out pretty rings." Hermione smiled. "Unlike, Draco, he wasn't too good with accessories."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, this is your wedding day, you don't talk about your ex-husband."

Hermione sighed and looked at the pink and white diamonds glittering in the sun light. Of course, Elijah had picked Kensington Gardens to get married in. Hermione didn't mind, it was a big spot in her childhood, and it was beautiful. The faint pink of the few diamonds stood out greatly. Hermione fixed her puffy skirt, that was driving Elijah crazy earlier, and looked at Elijah showing his friends and family the ring. She looked back to Ginny and fixed the ring in her finger.

"Ginny, I'm never going to see my babies again." Tears began to prick in the corners of Hermione's eyes. This concept still bothered Hermione. Ginny sighed at Hermione and looked at her shoes.

Elijah walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her waist. "Hello, lovely." He whispered in Hermione's ear.

Chills ran down Hermione's back and she blushed slightly. Hermione placed her hands on top of Elijah's and leaned her head onto his should to kiss his jaw. One thing Hermione enjoyed was the fact that Elijah and she were the same height. Five feet and six inches. It made most things easy, looking each other in the eye, and best of all, kissing. They were practically made for each other, in Elijah's opinion. It was painfully obvious they were made for each other. Hermione turned around in Elijah's arms and smiled at him.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably and went to talk with some of the guests. Hermione was giggling loudly at Elijah and he was whispering things to her. Ginny soon came over to them and tried to pull them back down the aisle.

Hermione smiled at her husband and laid a hand on her seven month pregnant belly. Elijah was fumbling around the kitchen, making Hermione tea. Hermione giggled at the memory of Elijah's reaction when she told him she was a witch, when they had started dating.

"_Elijah, I need to tell you something." Hermione looked up from her schoolwork._

"_What is it?" Elijah looked at her. _

"_I'm... uhm..." Hermione sighed, trying to figure a way out to tell him she's a witch. So much for being the brightest witch of her age._

"_YOU AREN'T PREGNANT ARE YOU!?" Elijah's eyes went wide and Hermione started giggling, shaking her head._

"_No, I'm not pregnant." Hermione giggled and grabbed Elijah's hand. "I'm a witch..."_

_Elijah looked wide eyed, as if she had said she were pregnant. "You mean like hocus-pocus?" _

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, not hocus-pocus, it's real spells and potions. I'll show you my wand." She smiled and ran up to her bedroom and grabbed her wand before running back to Elijah._

"_This thing isn't really magical, is it?" Elijah took the wand and twirled it in his hands. He traced his finger over the vines carved on it. He seemed genuinely interested by the whole concept of magic. "Do magic." He handed the wand back to Hermione._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a mug, before throwing it to the ground. The mug shattered into many pieces and Hermione waved her wand, fixing the mug and it sat itself back on the table. Elijah stared at her in shock. He couldn't speak he was so shocked. Hermione giggled and peck his lips before sitting back down and continuing her work._

Elijah smiled and sat the mug of tea in front of Hermione and put his hand on her belly. "The baby's kicking." He whispered and smiled.

Hermione nodded. "It's been kicking for a while now." She rubbed her belly and drank her tea. "Will you please let me see whether it's a girl or boy?" She looked up at Elijah with pleading eyes. He wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, but Hermione wanted to know NOW.

The only weakness Elijah had, was Hermione's pleading eyes, but he stayed strong. He wanted this sex to be a surprise. He really did want to know whether he was going to have a son or daughter, but he didn't. "No, Mione, I want it to be a surprise, and you might let it slip if you know." He smiled and sat next to her.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her belly, ignoring Elijah. She sipped her tea and grabbed a magazine, flipping through it. Elijah kissed her cheek before leaving the kitchen. Hermione smiled as her baby kicked her stomach but soon she was crying. She hadn't seen her children in six years. She wanted to go to Malfoy Manor to see her babies. Maybe Draco would let her children meet her. Hermione was letting years of held back emotions about her babies out. She quickly finished the tea and went to get dressed to go to Malfoy Manor.

As Hermione walked to the large doors of Malfoy Manor, she realized it was a much creepier place. Had Hermione been a part of the happiness in the atmosphere? She knocked on the large doors and a puffy, red eyed Draco answered the door. "Hermione?" Hermione smiled at him and looked at her feet, as if she could see them over her belly. Draco looked at her swollen belly and felt a pang in his heart. "What do you want?"

Hermione looked back at Draco. "I want to see our children."

"They're my children, you gave them to me." Draco said and wiped his eyes. "Now, I'd like you to leave."

"No, I'm not leaving until I've seen my children." Hermione snapped.

"You don't need to see _my_ children; you've got one inside you." Draco motioned to her stomach.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you know what it'd like to be a mother who hasn't seen her babies in six years?" She yelled.

"No, but I know what it's like to be a father who has raised his children, answering the question, 'Where's Mummy?'"

"That's nothing." Hermione snapped and went into the manor. "Where are the children?"

"The old nursery." Draco mumbled and walked away, sniffling.

Hermione nodded and went to the old nursery. She opened the door and the room was a pale purple, with unicorns painted onto the ceiling. Obviously Virgo's room. They didn't realize that it was Hermione so Virgo yelled, "Daddy, Gemini isn't sharing!" Hermione chuckled and walked in the room and the twins looked at Hermione strangely. "Who are you?"

Hermione sighed and sat in front of Virgo. "Virgo, I'm your mother." She moved a few lose strands of Virgo's hair behind her ear.

Virgo shook her head. "No, Daddy say we don't has a Mummy." Hermione chuckled at Virgo.

"Do you mean, 'Daddy says you don't have a Mummy?" Hermione smiled and looked to her son. He had dark green hair. Gemini looked at Hermione strangely.

"No, Virgo, Daddy said Mummy was busy." Gemini said in a matter-of-fact tone. Virgo stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

"I'm your mummy." Hermione pulled her daughter onto her lap and grabbed a lock of her own hair then Virgo's. "See, we've got the same kind of hair, you just have your daddy's hair color."

Virgo looked up at Hermione, and she looked her in the eye. "Gemini has your eye color." Hermione nodded.

Hermione smiled as the little girl in her lap hugged her. She was so happy she was holding her daughter once again. After six years, finally seeing her daughter and holding her.

Draco walked into the nursery and he felt a pang in his heart when he saw Hermione and Virgo hugging. "Virgo, Gemini, lunch time." Virgo let go of Hermione and skipped over to Draco and Gemini walked to Hermione and grabbed her hand to get her to eat with them.

Hermione smiled at the little boy and got up. He held his arms up to her. "Carry me, Mummy." Hermione chuckled and picked up Gemini, trying to find a comfortable way to carry him with her belly.

Gemini kissed Hermione's cheek and put a hand on her swollen belly. "Why is your tummy moving?" He looked up at her. He felt the baby kicking.

"There's a baby in my tummy." Hermione smiled and Virgo looked at her weirdly.

"Why is a baby living in you?" Virgo looked at her.

"The baby is growing, like you two grew in my belly." Hermione smiled.

"How did it get in there? And how did we get out?" Gemini looked at her belly.

"The baby got in there because Mummy and your step daddy wanted a baby, so we got one. You got out because I pushed you out." Hermione smiled at the twins.

"I'm hungry." Gemini said flatly. "Can we eat lunch now?"

Draco nodded. "Come one."

Virgo and Hermione followed after Draco and Gemini kept his hand on Hermione's belly. Once they were in the dining room she sat Gemini down and turned to Draco. "I don't want to be a bother, and I know you don't want to see me with a baby in me. I'm just going to go." Hermione walked out of the dining room, out of the manor and off the property, once again.

* * *

**Awwww, Hermione saw her babies once again. Draco was crying! Okay, so he cries everyday because she left. Hermione is now married to Elijah, and they're having a baby! Okay, I swear this time, that if you don't get 100 reviews it will be the epilogue. So... review. Oh, and I'm not going to do shameless promotion because I'm too lazy.**


	35. A Day Out

**Okay, we got 100 reviews! Well, this was a great time, guys. Next is the epilogue. Oh, I think I might write another long story. It will be Hermione, and two other people, an OC and who ever I want from the books. Guys, I really love you and the epilogue will probably be out in two days.**

* * *

**Chapter 35:** **A day out**

Hermione walked up to the door of Grimmuald Place with her best friend, Ginny Weasley, soon-to-be Zabini. Hermione was so excited to see Ron and Harry again. It had been forever in her opinion. Ginny knocked on the door and Hermione smiled, rubbing her belly. Harry answered the door and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I've missed you 'Mione." Harry said and hugged her even tighter.

Harry felt the baby bump and looked at her shocked. "Hermione! You're pregnant!?" He looked at her wide eyed as she nodded.

Ginny giggled. "She is married, Harry, it's normal." She rolled her eyes and walked into the house and Hermione followed after. "Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron called out before Harry could. "In the kitchen!" Hermione ran into the kitchen and smiled at the red head.

Hermione pulled Ron into a hug. "Hey, Ron. I've really missed you." She kissed his cheek and Ron hugged her back.

"Wow, Hermione, you're pregnant, again." Ron rested a hand on her belly and Hermione sighed.

"Do you mind not bring up the other children?" Hermione bit her lip and looked at her feet, if they were visible. "I just can't think about them." She sighed and rubbed her belly. The baby was kicking faintly.

Ron nodded. "Lunch. Come on, Harry and I want to take you and Ginny out to lunch." He smiled and pulled Hermione out of the kitchen to the group.

"Where are we going?" Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry.

"It's a surprise." Harry smiled. "I will tell you it's a Muggle restaurant." Harry grabbed her hand. "I've learned how to drive a car." He smiled proudly. "Ron's still trying to pass the test." He chuckled and the four walked out to Harry's car and they all got in. Harry drove them to a restaurant called_ Manna Cuisine. _

Hermione smiled as they walked into the restaurant. Her parents used to take her here all the time when she was little. Ginny followed after her and the boys followed after the girls. Hermione smiled as the waiter showed them to their table.

They ordered and started talking again. "So, Hermione, this question has been lingering for the longest time: Why did you divorce Draco?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't love him anymore. I think the side effects of that dare wore off." She shrugged and sipped her water. "Come to think of it, that makes sense. I was love struck so I wasn't unpleased with him, but after a while the love started to wear away, like my love for him was fake." Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Harry looked at Hermione sadly. "I'm sure they'll be fine, the kids are half of you after all." He smiled trying to cheer up Hermione, but realized it wasn't working and quickly shut up. After a few quiet and awkward moments, the food came. They were still quiet as they ate. "How far along are you?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Six months." Hermione replied didn't look up at him.

Ginny pulled Hermione onto the couch in Grimmuald Place. Dinner had been awkward after Hermione had explained why she thought the love had drained out of her old marriage. She sighed and rubbed her belly. Why was Harry such an idiot sometimes?

"Blaise and I are getting married." Ginny smiled at Harry and Ron. She had yet to tell them, but Hermione had already known. Ron was shocked. His little sister was getting married to their enemy's best friend. Harry was even more shocked. Harry wasn't expecting that.

"Blaise as in Blaise Zabini?" Ron looked at Ginny shocked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, you guys knew I was dating him. It's only fair, Hermione is married." Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Mrs. Ginny Zabini." Hermione chuckled. "Well, my name sounds strange as well, Hermione Wood." She rolled her eyes as Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"You're jealous your husband isn't Italian." Ginny smirked and leaned back. "So, I'm the godmother of this child, right?" She pointed to Hermione's belly.

"Sure, Gin, you're the godmother of my baby." Hermione rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked slightly.

Ginny smiled and looked at Harry and Ron. "Harry, you're the godfather of my child, when I have one, and don't worry, Ron, I'm not pregnant." She threw in as the look on Ron's face was of pure horror. Ginny smiled.

"Jeez, I thought I'd be the godmother of this not-even-conceived yet child." Hermione sighed. "Just when you trust a person." She teased.

Ginny giggled. "You can be the godmummy of my second born." She smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Sure..."

Harry chuckled at the girls. "Thank you for giving me the job of godfather for you not conceived child." Ginny nodded in a welcome.

Ron was still quiet at the thought of Ginny marrying Blaise and even talking about having his children. Ron stood up and walked to the kitchen to calm himself. This was his little sister after all. He wasn't supposed to like when a guy is all over her.

After hours of spending time with her friends she went back to her house. She had fun after dinner. Now she was off to home and to sleep in a warm bed with her husband.

* * *

**GINNY'S GETTING MARRIED! Yay, so please review, I want to know what you think. The epilogue is next and this shit is done! I enjoyed this time, guys. I know that you'll be sad when this is over.**


	36. Epilogue

**Okay, explanation time. There are two things, one it will say Hermione or Draco and that's going to be what they are doing on platform 9 3/4 at the same time. When it says together, they're just talking. What a journey, guys. We've made it this far and I'm as sad as you guys. I know, I shouldn't be sade, but I am, I will miss you. I have another story in mind and I'm going to do a bunch of one shots.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Draco_

He sighed as he watched his twins board the Hogwarts Express for their fourth year of Hogwarts. He was going to miss his children, like every year. As his son boarded the train his daughter wouldn't stop hugging him. Virgo loved her father and Hogwarts and always missed him. Draco tried to pull the fourteen year old girl off of him so she wouldn't miss the train, but she wouldn't budge. "Come on, Virgo, you'll miss the train, you've got to let go." He tried to get her off.

"No, Daddy, I want to go, but I always miss you." Virgo mumbled. She knew she was going to miss the train, and she didn't care. People were always mean to her for her bright blond hair, and that she had no mother, and most of all, all the boys found her attractive and wouldn't leave her alone. It scared her sometimes, but she just had to remind them she was a Malfoy and they'd leave her alone.

"Come on, Virgo, you've got to go." Draco sighed. "Gemini, come help me with your sister!" He called and Gemini slowly came out of the train to get her off their father. After a few minutes Virgo was crossing her arms and pouting.

"I'm going on the train." Virgo mumbled and grabbed her trunk before going into the train.

"Wait up, Virgo." Gemini followed her back onto the train.

Draco sighed and looked around the station. This was torture. All the_ mothers_ with the fathers made him sad. For a moment he thought he'd seen bushy brown hair. He shook his head and waved at his daughter who was waving frantically at him. He smiled at the girl; she was such a daddy's girl. He sighed and turned to leave as the train pulled away. He was going to miss his children very much. He smiled to himself as he shuffled through the station to the barrier.

_Hermione_

She kissed her daughters head before she ran onto the train. "I love you, Rose." She whispered and hugged her eleven-year old daughter. Rose hugged her mother tightly before turning to her father to hug him good-bye.

"I'm going to miss you." Elijah hugged his daughter and she pulled away.

"You guys are so emotional." Rose chuckled and Hermione sighed.

"That's because we love you and you'll be gone the entire school year." Hermione zipped up Rose's jumper. "Don't forget to owl what house you're in." She reminded.

"I know, Mum, I'll owl you as soon as I can." Rose smiled.

"Write every week." Elijah smiled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm leaving forever." She smiled and grabbed her trunk. "You guys are acting like I'm going to leave you forever."

"It feels like you are, though." Hermione sighed. "Alright, you better get going so you aren't late." Hermione nudged her daughter to go to the train. Rose kissed Hermione's cheek and then Elijah's. Hermione had to take a double glance when she thought she saw bright blond hair. She tried to ignore the fact that Draco and her twins were on the platform. Hermione grabbed Elijah's hand and he kissed her cheek.

"Ready to go?" Elijah smiled at her.

Hermione nodded and they started walking. They were at the barrier when she spotted Draco. "Elijah, why don't you go to the car, I'll be out in a minute." She smiled as he nodded and went without her.

_Together_

Hermione waited at the barrier and Draco was shocked when he saw her, alone. "Where's your husband?" Draco looked at her confused.

"He's going to the car. How are the twins doing?" She smiled at him and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"They're great. Virgo's a Ravenclaw and Gemini is a Gryffindor." Draco smiled and looked at his hands. "What house is your other child in?"

"I don't know, it's her first year." Hermione smiled. "Draco, I know you never wanted this divorce, but I just had to." She sighed and rubbed her arm. She knew that Draco was sad about it, even after fourteen years. "I really hope you can move on, you are thirty six after all." She smiled.

Draco nodded. "I'll try, I guess. Virgo always nags me to find a woman. She's really stubborn sometimes, kind of like her mother." He teased.

After talking for awhile they left the platform and went their separate ways. Later that night Hermione went to the owl tapping on the window and opened the letter. Her daughters were in Ravenclaw, both of them.

Hermione sighed as she laid in bed. Her daughter had been in Hogwarts for four months now and she missed her so much. Hermione smiled at her sleeping husband. After talking with Draco on Platform 9 ¾ they had been more in touch. She was happy now and was going to be in her children's lives. All three, but the twins obviously didn't know she was her mother.

* * *

**I'm crying (NOT REALLY). It's all over, it's like finishing the books for the first time. Well, my farewell speech. I love you guys so much, and thank you for following and not giving up Hermione on her long and confusing journey. This has been great, and I enjoyed it so much. I know, some of you don't like what I've sone with it, but that doesn't matter, I love what I've done. The last time you'll read this in this story, please review, I love you.**


	37. Epilogue: Part 2

Hahahahaha! You thought I put up a different ending, BUT YOU WERE WRONG! I just want to say two things: 1) Thank you for everyone who

stuck with me, even though you hated the end. 2) Anyone who left a hurtful hate comment, go fuck yourselves. I wanted to do this for my own

enjoyment. I didn't have to write this story. Anyway, I'm writing a Hermione/Remus fanficton based of the movie "The Switch." Some of you are

already reading it. It's a really good story. Okay so guys, for real, or maybe not, I love some of you. (Again the hate commenters can go fuck

themsleves) Oh, and I'm writing a bunch of one shots, I have a James/Lily, Remus/Sirius (WOLFSTAR!), Molly/Lucius, Remus/Tonks, and others

I can't remember at the time. (I'm too lazy to see what else) They haven't been put up yet.


End file.
